


Bonded: A Gakuen Heaven fanfic

by Megumi_L1



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Awww-some Moments, Bickering Best Friends, Corporate Battlefields, Cute Stuffed Animal(s), Deliberate Deception without Evil Intentions, Explicit Language, Heart-Shaped Promises, Love's Calling, Love's Efforts, Lover's Angst, M/M, Moments of Cute, Non-Canon Fanfiction, Non-Explicit Sex, Persistent Paramour, Precious and Precocious, Quiet Bad-Ass, Shamelessly Insatiable, Tie Color Indicates Job Position (in Thad's hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumi_L1/pseuds/Megumi_L1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a story that wouldn't leave you alone until you wrote it? This is one of mine.</p><p>Kazuki's father has plans for his son's future. But Kazuki has his own. Will Keita agree to this? And how will this affect Tomo?</p><p>Gakuen Heaven belongs to SPRAY. I am borrowing some of the characters for this story, except my own creations who are noted above. This includes taking some liberties with the characters, especially the Endo and Ito families, about which I (still) don't know much.</p><p>Lastly, a special thank-you goes to Rahenna, whose love for the original games and their characters shows through starting at http://heaven.neo-romance.net/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonded: Chapter One of ?

Mr. Ishizuka, Kazuki's assistant, was driving the car in a direction that Kazuki knew didn't lead to his father's office, but although he was looking out of one of the right-hand side passenger window, he was so upset that he barely noticed.

_Damn it. I wanted to surprise Keita. But I'm spending the weekend home anyway, and since Tomo's going to hang out with Yuki during the mornings we'll have time to..._

A slow, sensuous smile spread over his face as he imagined just what he and Keita would have time to do, and he temporarily forgot his anger.

Motivated by a sudden idea to surprise his beloved, he had worked extra hard while overseas to quickly finish his paperwork. But as he prepared to leave that country his father had called him to tell him that he wanted to see him as soon as he came back to Japan.

This had not pleased Kazuki, and he had been suspicious. Why the urgency?

Something wasn't right, and not even thoughts of Keita in various positions on the floors, walls and furniture in the apartment that Kazuki paid the rent for - but the lease was in Keita's name - could keep that feeling away for long.

Kazuki raised a hand to brush some of his hair back over an ear, then caught a partial reflection of himself in the driver's rear-view mirror and smirked.

_I look like a man pissed off because he had to break a date with his wife._

But the eyes that Keita got lost in were twinkling. 

Kazuki told himself to be patient.

_I'll be home soon._

-GHFB-

"Arrrggghhhhh," a coughing, sniffling and red-and-sleepy eyed Tomo managed to say as Keita carefully took him off of a kitchen wall and settled him against himself. "I wanna sleeeep..."

Keita frowned. He looked tired himself, and his pyjama shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up.

"I know you want to sleep. But you're sick, so you won't be sleeping well for a while."

"Arrrrrghhhh," said Tomo, and his chin fell on to Keita's right shoulder. 

Keita smiled fondly.

"You're staying home for the next few days. So am I. I'll call the school on Monday. I already called Yuki earlier-"

"Arrrrrgghhhhh."

Keita stroked the back of his head, and Tomo relaxed a little.

"Come on. You're going to bed, Director."

Tomo weakly cooperated, leaning on him for nearly complete support.

Keita scowled at him.

"If you moved faster, maybe this cold wouldn't have caught you," he scolded.

Tomo made a face at him.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"Hmph. Come on."

Tomo didn't answer that, but Keita knew without looking that he had fallen asleep.

Keita briefly closed his eyes and sighed.

"Poor Tomo," he said softly.

_If anything happens to you-_

He didn't want Tomo to know how worried he was. How could he not be? The cold could develop into a true infection, and then something worse...

He winced.

_No. You'll get better._

-GHFB-

Keeping Tomo supported on one side, Keita plopped up the pillows on Tomo's bed, then pulled back the sheets and carefully lay Tomo down.

"There we are..."

He watched him as he covered him with the top sheet, and gave into the urge to stroke his forehead.

_I've got to get him some medicine-_

He blushed. Whether it was his good luck, or that he and Kazuki kept each other's blood going, neither he nor his beloved got sick very often, so there wasn't much in the way of sickness relief in the apartment.

He tried not to think about Kazuki too much during their times apart, but now...

"I miss you," he whispered.

He didn't just miss Kazuki's physical presence.

Whenever they were apart, Kazuki periodically sent Keita titillating texts and emails that were guaranteed to make him nearly overheat or swoon even in public, and Keita could almost see Kazuki getting demon-ears, a forked tail, and saying "heh heh heh" as he typed these little tortures.

But surely Kazuki was also being tortured by what he wrote. And when he had a few minutes to spare...

Keita could definitely imagine a sweating and panting Kazuki lean back in his chair, hurry to open up his suit jacket so he could loosen his belt, unfasten his pants, yank his shirt out of his pants, slide a hand just beneath his briefs to grip his thickness, and...

Kazuki was VERY sexy when his face was contorted with love's efforts, his head thrown back with his hair wild and free as he became lost in the sensations. In fact, it was a beautiful sight that always touched Keita's heart and made him love Kazuki even more.

Kazuki loved to please Keita. And pleasing Keita pleased him. That was what drove him, even when he could only imagine it.

"Kazuki..."

_I have to tell him that Tomo's sick. He'll hurry back home, and-_

Tomo sighed, and Keita smiled a little.

_But I still can't believe it. We won. This is always going to be your room now._

As it became clear that Kazuki's work would keep him from being a proper guardian to Tomo, he had asked Keita and Dr. Matsuoka to do it. He had also asked the homeroom teacher and math professor Sojiro Sakaki during a regrettably brief visit to the school he still loved. But unlike Keita, the secret Bell Liberty Assistant Director/Vice-President had refused, and had even accused Kazuki of using Sakaki's connections to the Suzubishis and to his own family, from whom he was estranged and who had reluctantly entered into a minor-partner agreement with the Suzubishis due to certain situations, as an excuse to force him into it. This had had tempted the normally cool-headed Kazuki to hit him partly because he knew that Sakaki could be nice when he wanted to be, partly because Tomo meant a lot to Kazuki, partly because Sakaki and the previous Director - Tomo's late brother Nao, who Kazuki had personally chosen as his replacement - had been friends of a sort, and partly because Sakaki didn't seem to understand how minding Tomo would help both of their families' public images - either that, or he didn't care.

The visibly more kind and caring Keita was the better choice for Tomo anyway, and although Dr. Matsuoka was also keeping a good eye on Tomo, he was increasingly becoming distracted by his ever-improving relationship with his beloved Yoshizumi Hiroya, who had finished his medical training and maintained his own practice. Tomo wasn't jealous of that relationship, but was taking a measure of stability away from him. So it was agreed that Keita should be the new permanent legal guardian. 

But becoming that had not been easy.

There had been so much paperwork. So many questions. So much verification of one thing or another. Visits to government offices. And so many surprise visits - though, interestingly, these had mostly happened when Kazuki had been "unavailable". But during the times he had been home, he and Keita had severely restrained themselves, behaving as though they were just good friends so as not to harm Keita's chances. 

And during those occasions he would watch everything thoughtfully and seriously, his eyes revealing his thoughts as he looked around an apartment that was kept almost stripped of proof that he lived there. Keita knew this was difficult for him. Kazuki wanted to comment, wanted to tease both him and Tomo, wanted to show these visitors that he was their support system. But anything he said or did, however casually, might betray the relationship neither man wanted to be made public yet.

Whether or not the social workers and such working on the case suspected that anything was going on between Keita and Kazuki during the visits was hard to tell. All of them were very no-nonsense and only cracked very brief smiles when Keita fussed over something Tomo said or did especially when it was about his schoolwork - of course they also kept an eye on how Keita balanced being a teacher with minding Tomo - and they barely acknowledged Kazuki. That in itself was suspicious, as they wanted to know everyone that both Keita and Tomo associated with.

Kazuki had told Keita that he suspected that his family had something to do with all of the suspicious behavior, though he refused to ask them for help even though the Suzubishis had adopted only Nao some years ago - Tomo was already with his future personal saboteurs by then. And he was wary of investigating into whether or not his suspicions were true until after the guardianship was decided. Keita had enough to deal with; he didn't need the extra burden of whatever the results of such an investigation would be. Kazuki wanted his beloved to win with as clear a purpose as possible, and both of them were wary of what the Suzubishis would say or do if they learned about the relationship "too soon".

Their priority was Tomo, who for a time had been a little uncomfortable with the "permanent" part of the guardianship, though he refused to say exactly why to any of the social workers and such working on the case although he knew that this was delaying the proceedings. But both Keita and Kazuki already knew what the problem was. Tomo didn't mind keeping their secret, but at first he hadn't comfortable with the idea of accidentally intruding on their "moments" on a permanent basis.

Keita stroked Tomo's hair, and the teenager leaned into the touch.

It had taken time for them to reach this point. And there were still bumps and bruises along with awkward "intrusions" as one male teen and two adult males adjusted to sharing a living space. But it was all worth it. 

Tomo was in a sorely needed secure environment at last.

But his initial discomfort with anything "permanent" about his living arrangements was not a surprise, nor could he be blamed for his mistrust of adults in general. He and Nao, who had suffered poor health since birth, had been orphaned early, and their lives hadn't been easy. It was worse because they weren't been adopted together, leaving Tomo with a lonely spot in his heart that no one could fill. Worser yet, his last adoptive parents had willingly led him into committing several serious hacking crimes. Fortunately for Tomo, only his foster parents had been charged. But damage had still been done.

Some years later the health of the new Bell Liberty Director worsened further and he died soon after deeming that his brother's track running record made him worthy of attending the school. And among his last requests had been for Tomo to be his replacement, with Sakaki as the Assistant Director. The younger brother neither wanted nor thought he could handle such an important position, but decided to do because Nao had requested it. But he was still being proven that he could do well at it, and his position was kept a secret with the support of his best friend Yuki Asahino, who along with being the Student Council President was, like Keita had been, a transfer student with apparently only very good luck as his special talent.

The social workers hadn't shown much interest in Yuki...

From the gist of what Keita occasionally accidentally overhead of Tomo and Yuki's conversations about Bell Liberty, and his own infrequent observations of Yuki and Professor Sakaki when they were alone together, Keita knew that there was a quiet closeness between this student and teacher that Tomo felt a little threatened by. But Keita didn't want to let on that he knew about it; he wasn't going to interfere unless it became necessary. And he hadn't told Kazuki about it either.

_Sorry, Kazuki. I don't like keeping things from you. But Tomo has to work this out by himself._

In Yuki, Keita was definitely reminded of himself when he was that age. But Yuki was different in his own ways. Most importantly he kept Tomo's secrets. And Tomo and Yuki were supposed to hang out the next morning. But Keita sadly had had to cancel that upon seeing Tomo slumped against the kitchen wall watery-eyed, coughing, congested, and struggling to breathe through a stuffy nose.

Yuki had been his typical cheery and understanding self.

"It's okay, we can go there another day! I'm so sorry he's sick! Can I bring something for him, Professor Ito? _Please?_ "

Keita had been more reminded of himself, and grinned indulgently.

 _Did I really sound like_ that?

"Of course you can. He might be sleeping, though."

"That's okay! I won't stay too long and keep him awake, he needs to rest as much as he can!"

At least he'll have a friend coming over, Keita thought now, and reluctantly stood up straight. He didn't want to leave Tomo's side, but...

"I _have_ to get some medicine."

_But first I have to tell Kazuki he's sick._

He checked his phone for messages and emails, but Kazuki hadn't sent anything more than "Love you. See you soon." earlier that day.

"He was really busy..."

Keita sighed, then sent a text, "Come back home already!" before realizing that he hadn't added "Love you" or told Kazuki about Tomo's cold.

He cringed.

"Ahhhhhh, I'm an _idiot._ "

Kazuki didn't actually need to be reminded that Keita loved him. But he liked the reminders of who Keita "belonged" to, as though Keita was in constant danger of being snatched away.

_Maybe he really believes that._

He quickly sent a message that Tomo wasn't feeling well, and again forgot the "Love you".

"Ahhhhh, he's gonna get mad!"

But not for long. Kazuki himself would say that he couldn't stay mad at Keita for long, but sometimes Keita wondered because he took so much of Tomo's care onto himself. Kazuki would tease him about this and joke that he was going to give Keita a "Mama Bear" plush - whatever that was - as a birthday present, then seriously tell him that even with the two of them, Tomo would turn out all right.

But Keita still worried enough about Tomo for the two of them.

 _What if he_ does _get an infection? What if I have to take him to the hospital? What if they can't take care of it? What if - no._

He forced himself to relax a little.

_Kazuki will be home soon. Then it'll be...the two of us...raising him...together._

He blushed even deeper this time.

"Ah. I've really got to get going."

He bent to stroke Tomo's head, frowning as it seemed that the teenager was a little feverish. But perhaps that was his "Mama Bear worrying".

_Don't want to risk it though._

"I'll be right back. But I'll leave you a note, anyway, and not on your phone! Ah. Be good, okay? Kazuki'll be home soon and we'll both take care of you."

His frown briefly deepened. Tomo called Keita "Mr. Keita" or "Mama Bear" when they were home - the latter ostensibly just to tease his guardian - but Kazuki always got "Mr. Suzubishi" or the occasional "Mr. Endo". He couldn't seem to help it.

If only that could change.

Keita sighed softly, then hurried to leave the apartment.


	2. Bonded: Chapter Two of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mr. Suzubishi makes at least one of his intentions for Kazuki known, and his son resists - Kazuki asks Keita to marry him. Immediately. How will Keita respond? - Yuki and Dr. Matsuoka come by the apartment

Kazuki didn't recognize the office he was walking into.

_Just how many offices does he_ have?

It was simply furnished, with a large wood desk with two tall, soft-looking leather chairs on either side of it and an empty doorless bookcase on a stubby cream-colored carpet.

There were no windows.

The seated Mr. Suzubishi waved at the other chair.

"Sit down, Kazuki."

Kazuki had time to notice that the chair he was sitting on was shorter than the other one before his father's serious expression became disgusted.

What _the-_

"Fa-"

"Tell your girlfriend that it's over," Mr. Suzubishi commanded.

This surprised Kazuki enough for his heart to skip a beat.

_Damn he found out-_

"Father-" he said nearly breathlessly.

_-but he said_ "girlfriend". _So he doesn't know who it is._

"Do you think I'm a fool, Kazuki? You've changed so much ever since you became the Director of that school."

Mr. Suzubishi looked him over with an unkind eye.

"And you've often come to see me perspiring and flushed, like now, and ever more recently you've been _glowing._ I'm a married man and I know that kind of glow. It only comes a certain way."

Kazuki didn't know what to say. He had thought he was being careful enough. But no, his father was not a fool.

He managed to keep his face expressionless but thoughts were tumbling around in his head.

_He has people spying on and following me. I guess I knew that. But he can't intrude on my private life so he doesn't know who it is but he's assuming it's a girl so either they don't know either or they're not telling him because he's not paying them enough for that damn it what's the difference-_

No. He had to stay calm.

"Just how many times have you delayed seeing me just so you can have your thrills? I've put up with it because I thought it was just that. A thrill. But it's been going on for years now. And it's become serious. I can see that you're in love."

Kazuki clenched a fist, fighting the urge to yell, or to scream. Either one would do, and he didn't care if it brought the building down.

_YES, I'm in love! And it's not some silly notion like you seem to think it is. I've loved Keita for as long as I can remember. Beyond that! And there's nothing anyone can do - that_ you _can do - to stop that._

His father sneered.

"You _do_ realize that part of the reason I sent you overseas so often was to see how strong this thrill was. This silly little notion. But it is very strong, isn't it? I commend you for your loyalty, misplaced as it is. She was fortunate. It only attests to you being a Suzubishi."

Sent _me overseas? What the_ hell?

"Oh. Keeping that to yourself, are you? Well. That doesn't matter, much, because this supposed love wasn't interfering with your work. But no more of this youthful foolishness."

_Wasn't?_

Kazuki realized that he apparently had missed a question. But he wasn't going to let his father know that.

_Keita..._

"Tell her that it's over."

Mr. Suzubishi put up a hand to still the rage he knew his son was having trouble restraining.

_He_ is _in love. And it's not some silly little notion. But that doesn't matter. He knows what his priorities are._

Kazuki bowed his head. He hated to do that in front of his father as it showed weakness. But he was struggling, and not with anger.

_There is NO WAY I'm leaving you. I promised you that we'll always be together, didn't I? I'll always love you. Always be with you. No. Matter. What. And as for Tomo-_

His father was watching him thoughtfully.

_She obviously isn't worthy of him. Or us. But that doesn't matter now._

"You've had your fun, son, toying with love - what could you possibly know about it, anyway, being far too young and being isolated besides-"

He leaned forward with a wickedly curious look in his eyes.

"Or _have_ you been?"

Kazuki glared at him.

_He thinks this is_ amusing. 

Mr. Suzubishi grinned evilly.

"Who have you been playing with behind my back, Kazuki?"

Kazuki frowned.

_He's bluffing. He really doesn't know who it is. Keita still has a chance._

His eyes widened.

We _have a chance._

"Who made you a man?"

_Keita...please..._

He felt a blush beginning.

_There's only one way. But we have to keep it quiet._

His father sneered and drew back a little.

"You really _are_ keeping it to yourself. So be it. But that doesn't change anything."

_What does he mean? Oh. OH NO-_

"Who is she, Father?" Kazuku asked suspiciously.

"Very perceptive. You're taking her to lunch."

Kazuki scowled.

_Son of a... Say yes, Keita. Please! It may be our only chance!_

"Father. _I_ will decide who I-"

Mr. Suzubishi sneered again.

"Don't be a fool. She is only the first. There will be more to choose from. A choice selection of eligible young women. And this will further promote you as the heir of the Suzubishis. Who is seeking a proper wife as he prepares to-"

_I don't BELIEVE this-! He's gone too far!_

Kazuki bounced to his feet, his anger making him tremble.

"I appreciate your _consideration. Father._ But I won't be taking anyone to lunch today. There are things that I need to do. And again, _I_ will decide who I will go out with."

He bowed, then began to leave.

_Damn it...he thinks he can...Keita! I'm coming home right now._

Mr. Suzubishi frowned, and his eyes narrowed.

"It's not like you to be vague. I wonder just what it is that you feel is so important to do today, besides telling your plaything goodbye. But you don't need to hurry to get these 'things' done. The young ladies will wait for you. I'll just wait for your call."

Kazuki looked at his left palm and smirked as he suddenly needed to stop the middle finger from rising.

_Yeah. If only you could, Father. But you don't have to, do you?_ You're _the one playing with love. If Mother knew-_

His cell phone rang with a number he didn't recognize. But only a few people had his cell phone number, so even if the caller had made a mistake it was a welcome distraction that allowed him to leave without saying anything more to his father.

"Yes?" he said when he answered it.

There was a click as the call was ended on the other end, which both surprised him and made him suspicious.

But that was all right, because by then he was already in the hallway.

_I'll check this out once I-_

The message indicator sounded, and he hesitated.

_All right then-_

But when he saw that it was from Keita, he relaxed, grinned deviously and immediately sent a reply.

_I hope you're keeping it hot for me._

He could just imagine Keita suddenly needing a cold glass of water very badly, and the deviousness deepened.

_I really would like that cup of tea when I come home. How's Tomo? Love you._

Keita was still irresistably adorable when he was embarrassed, and Kazuki intended to never stop teasing him.

_One day, he's going to get back at me._

And he knew that he could withstand the punishment, whatever it was. Because it would be from the man he loved.

"I'm going home," he told the approaching Mr. Ishizuka, who nodded.

The indicator sounded again, and he gasped then tensed up as he read the message.

_"Right now,"_ he told the assistant.

-GHFB-

There were five people ahead of the visibly agitated Keita at the counter in a small pharmacy. 

He was restraining the urge to drop what he had chosen and run because although other pharmacies had the specific products that he wanted, this one was the closest to the apartment.

_Dr. Matsuoka's on another holiday with Dr. Hiroya, so I can't ask him for help._

He blushed.

_Well I_ could, _but I don't want to interrupt._

And if he called his parents, they would be helpful, but his mother and sister - if she was at home - would ask him question after question about why and what and who and how and and when and he didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"No! That's not what the doctor told me!" complained the person currently being served, and then coughed.

Keita scowled.

_It's going around? Ah._

His message indicator sounded, and as he reached for the phone he realized that he was wearing one of Kazuki's jackets over his pyjamas.

_OH..._

He trembled, practically burst into a sweat, his mouth worked, he swallowed hard, and he fought a touch of panic as he wondered if anyone around him had noticed.

Fortunately, everyone else seemed to be occupied with other matters. But still...

_I...I, I, I...oh. Oh, the phone...the_ phone. The phone!

Forcing himself to control himself, he exhaled twice, took the phone out of the left pocket then retrieved the message.

His eyes widened and he blushed anew.

_"Oop!"_ he accidentally said, and cringed as _now_ people decided to pay attention to him.

_I can't breathe...I'm all red...I'm wet...I'm shaking...they know, they KNOW-_

Then he saw the "reason" for the "request", and embarrassment became irritation.

_KAZUKI..._

The man in front of him quickly looked back at him over one shoulder, then looked forwards again and chuckled.

"Has your girlfriend given up on trying to make nice with you?"

Jerked out of thoughts of how to get revenge on Kazuki, Keita looked up.

"Huh?"

The man nodded slowly, then stepped to one side.

"Go on, go ahead of me. You don't want to keep her or the kid waiting, believe me."

Keita's eyes widened.

_It's that obvious? Oh. The pyjamas._

The man grinned.

"You look like you were kicked out of bed because you didn't want to take your turn with him. That's medicine for him, right? Yeah, go on. Go ahead of me. And take your punishment like a man."

Other people laughed gently at this.

Keita blushed yet again.

_Why is he assuming it's a boy?_

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Please." The man moved further aside.

Behind the counter, the pharmacist asked for the next person to serve, and Keita relaxed a little.

_I'll be home soon, Tomo. I_ hope. 

-GHFB-

Fifteen or so minutes later the panting Keita felt an almost ominous feeling tickling him as he shifted the bag with the pharmacy's logo on it until he could take his keys out of a pyjama pocket, and he hesistated before he unlocked the front door.

Then he scowled.

_What am I_ doing? _He's_ waiting _for me!_

He quickly unlocked the door and the scent of fresh red roses wafted over to him.

_Where are they? And did Yuki bring those?_

It was unlikely, but he wouldn't put it past the younger man. Perhaps he had seen a flower shop and had been seized by an impulse - "My friend isn't feeling well-" and had followed through on it.

Kazuki liked flowers too, Keita remembered as he emptied the pockets and hung up the jacket, and according to him they helped to clean the air.

Then he remembered the nearly ominous feeling and hurried to Tomo's bedroom.

And stopped short.

His lover's suit jacket was carelessly resting on one corner of the bed, his dress shoes were lying askew near the doorway, his sleeves were hapharzardly rolled up, and Kazuki was wiping the sleeping Tomo's face with a wet washcloth. 

He also radiated an intense concern and determination for Tomo, and Keita was too happy to see him to be mad at him for tricking and surprising him.

_He's HERE! He's home._

"Dr. Matsuoka's coming over," Kazuki said without looking at Keita, then smiled softly although his eyes were still showing the intensity. "And I won't ask you to forgive me yet."

_There's so much I have to tell you. But give me a minute,_ he thought.

The second sentence didn't properly follow the first one to Keita, who realized then that he was more tired than he thought.

"Huh?" he said within another pant.

"Keita." Kazuki stopped wiping, then folded the washcloth into a square, secured it with his right hand and looked at his lover. The smile was still on his face, but it wasn't in his eyes.

Keita blinked, then began to get nervous.

"Kazuki, tell me what happened!"

"There's a lot I have to talk to you about. Especially our future. I know we've talked about what we want to do, but..."

"KAZUKI - oh-"

Blushing and looking a little uncomfortable now, Kazuki bowed his head.

_Why is this so difficult?_

"I thought this would be easier," he murmured.

You're _the one I want to be with._

Keita took a step towards him.

" _What_ would? Kazuki-"

_What's wrong? Tell me, Kazu-_

Kazuki suddenly raised his head, and Keita gasped at the tears in his eyes.

"Kazuki! What is it, what's wrong?"

He walked towards him.

Kazuki practically beamed at him, sniffled, quickly shook his head, then stuck his arms out to Keita. The washcloth fell to the floor unnoticed.

"Let's get married right now."

_"HUH?"_

Keita stopped short again, absentmindedly dropped the bag, and he wasn't sure what combination of everything that was going on was suddenly making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed. But he was sure that Kazuki was rushing over and calling to him, that Tomo woke up coughing and complaining, and that someone was ringing the doorbell.

"Kazuki?...Can you answer that-"

And then his eyes closed.

-GHFB-

As he opened them he heard Kazuki sigh with relief, then he felt his left hand support his head so he could sip from what turned out to be a cup of water.

"You've been working too hard, Mama Bear," Kazuki said in one of the soft voices he used when he and Keita had gone to bed, and that alerted Keita to where he was.

_I'm in bed. But-_

"Kazuki..." He coughed, then recovered. "It's _that_ late?"

As his eyes fully focused he saw Kazuki blink, then blush, then smile.

"Not yet. But you _have_ been out for a while." 

He then frowned, put the cup on the coaster on the small bedside chest of drawers closest to him, then hurried to hold Keita close. 

"You frightened me."

Keita rested his hands on Kazuki's back and his face on his right shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Kazuki firmly shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. It's _my_ fault. I was inconsiderate-"

"Kazuki-"

Kazuku pulled back to look at him.

"I didn't even say 'Hi, I'm home.'"

"It's okay. When you found out that Tomo's sick-"

"That's not a good excuse."

Keita managed a smile.

"Well, then, hi."

Kazuki's eyes half-closed, and he moved to kiss him.

"I'm home..."

They kissed briefly, then held each other close, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Keita..."

_I missed you._

"Kazuki..."

_I missed you so much!_

Kazuki suddenly frowned.

"Keita."

"Hm?"

"Doctor Matsuoka wants to know who the lollypops are _really_ for, since Tomo can't really taste anything right now."

Keita cringed.

"Ah-heh...they were on sale..."

"Right. Only the strawberry-flavored ones were on sale."

"Ah-heh..."

Kazuki shook his head slowly. "What am I going to do with you?" His eyes darkened. "Or _to_ you?"

Keita looked at him with half-closed eyes and parted lips, and Kazuki brought him even closer to himself.

_Keita...I'll bet you're really delicious right now._

"Mister Suzubishi - _oh!_ " A furiously blushing Yuki was in the doorway. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

_But you're not looking away,_ Kazuki thought as he gently released the now-blushing Keita. 

"What is it, Yuki?" he asked.

Yuki finally looked away, and scratched a random spot on his scalp.

"Uhhh, Doctor Matsuoka wants some tea, but I'm not sure how to make it the way he wants..."

Kazuki blinked, then smirked.

_I get it. Time to get back to work._

"Okay. We'll make some for you and Keita as well, and you two can spend some time together in the kitchen while I check on Tomo again. Is that okay?"

Yuki hesitated - wouldn't Professor Ito rather be with Kazuki instead of _him?_ \- then grinned and nodded.

"Okay!"

Kazuki grinned back, then settled the now-pensive Keita against the propped-up pillows on their bed.

Keita put up a palm as though to stop him.

"Kazuki, what's really going on? What are you and Doctor Matsuoka and Tomo going to talk about - mmm-"

Kazuki stole a quick kiss.

"I'll tell you later."

"But-"

"Really." Kazuki kissed his forehead, then softly exhaled. "I'd better go before I change my mind."

"Kazuki...mmmm..."

Another stolen kiss, then Kazuki said against his mouth: "And you make that so easy for me."

_"Who have you been playing with behind my back, Kazuki?"_

Kazuki gasped, then drew back.

_Son of a-_

"Kazuki?" Keita sounded worried, and Kazuki winced.

_I'm still not ready to tell you everything._

"It's nothing, don't worry-"

Keita grabbed his tie.

_I don't want to hear that! Something's wrong, why aren't you telling me?!_

Kazuki frowned, then gently freed himself.

_I'm so sorry-_

"Keita-"

"No!" Keita glared at him. "Tell me what's going on!"

Kazuki hesitated, then said: "He's going to take blood samples from us-"

"WHAT? Why? Didn't we pass our last physicals?"

Kazuki shook his head.

"It's for the blood test we need to take for the license."

"For the what-" Then Keita realized, and his temper flared in his eyes. _"KAZUKI!"_

Kazuki grabbed his hands.

"I really want us to get married as soon as possible. And I will explain why." He smirked, but his eyes were soft with love. " _Then_ I'll ask you to forgive me."

He stole another kiss, then left their bedroom, leaving Yuki to gape after him and Keita to shake his head slowly.

"Professor Ito, why didn't you stop him?" Yuki asked Keita without looking at him.

Keita heaved a long sigh.

"It's hard for me to stay mad at him too," he said.


	3. Bonded: Chapter Three of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Matsuoka compliments Yuki on his tea and warns Keita about "a" threat to his relationship with Kazuki - Kazuki tells Keita and Tomo a little about his father's intentions - Tomo gets some parental love from his "Bears".

Dr. Matsuoka grinned at Yuki and Keita, who were sitting opposite each other at the kitchen table sipping tea, before putting his empty cup in the sink.

_Keita looks fine. But Kazuki didn't tell him everything yet, did he? Damn him. Has he forgotten how strong Keita is, even after all this time?_

"Thank you, Yuki. That was perfect."

Yuki gently waved this aside.

"Ahhh, Mr. Suzubishi made it. I just helped him."

"That's not what _he_ said, and he's not one to lie."

"Ahhhhhh." Yuki blushed.

"Anyway." The doctor joined them at the table. "How are you feeling, Keita?"

Keita showed him a falsely bright smile.

"I'm okay."

"Uhm-" Yuki sensed the doctor's serious intentions. "Should I be helping Mr. Suzubishi with something?"

The doctor shook his head.

"No. Stay here. Keita, what did Kazuki tell you?"

Keita scowled.

"That you want blood samples for that license," he said bitterly, which was an unusual tone for him.

Doctor Matsuoka frowned at that and what Keita had been told.

_Damn it, Kazuki!_

"So he didn't tell you why he wants you two to get married now rather than later."

Yuki gasped, but this was ignored.

"No," Keita said shortly.

The doctor leaned back.

"I'll leave it to him to tell you. But from what I understand, there's a threat to your relationship."

"WHAT?"

_NO! And why did he tell YOU before he told ME?!_

Keita jerked to his feet and accidentally knocked his cup over. Yuki gasped again, and jumped up to clean up the mess.

The doctor put up a palm.

"It's just a threat. Kazuki wants to make sure that it doesn't become more than that." He got up to help Yuki. "Once again he's risking everything for you. But that's not why you should marry him." 

Keita began to move to help with the clean up, but the doctor gently waved this aside.

_"I'll always protect you."_

How many times had Kazuki said that?

Keita scowled again.

_But that's not enough-_

His head jerked to the doorway, and Kazuki, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, stood there.

"Keita-" 

His eyebrows went up at the look on his lover's face, but Keita didn't give him a chance to comment on it.

"Just what the hell's going on? What are you protecting me from _now?_ "

Kazuki nodded, then walked into the kitchen.

"My father's intentions."

Keita's eyebrows went up.

"WHAT?"

Doctor Matsuoka shook his head slowly.

"I thought you were going to ask me and Yuki to be witnesses at the grand ceremony. Come on, Yuki, let's check on Tomo."

"Huh?" Yuki looked confused. "I'm not old enough to be a witness! But anyway - the last time I saw him he was - OH." He bowed his head. "Coming..."

Kazuki shook his head slowly as he motioned for the two to stay.

" _Honestly_...Come on, Keita. Please. I want Tomo to hear this too." He glared at the doctor. "That sedative didn't last long."

"Really? Imagine that." Doctor Matsuoka's surprise was intentionally badly faked. "I must have been too distracted to give him the proper dosage. By what, I wonder."

Kazuki heaved a sigh.

"Never mind...please, Keita."

Keita also heaved a sigh.

"Okay. But you have to tell me everything!"

Kazuki nodded, then stuck a hand out to him.

"I will."

_Please don't let this be the last time I hold your hand._

-GHFB-

A scowling, pyjamas-wearing Tomo watched their linked hands rather than them as they walked into his bedroom, but they knew that he appreciated the expression of their affection.

"Okay-" He winced, then coughed, and they frowned then hurried over to him.

He waved this concern aside. 

"I-"

They began to fuss over him, plumping up his pillows, straightening the bedsheets, checking his temperature via his forehead, cheeks and neck, and checking his pulse at his wrists.

He rolled his eyes.

"Stop it-"

They didn't stop until they were sure that he was comfortable.

"You two..."

And then Keita sat next to him on the bed, while Kazuki sat near his feet.

He rolled his eyes again.

"Honestly," he said scoldingly. "You two want to catch my cold?"

"We're fine," Kazuki said, and he nodded. 

"Then say what you got to say."

"Right. My father..." Kazuki winced, then continued. "My father knows that I'm involved with someone, but he doesn't know who and he thinks it's a woman."

Keita gasped.

"NO!"

Tomo's eyes narrowed.

"Spying on you?" he asked suspiciously.

Kazuki nodded.

"Yeah, but either they've been instructed not to get too close or he's not paying them enough. Anyway-"

"Kazuki-" Keita had gone pale. "That means - that means-"

"We're not going to behave any differently. Anyway-"

"BUT - they know-"

"They don't know that we know, and I want to keep it that way. Anyway, that's not the only way he knows I'm seeing someone." He blushed. "Apparently, I look like it."

Tomo smirked.

"Yeah, you do."

Kazuki winked at him.

"How would _you_ know?"

"HEY-" The smirk was replaced by a blush and a scowl.

"Anyway, he said that he's tired of putting up with what he mistakenly thinks is 'youthful nonsense'-"

"HEH," said Tomo.

"-so he's set me up for some dates with women I don't know."

Keita winced, then looked away.

"Kazuki..."

_So_ that's _why he wants us to get married._

"He wants to marry me off." Kazuki sneered. "It isn't really about _me_. It's all part of the image he wants people to see."

Tomo smirked again.

"He wants to take you off the market-" He had a coughing fit, and Keita patted his back while the suddenly blushing Kazuki expertly unfastened the top button of his pyjama top, checked his neck, chin, cheeks, forehead and ears, then refastened the button.

"I was never on the market," Kazuki said softly, but Tomo firmly nodded as he recovered.

"Ye - yes - you were," he managed to say. "I've seen girls and women drool all over your pictures in magazines. Some old ladies, too. And a few guys. You're _hot._ "

"What...?"

Kazuki blushed deeper and began to sweat, swallowed hard, then looked at Keita for his reaction to this embarrassing information, but Keita was refusing to look at him.

_Maybe one of those women will be better for him than me. She'll be accepted, anyway. Unlike_ me.

"My whole life, there's only ever been one person for me," Kazuki said very softly.

_It's always been_ you.

Keita winced as he felt the love in Kazuki's eyes and voice.

_It's always been the same for me, too. But because you love me, I'm in the way._

Tomo sneered, but his eyes revealed his admiration.

"Your whole life?" he wanted to know, and Kazuki nodded.

"Always," he answered.

Tomo rolled his eyes.

"Mama Bear, marry him already."

"It's not that easy. I have to persuade him," Kazuki said.

"Really? Then what have you two been doing for the-"

Keita gasped.

_"Tomo!"_

"Aha, I got you to pay attention."

"I _was_ paying attention," Keita said without much conviction.

Tomo frowned.

"I don't get it. You're my parents, right? So get married."

"Your-" Kazuki and Keita said together, then looked at each other and grinned proudly while their love for him and each other shone in their eyes.

Tomo nodded.

"See? Big Bear and Mama Bear-"

Then he gasped.

"I have to-"

Kazuki fondly ruffled his hair, and he frowned.

" _Stop_ that."

Kazuki continued to ruffle.

"I've already taken care of everything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I used a different name though."

"Yeah? Whose? It wasn't my secretary's, he'd have told me."

"I can't tell you _all_ of my secrets."

"Oh _come on!_ "

"Anyway, your schedule's clear for all of next week. Except for your homework." Kazuki stopped ruffling. "'Big Bear'?"

Tomo blushed.

"Yeah..."

Kazuki grinned.

"Then that makes you our Little Panda."

_Since that's what represents the Director these days...but that's_ our _secret, all right?_

Tomo groaned loudly at that, but Keita burst out laughing.

Kazuki watched both of them fondly.

_I'm never giving them up. This...is my family._ Whatever _Keita decides._

"In fact," he continued teasingly, "I'm going to make a little panda plush just for you-"

"Arrrghhh, _stop it_ , Dad-"

All three of them froze in place, and a long few seconds went by while each of them thought about what Tomo had just called Kazuki.

Then Keita and Kazuki looked at each other, then they both looked at the blushing Tomo, then they grabbed him in the first hug that they had shared together with him.

Tomo struggled and protested, but all of them knew that this was another temporary reflex.

But neither Kazuki nor Keita knew what Tomo was thinking.

Even being his brother, Nao had only been able to do so much for him. And the orphange and the friends both he and Nao had made there hadn't been able to provide him with everything that he had needed. And he couldn't remember any of foster parents hugging him at all.

Being without true parental love for so long, he hadn't known how much he had needed the unrestrained depth of caring that he was receiving now. All for him. And just for him.

He felt warm. He felt valued. He felt _loved._

Kazuki and Keita pulled back so they could kiss briefly, and he could feel them smile fondly at him before both of them kissed him on the top of the head for a long second and then held him close again.

It was too much.

He began to cry, and Keita and Kazuki held him even closer with their arms and with reassuring words. But they didn't need to say or do anything more for him at this moment. Being with them was enough.

_I'm home._

And this knowledge nuzzled him to sleep.


	4. Bonded: Chapter Four of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita can't stay mad at Kazuki for long - Minding Tomo - Kazuki reveals a little more of his plans to Keita and realizes something about his assistant - Keita says "Yes." - Kazuki wants to make a few phone calls

Keita wanted to stay with Tomo for a while longer, but Kazuki gently urged him into leaving the bedroom.

"Keita. We have to-"

Keita glared at him as they walked into the hallway.

"No. _You_ have to."

"Keita-"

Keita stalked into their bedroom and over to one of the two chests of drawers to yank out a casual change of clothing, a towel and washcloth, and underwear.

" _Damn_ it, Kazuki..."

Kazuki half-closed the door, then sat on the bed and watched Keita, forcing his darkening eyes to look away as he began to unfasten the buttons of his pyjama top.

"I'm going to take a shower. Don't come in there."

Kazuki winced.

"Keita..."

Keita firmly shook his head.

"I won't let you - not this time. I always let you do this to me. Talk me into things, convince me why it's the right thing to do - it's like you're-"

Kazuki's arousal was replaced by sheer love as he bounced to his feet and hurried to wrap his arms around Keita.

"NO. I will _never_ take advantage of you. You and Tomo are the most important things to me. I would never hurt either of you. Keita..."

Already weakening from Kazuki's sincerity, Keita heaved a sigh.

"I don't like it when you keep things from me."

Kazuki held him a little closer.

_And you don't think that I know about Tomo's distraction. I've seen how he looks at Yuki sometimes. But I understand. I won't say anything either._

"I'm sorry. Dr. Matsuoka knows me too well. I can't hide anything from him. When I called him about Tomo he just...took advantage."

Keita shook his head slowly.

 _Well, he_ is _a doctor, and he knows you better than anyone else does._

"But he said he would come right away."

Kazuki nodded.

"He asked me why you hadn't called him. I didn't want to get into that...Keita...I was angry with him. I just wanted him to see Tomo, and he wanted to play games with me."

"But what about Dr. Hiroya?"

Kazuki exhaled.

"Dr. Matsuoka said that they were already on their way back home. Damn it. He could have just said that from the beginning."

"Heh." Keita smirked. "Now you know how _I_ feel."

Kazuki's eyes widened and he looked as though he wanted to say something about that. Instead, he smiled and kissed Keita on the forehead.

" _Touché._ Keita, I'm really sorry. And about tricking you, too."

Keita looked up at him with a smile.

"I know. It didn't go as you planned, huh?"

Kazuki's eyes darkened again as he shook his head.

"I wanted to surprise you. I even bought flowers." He smiled. "But I forgot the chocolate-covered strawberries."

"That's okay." Keita, his eyes also darkening, pulled him even closer. "There's strawberry milk in the fridge."

Kazuki stopped shaking his head to use his lips to gently pry Keita's apart.

"I can't dip you in milk," he whispered.

"And you know I don't like chocolate _that_ much," Keita countered.

"I know." Kazuki took one of Keita's hands and walked over to their bed. "But _you're_ not the one who would have been eating it."

He laughed as Keita blushed.

"KAZUKI...oh, what am I going to do with you? Oh-"

Keita's eyes widened as he was gently laid on the bed, and he gently pushed Kazuki away enough so he could talk.

"Wait-"

Kazuki hungrily looked him over as he took off his t-shirt.

"By now it's just us and Tomo."

He smirked, then began to pull down Keita's pyjama pants.

"I guess I _do_ look like it."

He bent to steal a kiss.

" _You_ always do," he said very proudly.

Keita blushed again, then grinned softly and reached for him.

"Welcome home, Big Bear."

Kazuki briefly inclined his head.

"Thank you, Mama Bear. Love you."

"Love you too."

Kazuki took off his jeans, then Keita's pyjamas pants, then happily fell into Keita's arms.

"Keita..."

"Kazuki..."

"Let's not wake him..."

"Okay."

"But I really missed you so much."

"Show me."

"Only if you show _me_."

"Mmmmmm...."

They softly kissed; then there was another kiss, and another, then a few more, and each one was longer and deeper than the one before it.

"Kazuki..."

"Mmmmmmmm."

They became lost in each other, and soon there were no more words, just sounds of love's softer efforts.

-GHFB-

Keita showered first, then put on the one towelling robe in the bedroom. It was a bit too big for him - apparently it was Kazuki's - but he didn't focus any attention on that as he went to Tomo's room, indicating a level of comfort with the garment.

He bent to briefly rest a hand on the teenager's forehead.

_Good. I was wrong. Still no fever._

The approaching evening's light slipped through the gap in the curtains at the bedroom window and caught Keita's eye; he smiled softly, then walked over to the window and gently pushed at one of the curtains to get a better look.

His eyes twinkled at the view.

_The stars'll come early tonight._

During the "Kazu-nii" days, Kazuki had taught Keita a lot of things, including about the wonders in the sky. Little by little, these things were coming back to him.

Keita winced.

 _But_ I'm _not teaching_ you _anything. How_ can _I? I don't even understand some of the things you read. All those words like "debt ratio" and "prime rate" and "asset allocation". You always say I shouldn't worry about it. But I_ do! _What good am I?_

He inhaled through his nose to let out a sigh, and Kazuki's natural scent tickled his nose. 

"Keita."

Wearing a towel secured at his waist and another, smaller towel flat across his damp hair, Kazuki walked up behind Keita and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a firm but flexible grip.

"We _have_ to go shopping tomorrow."

"Mm." Keita let out the breath as he nodded, then remembered what Kazuki had said about being watched and winced again.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

I _did this to him._

"No, Keita. We _will_ go shopping tomorrow. If anyone has a problem with that-"

Keita gasped.

"Kazuki, no-"

_"No."_

Kazuki's tone indicated that there was to be no further discussion of the matter, and the surprised Keita turned in his embrace to see a cold determination that he'd only seen glimpses of before.

_He's furious. But-_

It was also protective.

"Kazuki-"

_Whenever someone's threatening something that he cares about-_

Keita had seen a mood like this in action heroes, when they picked up a weapon and waged a single-person war against the Evil Big Bad Guy. The heroes didn't care about being a hero. They just wanted the Big Bad Guy to leave their families or people alone, and if they had to die so be it, but damned if they didn't make sure the Big Bad Guy's head rolled before they left this world.

But that was fiction, even when based on truth.

Kazuki's state of mind was real. And though he had shown signs of being able to hold his own in a fight, the only weapon he could use against the Suzubishis was his mind.

 _No, there's his heart, too,_ Keita amended.

"You and Tomo are my life. They are not going to take that away from me," Kazuki nearly snarled.

Keita blinked back sudden tears. It wasn't what Kazuki had said, it was the motivation for those words.

Kazuki held him tighter.

"Let them have whatever they want-"

"Except the school," Keita accidentally interrupted.

Kazuki sneered, but relaxed his grip and briefly rubbed his face in Keita's hair.

"Oh, they can't keep me away from my school for too much longer."

Keita gasped and turned to face him.

"What-"

Kazuki moved his right hand to rest the palm on Keita's face.

"Heh. Let them have whatever else they want. Let them take everything else away from me. Let them disown me. I don't give a damn _what_ they do. What's mine is mine and they can't have that."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

But Keita knew. Not quite fully yet, but little by little-

"Kazuki-"

"And even if I lose _that_ -"

Keita gasped again.

_The villa._

"I'm _not_ going to lose my family."

Keita's eyes widened so much that they all but fell out of his head.

_Did he just disown the Suzubishis? And does he mean to-_

"Kazuki, we can't-"

It would cause too much trouble if they did. But it would be so nice if they could. And if they could adopt Tomo it would be even better. The three of them, living together in that villa, and so close to the school, too.

_Our family...Us. Yes._

But the Suzubishis would never allow it. The very idea of two adult men raising a child, alone, in that villa - they might go as far as to demolish it just to avoid that. And if one of those men happened to be Kazuki, all hell could break loose before they completely disowned him, perhaps going so far as to throw him onto a street or an unknown location and leave him there to die.

No-

_Unless..._

Of course it would be easy for anyone to find out if they were living there if any of the three of them were seen coming and going at that house.

No.

_If it was just you and Tomo..._

NO.

Something in his heart was now screaming at him.

_NO!_

_This is my life._ They _are my life._

He stroked Kazuki's face.

_Wherever we live doesn't matter._

He looked deeply into Kazuki's eyes and realized that here, and sleeping in the nearby bed, was something truly worth fighting for.

Something even deeper than his fight to stay at Bell Liberty several years ago...

_Even with everyone's help, I hadn't known I was so strong._

And now...and now...

"Kazuki..."

_We always have to be strong for each other and for Tomo. And for everyone._

He accepted everything. The past, the present, and whatever would happen in the future.

 _Their_ future.

_We won't lose._

Tears filled his eyes, and he knew that what he was going to say now wouldn't just affirm that acceptance, but it would also give Kazuki permission to start his one-person war.

_We'll be here when you come back._

"Yes."

Kazuki gasped as understanding filled his eyes.

"Keita-"

_I love you._

He pressed Keita against his body so his lover could feel everything that he had to offer him, including what all the words in the world were insufficent to express.

"Keita."

_We won't lose._

"Kazuki..." Keita looked at the smaller towel, and Kazuki relaxed his hold so that he could dry his hair, involuntarily sighing with mixed tension relief and pleasure as Keita also massaged his scalp.

_Feels so good when he does that..._

"I have to make a few calls," Kazuki said a little breathily.

"Okay." Keita stopped massaging, but continued to dry Kazuki's hair.

 _He'll_ still _fall asleep if I keep this up._

"But I have to call my assistant first-"

Kazuki froze in place, and his eyes practically flew back open.

"Huh?" Keita drew back. "Are you going somewhere _now?_ Wait, what's wrong? Kazuki-"

Kazuki blinked, shook his head slowly, then stroked Keita's back.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

Kazuki chuckled softly.

" _My assistant_ is why my father doesn't know about you. About _us._ It _has_ to be him."

Keita grinned softly.

"Mr. Ishizuka's on your side."

" _Our_ side." Kazuki stole a kiss. "I should have known. He's so loyal to me, refusing to be assigned to anyone else...I can't thank him enough."

Keita playfully frowned at him.

"But you have to ask him for another favor. Isn't he home by now? Mmm-"

Kazuki stole another kiss.

"He's always waiting for my calls. It'll take him a while to get here, though."

"Huh? Why-" It came to him, and the frown became serious. "He's at the villa, isn't he?!"

"Shhhh."

"I'm already up," Tomo said within a groan; it almost sounded like a whine. "I felt the light on my face and thought it was time to get up for school."

"Or try to avoid it," Kazuki said with a touch of irritation.

But Keita cringed at his innocent mistake.

"Oops, sorry about that-"

Tomo sneezed, then had another coughing fit. But he managed to smile proudly at Kazuki and Keita as they hurried over.

"It's about damn time you two sealed the deal," he whispered.

"Thanks." Kazuki stroked his hair, then stole another kiss from Keita and stood up. "I'll make those calls."

"Okay." Keita began to fuss over Tomo.

"Hey, where you going?" protested Tomo, on the way to becoming spoiled from their combined fussing.

Kazuki grinned at him.

"Be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Uh?" Tomo groaned again. "I don't wanna go anywhere."

"We're expecting guests."

_"Huh?"_

Then Tomo grinned.

"There's gonna be cake, right?"

"Maybe."

"Argh-"

Kazuki left the bedroom gently laughing.

Keita sighed, then produced a shrink-wrapped strawberry-flavored lollypop seemingly from out of thin air. He gave it to the now-frowning Tomo, expecting the teen to pout about it being unwrapped.

"Here."

"It's still wrapped."

Keita gave him a mild scolding look, and he slowly began to unwrap it himself.

"Thanks, Mama Bear."

"You're welcome."

Keita fought the urge to sigh.

_Oh, yes, we're going to have to be strong._


	5. Bonded: Chapter Five of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keita ponders his life a little while trying to decide what to wear - Keita and Kazuki have a Moment of Cute before having a Love's Calling moment - Keita and Tomo have a funny unintentional Moment of Cute - Tomo feels unworthy of romantic love - Tomo and Kazuki have a Moment of Cute

Some minutes later, Tomo was taking a shower in a virtual steam room at Keita's insistence. He periodically coughed, but otherwise seemed to be fine on his own.

Keita himself, still wearing the towelling robe, was standing in front of his clothes closet staring at the neatly categorized variety of tops, bottoms, ties, belts and shoes.

_I'm getting married._

He reached for a black suit jacket, then scowled and drew his hand back.

 _I'm getting_ married.

He grabbed a hanger with a white dress shirt on it.

 _I'm getting married to a_ man.

Of course, Kazuki wasn't _just_ a man. But he was, a man.

 _I never thought I'd get married to a_ man.

Then he smiled dreamily.

 _But I_ love _this man._

He held up the shirt to see if it needed to be ironed, then scowled and shook his head slowly.

 _It's one of_ his _shirts._

To fool the social workers during the case for Tomo's guardianship, Kazuki had mixed the small selection of clothing that he kept in the apartment in with Keita's larger amount of clothing. They had gotten so used to this little trick that they had yet to stop doing it.

"Keita? Are you dressed yet?" Kazuki, wearing a light blue dress shirt loose over navy suit pants, walked into the bedroom and shook his head slowly as he walked over to him. Then he took the hanger, put the shirt back, then carefully draped clothing over an arm: a light gray dress shirt, black suit pants, and a dark silver tie.

Keita snapped out of his mood, looked at the selection, and scowled again.

"I thought those were _yours._ "

Kazuki winced.

"You truly are hopeless, you know that?"

Two bright red spots appeared on Keita's cheeks.

"You know I don't shop for clothes often..."

Kazuki grinned, then turned to face him.

"Then, aren't you glad you have me to do these kinds of things for you? _Oh._ "

Keita came up behind him, slid his hands under his shirt, then unfastened the pants.

Kazuki sighed with pleasure.

"Well, you're welcome. But we don't have time for this now - ohhh, Keita - we're supposed to be getting ready. Keita..."

The pants slipped to the floor. Kazuki stepped out of them, put the clothing back in the closet, then took Keita by a hand and led him to the bed, lying down on one side.

"Five minutes," he breathed out.

Keita grunted a protest at this time frame.

Kazuki smirked.

"Then _I'll_ get on top. I'm better at time management than you anyway."

"No way." Keita shook his head, then rested behind him. "It's my turn, _anyway._ "

"Who's counting?" Kazuki took one of Keita's hands and put it just where he wanted it.

Keita grinned broadly and proudly.

"I've stopped counting. I want every minute with you and Tomo to last forever."

Kazuki grinned broadly and proudly, then turned his head for a kiss.

"Mmmm. I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is our last time as an unmarried couple."

"Oh." Keita blinked. "That reminds me-"

"It's just the formalities. Ahhh, I don't mean 'just'-"

"I know."

"We'll promise to be together forever, then our witnessess-"

"Dr. Matsuoka and who else?"

"It's very interesting, but the doctor got a sudden call and can't make it."

"That is _very_ interesting."

"Uh-huh." Kazuki scowled. "But we'll have our two witnessess, and the official - my assistant recommended them - will take care of the rest of it. Oh, and we don't have to worry about the blood samples. The doctor said he already took care of that."

"I just _bet_ he did." Keita shook his head slowly. "Well. Mmmm..."

He squeezed, and Kazuki let out a deep sigh of pleasure and anticipation before winking at him.

"Be gentle. Mmmm-"

Keita stole a kiss, then his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I'm happy to be marrying you, Big Bear."

Kazuki gave him a very loving look.

" _I'm_ happy to be marrying _you_ , Mama Bear. OH. Oh, Keita." Keita's hand was moving. "You're ruining the big moment - ah, ah-"

"You don't want to be late for our wedding, do you?"

"I _did_ consider it."

 _"Kazuki!"_ Keita's hand froze in place, and Kazuki groaned in protest. "Don't let's start on the wrong toes - argh-"

He winced.

Kazuki grinned.

" _What_ did you say?"

"N-never mind! You're _terrible_ , you know that?"

"Would you have me be otherwise? Don't answer that." Kazuki stole a kiss. "We'll get married after this. All right?"

Keita sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you sometimes - don't answer that - but okay."

He resumed his stroke, and both men thought about what they could do together later.

And then the shower's water flow suddenly shut off...

Both men's eyes widened. Then Keita sped up his movements. Kazuki first clapped a hand over his own mouth, then had to bite that hand as the pleasure became almost too much for him to keep quiet about it.

But it wasn't finished quickly enough. The bathroom door opened, and they froze in place except for Keita's hand slowing down.

"Oh _shit,_ " Kazuki whispered.

"Mama Bear, where are you?" Tomo said with far too much amusement in his voice.

Keita quietly heaved a sigh.

 _One of these days, I'm_ really _going to-_

Kazuki gave him a warning look, and he faked a grin.

"You sound better!" he called out. "Get dressed."

"Okay!" Tomo's voice indicated that he was walking towards his bedroom. "Are you getting ready?"

Keita rolled his eyes.

_"Yes."_

Tomo sighed.

"You're so grumpy. That's a bad influence. I hope I don't turn out like that."

And now Keita could actually feel him smirking.

"Maybe Big Bear should spank you-"

 _"Tomo!"_ Keita said before he could stop himself, then sagged.

Kazuki heaved a long, slow sigh.

"You let him trick you into confirming where we are," he whispered.

Keita sadly nodded.

"I know. But you're more of a bad influence on him than _I_ am."

"What's wrong with _that? I_ don't have a problem with him being more like me."

Keita sagged.

"You really _are_ impossible."

"I'm _proud_ , actually."

Keita shook his head slowly.

" _Two_ terrors...I don't think I can take it."

Kazuki chuckled.

"You're doing just fine."

He stole a quick kiss.

"And kids should _always_ know where their parents are. It's reassuring."

Keita nodded again.

"That's true."

He sped up his movements again, and Kazuki briefly turned his head to show him a loving smile.

But his eyes had a feral look in them, and Keita knew he was in deep trouble the next time they were in bed together.

And he liked that.

He rested his other hand on Kazuki's abdomen, and Kazuki rested a hand over his.

"Kazuki...ah-"

"Keita-"

Life was here. In their hands. In their arms. In each other. In this home. In the world.

"Ah - Keita-"

"Kazuki-"

"You're _mine._ "

"You're mine."

"Forever."

"Ah, I promise-"

-GHFB-

They were being quiet, but Tomo still clearly heard them as he closed his bedroom door behind himself, then picked at one of the three velcro fasteners of his towelling robe.

 _I wonder if_ I'll _ever be with someone like that._

He scowled.

 _I_ doubt _it._

Even if he did, he didn't expect to be as fortunate as Kazuki and Keita were, with a love that could fight off anything that was thrown at it - time, distance, heavy workloads, authoritative agendas.

Tomo knew he would need someone who was very patient, understanding, kind and strong, like his "Bears" were. Someone who wouldn't complain about his frequent late working nights or get angry when he accidentally forgot an important date, someone who could bounce back quickly regardless of the circumstances, and who had a great sense of fun and humor...

 _Where could someone like me find someone like_ that?

He wasn't surprised when a vision of Yuki looking at a slip of paper in his hand and then laughing heartily appeared in his mind, but it wasn't a pleasant experience either.

_He does everything from his heart. But he wants to give it to someone else._

Jealousy swept through him, and he clenched a hand into a fist.

"Damn...IT."

_I guess I'm still not worthy._

Kazuki suddenly cried out Keita's name as though he was in agony. 

Tomo knew full well what that meant, and reflexively raised his hands to his ears to block out the sounds that he knew were coming.

But he wanted to hear them, because they were proof that there was a love in this world that included him in it.

Tears stung his eyes.

"Mama Bear...Big Bear..."

He winced.

"Yuki..."

He was sure that his Bears knew all about his "situation" with Yuki, and that they wanted him to figure it out by himself. But he needed their help to deal with the confusing feelings that were becoming too much for him to handle and that tapped at an environment he was still too young to enter. He needed _them._

But which of them would be the first to reach over that little barrier between them?

"Tomo, are you dressed yet?" Kazuki was near his bedroom door, and Tomo jumped in place.

_I forgot just how fast their "quickies" are. Now they're probably running around in their underwear cleaning up and changing the bedsheets._

Not that he wanted to check.

 _That's not true. I know_ he _has a body I want to have. But he's my Big Bear. So looking at it would be just...weird._

"Almost, Big Bear!" he said, then looked at his clothes closet and mentally picked out an outfit: Cream dress shirt, dark brown tie, black suit pants.

"Well, don't take too long..." Kazuki seemed to pause for thought.

Tomo looked towards the ceiling and mouthed "hmmm".

"Hmmm, put on a white shirt, black pants and your dark brown tie. No, a cream shirt. It'll put some warmth in your face-"

Tomo groaned.

_"Daaaad..."_

"Sorry, sorry, habit. Just hurry."

" _What_ habit?"

But hurrying footsteps meant that Kazuki had already appointed another mission to himself.

Tomo sagged.

"I _have_ to start raising him better."


	6. Bonded: Chapter Six of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki's cousins, lawyer Takanori and executive Hiroki, and security company owner Ray Oda and his real estate agent daughter Mira (again, these four are my creations), come to the apartment. The men have brought lots of paperwork, and Mira has her cell phone and a very direct form of behavior - Kazuki temporarily loses his cool regarding his father - Tomo is temporarily charmed by Mira - Kazuki proposes to Keita again, and more properly this time. Keita has a bit of fun with him, then accepts - The oaths being taken care of, "pending the requisite stamps and signatures", Takanori asks the other two men to bear witness to the marriage - Kazuki and Keita walk towards the kitchen to finish the ceremony

In the front doorway, Keita and Kazuki unnecessarily straightened each other's ties, then each unnecessarily straightened the scowling Tomo's in turn.

Then Kazuki nodded his satisfaction with everyone's appearance, and moved to open the front door.

"You're _happy_ , Mama Bear," Tomo whispered with a touch of teasing admiration.

Keita blushed.

"Quiet," he whispered.

Kazuki gave them a glaring warning to behave themselves, then showed the six-foot-two inch tall, black-haired, ocean-blue eyed, navy-blue three-piece suit-wearing adult male in the doorway, who looked to be in his early 30's, a bright, welcoming smile.

"Welcome. Takanori, right? Please, come in."

The stranger, who was carrying a suitcase in his right hand and balancing a briefcase under his left arm, bowed his head in greeting, which allowed a bit of light to reflect off the lenses of his hornrims. Then he raised his head, showed Kazuki a smile that almost matched his, and absentmindedly shifted the suitcase to his left hand.

"Thank you, Kazuki. I can call you that, right? Since I'm one of your cousins. A _very distant_ cousin, but-"

He stuck his free hand out to Kazuki, hand slightly bent back and fingers spread out, and Kazuki shook it.

"Takanori Endo, at your service."

His voice was _very_ charming and pleasant, and when he tilted his head to look at Keita and Tomo, his smile deepened at their slightly reddened faces.

"My name's written with the characters for 'hawk' and part of the word 'efficient'. Makes sense, since I'm a corporate lawyer by trade. Keita and Tomo, right? Very pleased to finally meet you two. Call me 'Taka'. Or 'Nori'. My friends call me Nori because I like seafood. Do any of you like seafood?"

Kazuki gently freed his hand and stepped aside to give his cousin room to enter the apartment.

_He's very friendly. He reminds me of someone._

"Very nice to meet you, Takanori."

"Ahhhh-" Takanori gently waved his hand this way and that as he stepped into the apartment, then frowned as the briefcase slipped a little. "Only other lawyers and court officials call me that. Ha ha! Just kidding. I'm 'Mis-ter-ENN-do' to them, 'NN' as in 'No way' and 'Not _him_ again' and-"

He stuck the free hand out to Keita and Tomo.

"-that's not really important right now, is it? Nice to meet you, Keita and Tomo."

He quickly shook each of their hands.

"Uh, where are the witnesses?" Tomo asked, then blushed deeper at his unintentional rudeness as both Keita and Kazuki briefly glared at him.

It didn't faze Takanori.

"They'll be along, they're still in the car." He looked at Kazuki and scowled. "That's one very thorough assistant."

Kazuki nodded and was about to say something, but then his cousin winked and said: "Can _I_ have him? I'm kidding! I usually work alone. Now come on, let's go into the front room. There's a lot of paperwork all of us have to look over before the grooms sign the lines. Or after. Either way."

He quickly looked them over.

"By the way, all of you are overdressed. There won't be any pictures taken so...you could've worn bathing suits and it wouldn't have made a difference. You look nice, though. Ready to go to breakfast. Which I'll treat you to once we're done. No, no, it's my pleasure," he added as Kazuki opened his mouth again. "And you'll meet my husband, who'll be helping me finalize this happy event."

Silence, wide eyes and dropped jaws was the response to the last sentence, and he grinned deviously.

"There's more than one reason that I was recommended."

-GHFB-

After staring bedazzled at the amount of double-spaced paperwork spread on the front room carpet in a single layer, Keita asked the now-serious Takanori, who was sitting on one side of this near-sea of legality - it even partially wound around the two couches and the coffee table - whether or not they should wait for the witnesses, who had yet to arrive.

Takanori shook his head, then stratched a random spot on his scalp.

"They're still being briefed." He looked at Kazuki, who was sorting through papers at the front edge of the display, and his cousin nodded. "This is more than just two hearts skipping through the grass forever with Tomo between them. You know he wants to be in charge of the school again, right? But he doesn't have the time to sit in that chair again. So he's going to own it and continue to have Tomo supervise the day-to-day with his full protection. Besides, the Suzubishis aren't going to hand him the keys to that office and say, 'oh please do this for us'. He made some smart moves, but if the Suzubishis look away too long, or let their grip slip, certain jerks will make their moves. Young boss here-"

Kazuki scowled.

"Please don't call me that."

"But that's what you are. You're sitting on a dynamite keg that will explode if we mishandle it."

He waved Tomo over, then put up a palm when he had almost reached him.

"You see that there?"

"I see it-" Tomo knelt to get a better look - "but I don't understand it."

"You will. And it's _very important_ that you do. It's also very important that you mind how you behave in school and in that chair from now on. You might be next in line."

Both Tomo and Keita gasped at this.

Tomo recovered first, and looked at Takanori in disbelief and a touch of disgust.

"You _kidding?_ They wouldn't let _me_ in the front door."

Again, Takanori wasn't fazed.

"Do you think the so-called Suzubishi kingdom is the only one out there?"

Both Tomo and Keita could only stare at Takanori. Then as one they turned to stare at Kazuki, who nodded.

"We've got a long night ahead of us. Both of you should-"

Both Tomo and Keita sat where they were.

Then the doorbell rang, and Takanori bounced up to answer it.

"They're here-"

"Who?" Keita quietly wondered out loud. Then he realized he had unintentionally been rude and flushed. "Sorry."

Takanori didn't seem to notice.

"The two witnesses and the lady real estate agent. I'll be right back."

Keita raised his eyebrows, then looked at Kazuki.

"Are you keeping something from me again?"

"Not on purpose. Everything will be explained, it's just that it all had to be done in a hurry. Well, it was being done anyway, but-"

"KAZUKI..." Keita's temper flashed in his eyes again.

Kazuki scowled.

"I thought I could continue to take my time, and have everything finalized before I take that position, and have him not be able to do a damned thing about it. But now he..."

His temper flashed in his eyes, and a hand clenched into a shaking fist.

_"...that son of a bitch!"_

Both Keita and Tomo gasped at his vehemence, despite the determination he had shown in Tomo's room some time ago. Then the anger was replaced by a calculating coldness, the fist stopped shaking, the head set in a firm position, and they gasped again.

This was Executive Kazuki, a mode he normally kept away from them, and they could almost see the many futures he could crush at will in his hands - including theirs.

It was a little frightening, and they each took a step backwards.

Kazuki didn't appear to notice.

"He knows I'm doing something, he just doesn't know what...but he's trying to stop it. To stop _me. I won't let him._ "

His head lowered and his lips pulled back in a vicious sneer.

"Don't _tempt_ me, Father. I can take everything away from you before you finish signing your resignation."

And one could almost see the many mental calculations he was making within seconds in order to make that a reality.

Keita blinked rapidly for a few seconds, then let out a soft sigh. Since Kazuki was still talking, he could still be reasonable, and Keita wanted to know, right now, what was going on, especially regarding the real estate agent.

"Kazuki-"

Kazuki blinked.

"Among other things, we're going to let my father think I'm looking for somewhere else to live." Possibly affected by Keita's distress, he now sounded a little less dangerous. "We're actually preparing offers that would be foolish for him and certain others, including the Sakakis, to refuse."

"The Sakakis-"

Keita and Tomo exchanged brief _What is going_ on? looks.

Kazuki looked at Keita and, suddenly, he was a lovely pending groom again.

"But you and I are going to do the most important thing first."

He rose to one knee and put a palm over his heart.

"Keita Ito, will you marry me?"

Keita fell into his eyes and wanted to fall into his arms, but he hesistated.

_The man you just were..._

"Kazuki..."

 _But it's for_ us. _And I gave you permission to be that way, didn't I? So that we can live as a family._

He playfully turned his head to one side.

"Maybe you should ask that real estate agent."

 _But I wonder...when did that part of you first appear? And_ why?

Kazuki gasped, then blushed and began to sweat.

" _Keita!_ Honestly..."

 _Is it selfish to think...is it wrong to believe...that you did it..._ some _of it...a_ little bit _of it?...for..._ me?

Had he been so deep in Kazuki's heart all of the years they were apart that at least one of his business decisions had been made with Keita in mind?

Keita shook his head slowly.

_No. But that doesn't matter. I love you. And you love me. And we're going to raise Tomo. Together. Whether or not we can adopt him, he's our son._

"Are you sure you want me?" he teasingly asked Kazuki, who firmly nodded.

"We'll be together for the rest of our lives. You, me, and Tomo. I'll always protect you. I'll always love you. I have _always_ loved you. When we first met...and throughout all our years apart...and now...every second of every minute...I love you more."

He had already told Keita this in one form or another several times, but each time felt like the first to both men, and every time they would end up in each other's arms.

"I didn't know that I loved you. But I knew that I wanted to always be there for you. To protect you. To be with you. And every morning when I woke up and didn't see you I-"

He sagged.

"...If I hadn't known that I would see you again..."

Now he was too full of his emotions to continue.

Keita sniffled deeply, and ran over to him with tear-filled eyes, uncaring of the papers he stepped on and scattered about.

"Kazuki-"

 _You_ did _have me in mind. At least once. I'm_ sure _of it._

He fell to his knees, and the two firmly embraced.

"I'll marry you every day if you want me to."

"Me, too."

_"Really?"_

Kazuki breathed out a chuckle.

"Really."

"Well, that takes care of the oaths. Pending the requsitite stamps and signatures, by the legal powers vested in me-" Takanori said from the the doorway. 

Tomo, who had been grinning at his Bears, jerked and looked at Takanori, who put a finger to his lips.

"-I declare them married. We don't need to disturb them now."

He turned to look at the two men, each of whom looked to be in his mid-40's, and the very beautiful young woman, who looked to be in her mid-20's, standing close by.

Each man was carrying a briefcase in each hand, and the young woman was reading something on a cell phone.

"Ray, Hiro, get your stamps ready. Do you bear witness to-"

"If you're going to do it _that_ way, you're supposed to use our full names," scolded the man on the left.

Takanori scowled.

"This isn't being recorded, Hiro, remember?"

Hiro exhaled.

"Fine, then. Yes, I bear witness to the bond of Kazuki Suzubishi and Keita Ito."

The other man grinned.

"I, too, bear witness to the marital bond made between Kazuki Suzubishi and Keita Ito with full intent and awareness. Until death do they part. And maybe not even _then._ "

Takanori sighed.

"It doesn't need to be that specific."

Hiro scowled much as Takanori had.

"But aren't you going to put our name on _that_ paperwork?" he asked.

"Yes, but _he's_ not going to see _that_ paperwork. Not for some time."

Takanori fondly looked at the new couple.

"Not until Young Boss is sitting on the throne."

Hiro nodded.

"Well, then, shouldn't we be doing our parts to put him there?" he asked, then watched the curious Tomo as he carefully made his way over to him and Takanori.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tomo asked.

Takanori looked at him thoughtfully, then indicated the mens' briefcases.

"The witnesses just took their oaths, now they have to sign and seal the forms. Then we have to gather all of the papers into piles, and disturb them."

He indicated Kazuki and Keita, who were still embracing and talking softly.

Tomo looked at them with a proud smile and a touch of envy in his eyes.

"Okay," he said.

Takanori looked fondly at him.

"Please, could you start scraping them up for us? Fortunately there are headers and footnotes on each sheet. We'll join you soon."

He gently ruffled Tomo's hair.

"You can read them if you want."

"GAH."

"You're a good kid," Ray said with a touch of affection.

Tomo blushed.

"Thanks...I have good Bears," he said.

-GHFB-

It took at least fifteen minutes for them to properly sort all of the papers, and it was only as the last sheets were stacked that at least one of the lovebirds realized that they weren't alone.

"Mmmm?" Kazuki grinned dreamily and slowly at their current company, then pressed his face into Keita's hair. "Oh. Hello."

Takanori shook his head slowly.

"Do that later. We need you now."

Kazuki jerked to attention, and regrettably separated himself from Keita.

"Oh. Yeah. We-"

"The witnesses signed their oaths. The sooner we get the other requisite signatures and stamps, the sooner we can get to the rest of it."

He winked.

"And the sooner you two can go on your honeymoon."

"OH-" Keita blushed.

"He's not serious," Hiro said. "It would raise too much suspicion."

He looked at Keita to make sure that he understood, and Keita couldn't be certain, but he thought he felt a touch of anger from this man.

 _What is he so upset at me about? Or is it Kazuki? Or is it_ us?

"It will have to wait until everything is settled."

Takanori glared at him.

"They _know_ that, Hiro. Introduce yourself, will you?"

Hiro flushed.

"Yes. I am cousin Hiroki Endo, a heroic and virtuous soul according to my parents, and an executive by trade as Takanori here would say. I am the C.E.O. of two companies and manager of several properties." He lifted his briefcases a little. "King Suzubishi and the Sakakis will be very interested in what I'm going to offer each of them."

Then he grinned, an expression that almost made him look friendly.

"And this other gentleman is Ray Oda, who owns a security company-"

Kazuki's eyebrows went up.

"-that has a governmental level of clearance. In fact, the government stores some of its data with his company."

Kazuku nodded slowly.

_Takanori, you - No. It's_ my _fault. I didn't ask Ishizuka all the questions that I should have._

"I see."

Hiro got serious.

"Don't blame Taka or your assistant. Ray necessarily has to be careful about what is communicated about his profession. So careful, that I believe that only he and the government know the name of his company."

Kazuki thoughtfully frowned.

"And I'm to propose to my father that he uses this company to secure Suzubishi data?"

Takanori and Hiro pointed at Ray.

Kazuki blinked, then smiled coldly.

_That's why he brought paperwork as well. This makes it more interesting._

"Let's get started-"

"Excuse me!" The young woman glared at her father. "You men forgot about me. Again."

She strode over to Kazuki and stuck a hand out to him.

"I'm Mira Joy Oda, but please call me 'Jay'. I'm an independent real estate agent. Very pleased to meet you, Mister Kazuki Suzubishi."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow at her very direct behavior.

_I suppose she has to be that way to get what she wants._

He firmly and briefly shook the offered hand, noting her unspoken disappointment that he didn't seem to be affected by her beauty.

_Keita's eyes are beautiful. Tomo sleeping peacefully is beautiful. For you, it's like looking at a doll or a painting._

"And it is very nice to meet you, Miss Oda."

He turned to smile proudly at Keita; their eyes met and locked for a few seconds, then Kazuki forced himself to blink so he could look at Tomo, whose eyes were lost in a daydream as he stared at Mira.

 _She should use her charms on_ him.

He winced.

_That's something my father would say._

"Please permit me to introduce my family. My fiancé, Keita Ito."

_His eyes - he's so proud - of us - of me - has anyone ever loved someone as much as he loves me?_

"Nice to meet you, Mister Keita Ito."

"Uh - very nice to meet you, Miss Oda."

Her beauty made Keita blush, but he reached for Kazuki's hand as soon as he let go of Mira's.

Kazuki restrained a chuckle.

_I'm always right here, Keita._

Tomo was scowling at her now, perhaps being annoyed by her behavior.

 _The thrill's worn off_ , Kazuki thought.

Takanori was looking at him seriously, but his eyes showed complete understanding of his mood.

_Yes, he knows. This feeling...the one you love is yours forever... ___

"And his ward, Tomo. Soon to be our son."

_Not soon enough._

She strode over to Tomo, her eyes quickly roving over him, smiling brightly, and her hand ready to shake.

"Very nice to meet you, Tomo Su-"

"Kasahara. My name is Tomo Kasahara." Tomo scowled as he quickly shook Mira's hand.

Mira flushed.

"Oh, I see."

Kazuki fought another urge to chuckle.

_The thrill has definitely worn off._

"Kazuki." Takanori was all-seriousness now. "Let's make it official. UH."

He blushed as Ray and Hiro chuckled, and Kazuki smiled very gently.

"Yes. Come on, Keita-"

Keita stole a kiss.

"-Mmmm, wait until later."

Keita didn't blush at that; instead, his eyes became so bright that they seemed to reflect the overhead lighting.

Kazuki couldn't stop himself from stroking that face, so full of life and love.

"Later," he promised.

_I'll take you away from here. Away from the rest of the world. Where no one will disturb us. But not now. Soon. I promise._

"Okay," Keita said, and Kazuki wondered if he'd heard his thoughts.

_I promise._

I _promise._

Kazuki gasped.

"Keita-"

"Hmm?"

Kazuki blinked.

_It was, just for a second-_

"Come on. Let's finish the ceremony."

_It'll be 'official' when we walk down the aisle. Together. I love you, Keita. Forever._


	7. Bonded: Chapter Seven of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki and Keita sign the forms and have a romantic moment - More of the paperwork is looked over and a little bit about the impersonal nature of corporate battles is explained - Kazuki teases (but not really) Keita - Hiro causes aggravation and nearly gets into an argument with Takanori - Kazuki has a temper flash - Tomo and Kazuki have an awesome Moment of Cute

On the kitchen table, they signed their names on the forms as they had written their promise to go to the same school in the villa those years ago, with Kazuki's hand covering Keita's so they could form the letters together.

But the names on the forms were a little different.

Kazuki Endo Suzubishi. 

Keita (Ito) Endo Suzubishi.

" _Finally,_ " Takanori said with relief as he carefully signed and then stamped the forms with his name, profession and the date, put them in a plain manila envelope, put the envelope into his briefcase and closed but didn't lock it. "And again - because neither of you were paying attention the first time I explained this - it's just in case you _do_ get disowned, Kazuki. You can always work with us, and that will be a factor in what will be presented to King Suzubishi."

He looked at the couple, who were now gazing into each other's eyes as Kazuki nibbled on Keita's knuckles.

"Are you listening to me now?"

"Yes." Kazuki switched from nibbling knuckles to kissing fingers. "And it's okay with me. Kei-ta En-do. Just in case. I like that name. Kei-ta En-do."

"I like it too," said Keita. "And I like _you._ "

"I like you too, Kei-ta En-do. Oh. Su-zu-be-she."

"Not yet," Takanori muttered.

Keita dropped his gaze to Kazuki's mouth.

"Say that slowly."

"Soo. Zoo. Be. She."

Keita stole a quick kiss.

"I like that too."

"More than me?"

"Idiot."

"Can we get married again?"

_"Huh?"_

"What do you mean, 'huh'? You said we can get married every day."

"But we haven't gotten married _yet._ "

"Oh. Yeah."

Takanori shook his head slowly and sighed, but he couldn't scold either of them. On the eve of his own wedding, he and Thad had been at least as inattentive of their environment as these two.

"Would you two En-dos like some time alone?"

"No," Kazuki said breathily, then remembered where he was, blinked then got serious. "No. We've got a lot of work to do. And then I'll remind Keita why he'll marry me."

Takanori shook his head.

"And _then_ , I'll take us all out for breakfast. It's okay. Thad's used to my ridiculous hours. He was a corporate lawyer, too. Now he does - well. I'll say what he says, 'odd jobs here and there'. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

Then he frowned.

"And speaking of which...do you two think you can let go of each other's for a while?"

"No." Kazuki firmly shook his head. "I'm _never_ letting go."

Takanori shook his head slowly again.

"Grooms...ah, just come on."

-GHFB-

Because he needed both hands to participate in the paperwork-reading, soon after finding a spot on the front room floor Kazuki had to let Keita's hand go. But his beloved's head on his lap was a nice substitute - at least it kept them close to each other.

Keita looked dazed. Kazuki was frequently explaining what he was reading, but the legal intracacies of corporate battles were too technically detailed for the history teacher to follow, even when told that they were games of strategy as it had been throughout human history, only nowadays being impersonal, with money and reputations rather than lives at stake.

"But people's _jobs_ are at stake too," Keita said. "And they have families to take care of."

 _"Yes."_ Kazuki's eyes briefly flashed with anger. "Just remember that there are no rulers who can't be toppled, who can't be reminded of the backs they broke and then stood on to obtain the positions that they have now."

Tomo, who was lying at a right angle to them with his head on Keita's thighs, and was also reading paperwork between scowls and occasional coughs, sneered.

"And there are more cowards these days. People too scared to lead the charge into battle or to shed their own blood for what they want," he said.

Kazuki nodded.

"But ultimately that's what all battles come down to. Your courage and character," he said.

Keita sighed.

"Wars throughout history were simpler back then," he said.

Kazuki nodded.

"Yes. But the principles remain the same."

Tomo nodded but didn't add to that.

Keita frowned.

_He already knows too much about it._

"That's true. But, Kazuki..."

"Hmm?"

"They all end the same way, and we'll never know everything that happened."

Kazuki pondered this for a few seconds, then shifted his papers to one hand to stroke Keita's forehead with a few fingers of the other hand.

_I wish I could fight all of your and Tomo's battles._

"Not with us. I guess you could say that we're making a new history."

"Huh?"

Kazuki stopped stroking.

"The Suzubishis and the Endos don't like each other. And this was kept from me for a long time, but when my parents got married, the Endos almost completely disowned my mother. But the families are still fighting each other."

Ray and Hiro, who were sharing one of the couches and a large stack of paperwork, nodded but didn't say anything.

Mira was checking real estate listings on her cell phone.

And Takanori, on the other couch, was having a cell phone conversation in a language no one else in the room understood.

"The Suzubishis and the Endos want some of each other's companies. But the Suzubishis are more powerful, and for spite they're trying to get all of the Endo companies." Kazuki resumed using both hands with the papers. "We're exploiting an opportunity."

"But - _now,_ Kazuki?" Keita looked worried. "Your father...told you he wants you to go out on dates with...women. So-"

Kazuki smirked.

" _Now_ is a good time. Companies spy on each other, so by now all of them know that my father and I had yet another disagreement. Both of us are supposed to be very angry and vulnerable right now, me of course more than him, so it's a _very_ good time for them to approach me with offers. But only a few of those offers will be very serious."

"Why?"

"Because, again, it's not about me. I'm just one of the trophies they want to wave under each other's noses. And winning me would be kicking my father in the crotch. Very few people like him."

Keita's eyes widened as he began to understand all of this.

"But that's - not right. They shouldn't treat people that way. And what if you _did_ take one of those offers? Why would he let you leave the company? You're his son, and he can't replace you."

"Actually, anyone with the right qualifications can do it. I'm just the man he chose for the position. But if I didn't have the proper genetics, it would be a problem."

Tears stung Keita's eyes.

"You're a trophy to _him_ , too."

Kazuki nodded.

"Yes."

Keita reached up to stroke his face.

"But never to _me._ "

Kazuki's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't mind being made into a plush so you could carry me wherever you go."

He leaned closer.

"And I _do_ mean, _wherever you go._ "

All of the others except Tomo winced, but Keita gasped, blushed, and made as though to smack Kazuki.

"KAZUKI...! That's just... _you wouldn't!_ "

Kazuki just laughed and resumed reading.

"Big Bear." Tomo was scowling yet again.

"Hmmm?" Kazuki fondly looked at him.

"Can you explain 'redistributed stock allocation' again?"

Kazuki grinned.

"You mean 'redistribution of stock allocations.' Okay-"

"He doesn't need to be concerned about that," Hiro said, and looked pointedly at Kazuki.

Kazuki glared at him.

"I will answer any question he asks me."

Hiro glared back.

"He's not going to be involved with any of the financial aspects of this. He won't even sit on a Board."

Tomo shifted uncomfortably, and Kazuki's eyes briefly narrowed.

"What if he decides that he _does_ want to sit on a Board? Or work in the financial industry? Or maybe he's just curious for no important reason at all. It doesn't bother me. Let him ask me whatever he wants."

Hiro blinked.

"You're really supportive of him."

Kazuki nodded.

"Of course. He's our son."

The glare returned.

"He's still just a ward. You must have forgotten that Japan doesn't support marriages like yours, which among other things means that you're a long way from adopting him. Enjoy these precious moments with each other while you can."

Every other activity in the room stopped while everyone else except Tomo and a frowning Takanori watched to see how this conversation would end.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed again.

"I will enjoy my family for the rest of our lives."

Hiro sneered.

"If you want to stay here, you won't be able to remain as a family."

"Oh _stop_ this." Takanori put his cell phone aside, then heaved a deep sigh. "There _are_ ways, Hiro."

"Oh? And what are these mysterious ways that you speak of? Are any of them legal?"

Takanori glared at him.

"Honestly, Hiro. Is dishonesty _always_ your first consideration?"

Hiro flushed, then glared at him.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what that means. You didn't get to where you are today by batting your eyes and saying 'pretty please'."

"Why, you - I earned my way!"

Kazuki's eyes flashed with annoyance.

 _"That's enough,"_ he commanded.

Hiro sneered at him.

"Don't take what isn't yours. You're not on the throne yet-"

Kazuki glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

Hiro exhaled.

"You two aren't special. Just like Taka and Thad aren't special. You don't deserve any special privileges of any kind just because you want to marry a man-"

"You're not mad just because Big Bear and Mama Bear are guys," Tomo interrupted.

Hiro gasped, then pointed a shaking finger at Tomo.

"Control your brat!" he ordered.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

"Control _yourself_ ," he warned.

"Kazuki." Takanori gave him a warning look. "Remember who you are."

Kazuki sneered.

"I _never_ forget."

He kissed Keita's hand, which was still in the air, then rested his chin in the palm.

"And everything I'm doing is for the protection of my family. Now excuse me while I explain 'redistribution of stock allocations' to our future Board member. Or bank executive. Or whatever he wants to be. It doesn't matter. As long as he won't be a trophy."

His look became soft.

"But he _is_ the greatest treasure in the world."

Tomo's eyes widened, and he looked up at Kazuki.

"Papa..."

Kazuki gave Tomo a look that made Keita fall for him all over again and the other adults wish that Kazuki was _their_ father.

Then Takanori grinned.

"Let's take a five-minute break."


	8. Bonded: Chapter Eight of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I wasn't going to put up any more chapters until I had more finished. But since this one was already finished, here it is.
> 
> Kazuki is "forced" to explain how he and Keita will be legally married - Hiroki sets Keita straight about Kazuki's intentions - More paperwork and an "outsider"'s attempt at strategy - Does Hiroki hate Keita, Kazuki, or both of them? - Ray and Kazuki "bond" - Ray intends to explain "something" each to Hiroki and Mira - Takanori opens Kazuki's eyes a little, and he matures a little more

After a brief coughing fit during the break, Tomo fell asleep. 

Keita guided him onto Kazuki's back, and he was carried to his bedroom.

Once he was settled on the bed, Keita began to loosen and remove his tie and take off the shirt, and Kazuki found his pyjamas on the other side of the bed.

"Do you want to stay with him for a while?" Kazuki asked, then put the pyjamas over a shoulder and loosened Tomo's pants.

Keita shook his head, then yawned, to his wide-eyed surprise.

" _Wow._ I didn't know how tired I was."

Kazuki's eyes twinkled as he took off the pants.

"Want me to carry you?"

Keita blushed.

"NO. They would see it..."

Kazuki chuckled.

"It's not a problem."

"It is for _me._ " Keita took the pyjama pants off of Kazuki's shoulder and carefully slid them onto Tomo.

Kazuki frowned.

"This is our apartment. Let them think whatever they want."

He gently propped up Tomo and put on the pyjama top.

But Keita bowed his head.

"Kazuki..."

Kazuki buttoned up the top one-handed, carefully lay Tomo back down, then came up behind Keita and held him closely, burying his face in his hair again.

"Just a few more hours and we'll _really_ be together for the rest of our lives."

Keita slightly shook his head.

"But you heard what Mister Hiroki said."

"And you heard what Takanori said."

"But - mmmm-" Keita sagged a little as Kazuki kissed his hair. Then his eyes widened as he began to wonder...

"KAZUKI-"

"Shhhhh."

"Are we _really_ getting married?"

"Of _course_ we are."

"The official is _really_ going to sign those forms?"

"Yes."

Something _still_ wasn't right, and Keita shook his head.

"Kazuki."

"Hmmmm?"

" _Where_ are we getting married?"

There wasn't an immediate answer, and Keita sighed deeply.

_"Kazuki..."_

Kazuki lifted his head.

"Takanori has connections to a foreign company that has offices around the world, including here in Japan."

Keita blinked for a few seconds.

"What does that mean? I don't...oh-"

Kazuki held him even closer.

"He has helped them resolve problems with citizenship for some of their employees."

"But isn't he a corporate lawyer-"

Keita turned a shocked face up to Kazuki.

"You _mean-_ "

"Yes?"

"Do we have to leave Japan? But we _can't!_ We-"

Kazuki moved a hand to lightly tap Keita on the head. It didn't hurt, but Keita frowned as though it had.

"Kazuki..."

Kazuki stole a kiss.

"You _are_ hopeless. We _will_ be legally married. But-"

"KAZUKI-"

"Shhhhh."

"But-"

"Listen to me." Kazuki moved his hands to Keita's shoulders. "Takanori refused to tell me all of the details-"

Keita turned his head away.

"Then I won't marry you."

" _Listen_ to me," Kazuki said firmly, and Keita resisted, but eventually looked at him. "Once the official that we're going to meet with - Takanori's husband, which I did _not_ know, but that's okay - signs and stamps the forms we'll be married but as Hiroki said, it won't be recognized by Japanese law. We might not even get the certificate. But. A copy of those forms will be secretly filed until I'm the head of the Suzubishi Group, or until our marriage is recognized here, whichever happens first. More copies of those forms will be submitted to officials in countries that the foreign company has an office in - that's for a reason I'll explain to you soon. The originals will also be secretly filed."

Keita's eyes showed that he was bedazzled again.

"Kazuki..."

"The Endos _also_ have companies with offices around the world. And-"

Keita understood then, or thought he did, and his temper rose to the fore.

 _This is all about_ business. _It has_ nothing _to do with love!_

He pushed Kazuki away.

"You _knew._ That if you told me this earlier I would have said no - _No._ I'm _not_ going to marry you."

Kazuki reached for him.

"Keita-"

Keita smacked his hands away.

" _No!_ Throw those papers away, tear them up-"

He turned to run out of the bedroom, and there was Hiroki in the doorway.

"A man who willingly puts his neck on the chopping block for the ones he loves should not be dismissed," he said as though Keita was a pouting child.

Keita glared at him.

"But-"

"Do you truly believe that a man in his position can get married just because he wants to? And when he told you about the life he lived outside of that school you obviously accepted it. You have no excuse to turn your back on him."

"But-"

"He is securing the future for you and the boy. If you can't see that, you neither truly know nor love him."

"I _do_ love him."

Hiroki sneered.

"Then your choice is clear, isn't it? And it seems that he'll make a good husband. You just might, too. If you stop being ridiculous."

"Mister Hiroki-"

Hiroki showed him a genuine smile that shocked most of the anger out of Keita.

"Am I not also your cousin, now?"

Keita's jaw dropped again.

"Did you say those things just to-"

The smile faded.

"I advised you to stop being ridiculous. And answer my question."

Keita thought about it.

_Securing our future...in different countries...a man in his position..._

He'd asked Kazuki if they had to leave Japan to get married.

What if _he_ had to leave Japan?

His eyes widened.

_He would take us with him._

He looked over his shoulder at Kazuki, who at some point had walked over to the window and parted the curtains. He was lost in the beauty of the star-filled sky, or lost in thought - Keita couldn't tell which it was.

_Kazuki._

_I love you, Keita. Always._

"Kazuki..."

He felt Kazuki's love for him, and his for Kazuki, warm him all over.

_Is this Heaven?_

He faced front again.

"Yes, Mister Hiroki...you're my cousin, also-"

Hiroki wasn't in the doorway any longer.

Keita smiled.

_Thank you, M...Hiroki._

"Kazuki..."

"Yes."

"I'd like some chocolate-dipped strawberries for breakfast."

-GHFB-

They went back into the front room after a quick check on the still-sleeping Tomo, and Takanori, who was surrounded by papers near one of the couches and had a stack of sheets in his hands, looked both of them over within a few seconds before grinning broadly at them then pointing to five three-inch tall stacks of papers on the coffee table.

Keita's eyes widened - what _was_ all of that? - but Kazuki only got very serious, then nodded.

"You've made up? Good." Takanori looked at Hiro and Ray, each of whom were carrying a tall stack of papers towards the kitchen. "Kazuki, please go through those and make sure we've got it right."

Kazuki nodded again, then walked to the coffee table.

Keita couldn't stop himself from asking, "You're asking him to read _all_ of that? And what are Hiro and Mr. Oda carrying to the kitchen? Doesn't he need to read all of _that_ , too?"

Takanori got serious.

"We're narrowing it down to what we need. Ray and Hiro are going to dispose of what we _don't_ need."

"But you brought in _so much_ paperwork." Keita noticed that Kazuki, who had picked up one of the stacks, was making room for him as he sat on one of the couches, and began to walk over there.

Takanori nodded.

"Yeah. We could hold on to the rubbish, but it wouldn't be a good idea. Laws change a lot. What we're narrowing it all down to is good right now, and Kazuki can sign off where he needs to - other people will sign where _they_ need to - but we have to be flexible. And...generally, the bigger a company is, the more lawyers are trusted to keep up with the changes and keep the company upright - knights maintaining the barrier between the king and the treasure keep, you could say. But people like us remember who we _really_ work for, and besides we actually _like_ looking at the changes ourselves."

Keita looked at what Kazuki was reading, and the words merged into a blur of legalese.

"Kazuki too?" he managed to ask.

Kazuki simply nodded.

"Kazuki _especially_ ," Takanori said, then smiled gently and began to organize the papers around him. "He may _act_ like it's a pain, but he _loves_ details. Show him a performance report and he just about drools."

Kazuki's eyes twinkled, and he flashed an amused smile.

Takanori grinned.

"It just about-"

"Don't _say_ it-" Ray warned as he and Hiro came back into the front room.

"-turns him on," Takanori finished.

Hiro rolled his eyes, Ray groaned, and they sat on the other couch.

Kazuki was still amused.

"Just about," he said, then patted Keita's knee to reassure him that he was _fully_ aware of his presence.

Keita blushed, then looked at the other stacks, intentionally avoiding whatever expressions were on Ray and Hiro's faces.

Ray grinned.

"Of course, he's reading what's been put together about Bell Liberty School first," he said.

This made Keita look up with surprise.

"But we keep him up-to-date with everything that's going on there," he said.

Ray shook his head.

"This is _everything else_." At Keita's raised eyebrows, he added: "All the information that he normally doesn't have the time to read, up to date as of today. I mean _Friday evening._ " He grinned. "Good morning, everyone."

"Huh-" That reminded Keita that someone was missing, and he looked around the room. "Where's Miss Oda?"

Hiro sneered.

"Outside, in a _snit._ Her boss called her to inform her that he wants her to show one of her listed properties to an affluent male client who has an association with a certain person," he said.

"A certain person-" Keita began. Then his perceptive intuition told him who that was, and the ominous feeling weakened his knees.

"Mr. Suzubishi," he barely managed to say, then glanced at the now-sneering Kazuki.

Ray also now looked upset.

"Her boss is trying to make a strategic move. He doesn't take her seriously since she's a woman, but he...appreciates her looks." He didn't elaborate on that, but continued with: "He also appreciates the _effects_ of her looks. She's among the top closers of the deals. And if she can convince that client to buy that property, he hopes that the client will recommend her to Kazuki's father, and if _he_ likes her, the boss thinks that he'll get the best clients in the country. He _also_ thinks that she'll be able to get inside information that will benefit _him._ "

He sighed.

"Mira's hotheaded and often doesn't realize what's going on behind the scenes. The client and King Suzubishi have probably already decided whether or not to raise her boss's social position. I would guess 'no'. They're playing games with him."

Keita blinked.

"Did he do something to them, or does he have something that they want?" he asked.

The other three men smiled proudly - he was catching on! - then Ray nodded.

"He's married to the only daughter of a friend of the client, and they live in a house that the daughter pays all the bills for. Naturally, her parents don't like this situation. I am willing to bet that King Suzubishi passed along the information about the property, and the plan followed soon after that."

Hiro made a tsking sound, then said: "Mira is upset because she doesn't like the client. Of all the reasons..."

Ray said: "They'll feed his hopes, then drop him hard-"

"But he _knows_ that," Keita said, and blushed as Ray and Hiro raised their eyebrows at him and Takanori flashed a proud smile before resuming organizing. "He knows _something_ about that. He at least knows that if he messes up, he can close the business and spend the money that he already made. Or he can run away with his wife-"

He gasped.

"Mira told him 'no', didn't she?"

"Ray, I _told_ you he's a catch," Takanori fondly joked.

Keita blushed deeper, and lowered his head.

"Uhmmmm..." he said shakily.

Ray grinned.

"Yeah, you're right," he said with a teasing smile.

"You can't have him," Kazuki murmured teasingly.

Ray playfully pouted, then they both looked at Hiro, who swallowed, adjusted his collar, then bounced to his feet.

"I'll make certain that the shredder is ready for us," he said, then hurried out of the front room.

Keita exhaled.

"I can't _take_ it anymore. Does he hate me? Or Kazuki? Or _both_ of us?"

Kazuki's face tensed with mixed anger and jealousy. 

Keita, who knew that look from their Bell Academy student days because he had been the "victim" of the amorous tennis club captain, also knew that this particular expression was different, harder. If the new reason for that look got a hold of Keita, Kazuki wouldn't be able to get him away from it so quickly.

"Hiro...is _interested_ in me?"

Kazuki's eyes briefly blazed. 

"He _wants_ you, and he would _not_ treat you with love," he said quietly.

"Then _how_ -"

Both Takanori and Ray winced and looked away, and that told Keita what he _didn't_ want to know.

He gasped.

_"Kazuki-"_

Kazuki dropped the stack and grabbed him. Some of the papers scattered, but the rest of them hit the floor with a thump that made Ray jerk, then look at the couple and smile before carefully moving to restack them.

Neither of them noticed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what kind of person he is." Kazuki held Keita even more tightly.

"It's not your fault. But _please,_ Kazuki-"

"We won't see him often after this. But I _promise_ that he'll never get close to you."

"You can't guarantee that."

"He won't be able to. If King - if my father approves of the offer he's going to make him, he'll be too busy to think about you."

"But-"

"Leave it to me."

Keita blinked, then relaxed and rested his head on Kazuki's right shoulder.

"Hm. That's why Tomo calls you 'Big Bear'."

Kazuki chuckled.

"You'll be telling me what _you_ think of me every day for the rest of our lives."

"Mmm. I love you, Kazuki."

"That'll do. I love you too. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up."

"Huh? Oh-"

Keita, who really hadn't realized how tired he was, fell asleep, and Kazuki turned to look at Ray, who was holding the reformed stack.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome, Young Warrior."

"Ha ha."

"Go to sleep. You need it. Even warriors need to recharge."

"No...I'm fine. I'll finish reading."

Ray sat back down.

"Yeah...I'm used to long nights, too. But _you_ get to see who you're doing it for."

Kazuki blinked.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it. Shift yourself, I'm going to make your lap his pillow."

Kazuki blinked again.

 _What's this...? I_ trust _this man. I feel very safe with him._

"Okay..."

 _He doesn't just own a company, does he? He's_ very _protective of me, and he acts like he's my servant. No. Like a..._ knight.

Ray gently lifted, Kazuki gently shifted, and Keita was soon curled up against Kazuki, with his head on his lap.

"Cute, isn't he?" Ray stood up and back. "The closest hall closet, right? I'll be right back."

Kazuki stared at his back as he hurried away.

"HUH? What are you - _how_ do you-"

 _How the_ hell _does he know where things are around here-_

His eyes blazed as he realized.

 _In_ HERE _, too?!_

The closet door opened; there were the sounds of someone rummaging through its top shelf for a few seconds, then the door closed and Ray came back with a plush bear in hand.

"It's one that _you_ made, right? You're in good hands with me, too. I'm pretty good at watching over people," he said.

Kazuki glared at him.

"Who's spying on us? You? My father?" he nearly hissed.

Ray remained where he was, then glanced at Takanori, who nodded.

" _Right._ Only this room and the kitchen were bugged, and everything the cameras caught was being stored for later retrieval so no one saw anything. It was someone working for someone, for at least three levels, for your father. Easy for _us_ to track down. I was the wrong number on your phone, by the way. But you wouldn't have been able to trace it. Yeah, it was bugged, too, by someone else, and as with the cameras, everything was being stored for later retrieval. I was triple-checking that all the monitoring had been disabled."

Kazuki's anger was keeping him frozen in place.

" _Shit._ "

Along with doing typical things in this room and the kitchen, Kazuki and Keita had _a lot_ of sex. In various positions. And sometimes for hours at a time.

And all those treasured phone calls and messages-

To think that these precious private moments might have been illegally seen by anyone for some ugly, twisted purpose-

_Father. You - just what the HELL were you trying to accomplish? If THIS is how you treat your SON, how do you treat the people you say you HATE?!_

Keita murmured something unintelligible, and Kazuki began to calm down.

_He senses that I want to rip off some heads. Can't let him see that._

"Dirty tricks, lying to people's faces, keeping it all from your supposed heir - _I'm_ supposed to be next on the throne, and all of this _stuff_ is going on behind my back? He wants to marry me off quickly so I can maintain it - is _this_ what's needed to run this company? It's _not_ how _I_ intend to run it. The spying may be necessary, other things may be necessary. But I am _not_ going to break any laws or backs and I am _not_ going to ruin any lives just to present a pristine behind to the world," he said.

Ray frowned, and there was the impression that he was restraining himself from going down on one knee to ask for forgiveness.

"All of the stored data has been destroyed. I apologize for going behind your back, sir-"

"NO." Kazuki roughly waved this aside. "And I'm not upset with my assistant for 'tipping you off' either. My father is an - I should have known that he'd do that. I'm _grateful_ that you did it that way. If you _had_ told me, I might not have been able to keep it a secret from my father for long. He can be very thorough. Heh. Which he _obviously_ uses for his own purposes."

"But sir - didn't you hear me when I said 'disabled'?"

Kazuki looked at him.

"I _did_ hear that. What did you tell those people? And will _you_ monitor _them?_ "

He frowned.

"And why are you calling _me_ 'sir'? Won't you be working for my father?"

Ray hesitated, then nodded.

"You haven't read it yet, but part of the deal that Hiro's going to present includes selling the Suzubishis one of my 'sites'. But it's really one of Hiro's properties that will be converted for the proper purposes, and he'll manage after it's sold - because he's very good at his job. And we are already monitoring _them_. They have been led to believe that they are having technical difficulties, and are quietly asking their friends for assistance. We can come to their rescue if the deal goes through, otherwise with your permission we'll continue to simply disable and monitor any more of these attempts. _And_ if the deal goes through, I'm sure that a little Suzubishi profit will be used to buy the building. Or for spite, the money will be taken away from something the Suzubishis don't value as much as they should - the school, which you will own if Taka's deal goes through. That essentially means that I'd be working for _both_ of you. But you deserve the honorific."

He crisply saluted Kazuki.

"Because you really are a warrior."

Kazuki blushed.

"I-"

The front door opened and closed, and there was a brief hushed conversation between Hiro and Mira. A minute or so later, the pouting young woman strode into the front room, but stopped when she saw the scolding irritation on her father's face.

"Go into the kitchen. I'm going to explain something to you, and something else to Hiroki, and God help either of you if you mess up," he said quietly.

She blinked, then obeyed, and a few seconds later a gloating Hiro walked into the front room. He too stopped short as he saw the look on Ray's face.

"Ray-"

Ray looked at Kazuki and Keita, smiled brightly, then glared at Hiro.

Hiro seemed to understand. He nodded, swallowed again, then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Ray walked over to Keita, put the bear on his chest, then straightened back up and grinned at Kazuki, whose eyebrows briefly went up at this sweet gesture.

"Relax and read. And don't forget to set aside what Tomo needs to go over."

"Okay." Kazuki looked at Takanori, who nodded.

"I'm almost finished here, Kazuki. But just wave Tomo's parts at me, I'll take them."

"Right-"

Keita murmured something again, then wrapped an arm around the bear.

Ray chuckled.

"You should take a picture. He's really cute when he's sleeping."

Kazuki scowled.

"You did all of this on _purpose._ "

"But isn't he cute?"

"That's beside the point."

"Uh- _huh._ You _already_ have pictures of him sleeping, don't you?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Who _me?_ Never mind. I'm going to tell you a secret. Let's see how well you might actually be able to keep it."

"Huh? Mister Oda-"

Takanori scowled.

"Don't tell _him_ any secrets without telling me _first._ "

"What are you, his personal lawyer?"

Takanori blinked.

"Well - I _could_ be."

"Well - you're not at the moment, _are_ you?"

Ray bent to whisper, and Kazuki's jaw dropped.

" _REALLY?_ "

" _Shhh!_ Really."

"Oh, you shouldn't have told me."

"Let's just see how well you can keep it. I'll be back after I straighten those two out."

"Mister Oda-"

"I know I'm almost old enough to be your father. But call me 'Ray'."

Kazuki shook his head.

"Too familiar. How about 'sir'?" He winked.

Ray laughed.

"I get it! But I have a _better_ idea. You'll be 'Gentle Prince.'"

Kazuki winced, then grinned.

"Okay then...and you will be my Knight. _Without_ the shining armor."

"Ha ha. Done."

"Done."

They shook hands, then Ray walked to the kitchen.

Takanori playfully pouted.

"Conspiring against me? I'll have to make a note of it."

Kazuki grinned, then stuck out a few sheets of paper.

"You know I can't have you as my lawyer. It'd raise too much suspicion."

Takanori bounced to his feet to get the paperwork.

"I know. I'll settle for-"

"Sitting on the school's Board," they accidentally said at the same time, then their eyes widened and they grinned at each other.

Then Takanori shrugged.

" _Someone_ has to make sure that Ray and Hiro don't get megalomaniacal. And I'll keep an eye on your son."

Kazuki got serious.

"That reminds me-"

Takanori also got serious.

"Of course, Hiro and I have intentions. But it's not _you_ we're moving against. You really are - the three of you are - family to us. But there's a lot of _stuff_ that has to be answered for, and the Suzubishis are on that list. We're doing this for your mother."

Kazuki blinked.

" _What..._ But she-"

"She _suspects_ , at least. We're doing what she doesn't have the power to do."

"But-"

Takanori clenched a hand into a shaking fist, and his eyes blazed.

"It's _personal_."

Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

" _Takanori_ ," he said warningly.

Takanori's fist stopped shaking.

"We don't mean any harm. We...it's not just Hiro and me."

" _What?_ "

"With me and Hiro it's personal. The others...it's a _few_ of us. I'm trying to convince the others to let me coordinate it so things don't get out of control. So that no harm will be done. But don't worry. It'll be kept separate from you."

_"But-"_

"You weren't aware of it before, were you? Damn it. Everything was so rushed...but it's in the paperwork. All in the paperwork. You can still cancel everything. But I advise that you finish reading and speak with your people - including your assistant - before you decide."

Kazuki exhaled.

"I will _most definitely_ do that."

_Why didn't Ishizuka tell me about all of this? But it's my fault for not asking. Do I trust him _too_ much?_

Takanori exhaled.

"And I _would_ advise that you hold onto Ray. He's an excellent...knight. And an all-around good man."

Kazuki frowned.

"I _know._ "

"Kazuki."

"Yes?"

"Don't blame your assistant. Or yourself. Your father...but you already know. Anyway and by the way, I'd like you to know that getting you and Keita married is for all three of you. Never mind our nefarious intentions. The three of you deserve to live happy and together."

" _Speaking_ of that..."

"Keita adopting him would be easier and quicker. Then when the marriage is recognized he'll automatically really become a Suzubishi."

"But that would be in the _future._ "

Takanori exhaled.

"Those laws...yeah. Have you...considered-"

"Moving to another country? Yes. I _have._ There are places which would legally recognize the marriage _and_ the adoption. But... _damn it._ If I had adopted Tomo when I had the chance..."

"You still can. The guardianship can be cancelled. And the Suzubishis would like it, and be damned glad to sell you the villa."

"But only under the condition that only he and I and 'the wife' would live there. If Keita were to live there, it would be...under deceptive conditions. I'm not going to allow that."

"Your crown is heavy. But as I told Hiro, there _are_ ways. _Legal_ ways."

"None of which is in the paperwork."

"No, and you know why."

"Yes. And because it's a separate matter."

"Besides, Thad can explain these ways better than I can. Uhm, Kazuki?"

Kazuki was giving him a very measuring look.

"He has governmental connections as well, doesn't he?" he asked.

Takanori nodded.

"And _political_ , though I don't want this to go _that_ far. You're an _honest_ prince."

Kazuki exhaled and leaned back.

"He's a diplomat of some kind," he said slowly. "And you're right. I _don't_ want to get involved in the political aspects of it."

"But you'll have to once you take the throne. You know I don't mean become a politician. But you'll have to juggle a _lot_ of...balls."

"I know _that._ "

" _Do_ you? Do you know the _depths_ of the world you'll be sitting on the top of?"

"I - what are you _saying?_ "

Takanori got a little closer.

"Why have you _really_ been sent abroad so often?"

Kazuki blinked.

"What is your father playing at behind your back, Kazuki?"

This briefly left Kazuki speechless.

Takanori firmly nodded.

"Looks like I'll be treating us to _lunch._ "

"I-"

Keita stirred a little, turned, then went back to sleep.

Kazuki heaved a long sigh, then briefly stroked his hair.

"My love..." he whispered in a voice older and deeper than his normal one.

Takanori felt a rush of admiration and pride.

 _You're_ really _growing up._

"Kazuki..."

_You're becoming a man._

"... _whatever_ you decide to do..."

"Protect them. Whatever it takes, including my life...that is your order. The _only_ order. Within the law."

He scowled.

"I already know what needs to be eliminated from these plans..."

Takanori restrained a very proud grin as he bowed.

_Yes, SIR!_

"As you wish, sir."

Kazuki softly exhaled, nodded, then picked up the stack again.

"Then get going."

Takanori nodded, then obeyed.

_We'll do all that we can. But you still have to wear that heavy crown yourself. You can do it, though. We believe in you._

He glanced back at Kazuki.

"You're our hero," he whispered.


	9. Bonded: Chapter Nine of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have decided to post these as they're done.
> 
> Ray half-teasingly calls Keita "Mr. Suzubishi" and gives him some "timely" information - Keita and Kazuki have a "Good Morning" moment, briefly interrupted by an update from Ray - Kazuki gets a little flirty on the bus - Keita has Kazuki push the shopping cart, but he still behaves naughtily - The taxi cab driver is quietly one of Ray's employees

Keita became aware of sounds of papers being shuffled. Keeping one arm around the bear and murmuring something unintelligible before managing "Good morning", he turned to face the coffee table and reached out for Kazuki only to find that he was alone on the couch.

_"Uh?"_

His eyes popped open, and he saw that the five stacks of sheets had been reduced to three. There was a slightly disorganized stack set apart from these three and a smaller stack next to that one, indicating that perhaps the reduction wasn't yet complete.

And Ray was sitting on the other couch going through another stack.

He smiled at Keita.

"Good morning, Keita - no," and his look became slightly teasing, "I mean Mr. Suzubishi."

Keita gasped, and his empty hand went towards his heart as something seemed to tickle it. He also felt incredibly happy, and as though he could float around the world.

_"Mr. Suzubishi"?..._

An dazzingly beautiful smile came onto his face, and Ray gasped and blushed.

_No wonder Kazuki's so protective._

He cleared his throat, then checked his watch.

"Uh, it's ten-eleven a.m. and ten seconds now, and you slept well. Kazuki fell asleep at five-twenty-four a.m. and thirty-three seconds, and woke up at eight-oh-three a.m. and eight seconds. Tomo slept throughout the night and woke up at eight-fifty a.m. and five seconds. This morning might not be so good for him, though. Taka gave him-" he held up a thumb and forefinger and spaced them about two inches apart - "to read. With a cold. And on an empty stomach."

Keita blinked, then the smile faded and he put his empty palm over his face.

Ray was sorry that he had made that smile go away, and sighed a little.

_But this is better. Only Kazuki should see it. Still, if he went around outside like that he'd be ending wars._

"I told him not to do that. Kids aren't used to long hours without food like he is, especially if they're not feeling well. But."

Ray smiled proudly.

"Little Panda's going to be quite an executive. Whether that's a Suzubishi trait, or it just comes naturally to him...it doesn't matter, as long as he remains kind, and keeps getting the proper guidance from you and Kazuki. I'm proud to serve all of you."

 _"Huh?"_ Keita looked up, and Ray nodded.

"Naturally, he's made protecting you two our highest priority. He's not so concerned about himself, but you two matter to him so much that he asked me to put a 'base' in the villa-"

Keita gasped so deeply that he couldn't breathe normally for a few seconds.

"-but I told him that _his father_ should make that kind of suggestion, considering the location of the school's servers."

Keita sagged.

"Kazuki..."

"Good morning," said a beautifully grinning but sleepy-eyed Kazuki, wearing his shirt loose and unbuttoned over jeans, as he walked into the front room.

"Good morning," Ray said, then went back to his papers so the other two men could have a private morning moment.

_Marriage will suit you._

Keita caught Ray's vibe and stood up to face Kazuki, with that smile appearing again.

"Good morning..."

They were kissing their greetings within seconds.

Ray felt a twinge of envy, and got up.

"I'll check on Tomo."

"Mmm-" Kazuki broke the kiss. "We'll go shopping after he finishes reading. Should be about another hour."

"Did he take his medicine?" Keita whispered.

"Yeah, he took it with some of your milk. And he had a cookie to go with it."

Both Ray and Keita cringed at that.

"Kazuki, we _really_ need to go shopping."

"Yeah..."

Ray winced. He hated to intrude further, but he had to.

"Sir."

"Hmmm?"

"Hiro left six minutes and eight seconds after you fell asleep. He's going to prepare to meet with your father."

"Okay."

"And Taka's been on his phone for the past two hours and seven minutes."

"Mmmmm."

"Thanks for making it a package deal. I couldn't get them to agree to that before we came here. For various reasons."

"No problem."

"And Mira's been just outside making preparations to meet with the client for the past three minutes and four seconds."

Kazuki nodded, then the kissing resumed.

Ray nodded, then left the room.

_Keita, I'm sorry that I didn't answer your question. But Kazuki will explain everything. I hope you approve. Your opinions are more important than you realize._

-GHFB-

On the left of the window seat he was sharing with Keita on the bus, Kazuki frowned before taking his cell phone away from him.

"He'll be fine," he said.

Keita frowned.

"But he's _sick,_ " he protested.

"He'll call us if he needs us."

"But what if he _can't?_ "

Kazuki softly exhaled.

"We're spoiling him too much now as it is."

Keita fixed a wide-eyed _But Kazuki_ expression on him, and he shook his head slowly.

"I spoil _you_ too much, too."

He gently squeezed Keita's thigh, and his beloved blushed before looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

"But I can't help it."

He dropped his voice to a seductive whisper.

"I missed you last night."

He meant making love, and Keita blushed even deeper.

" _Stop_ that."

"Why?"

"Don't flirt with me on a bus!"

"Why _not?_ "

"Because... _because!_ "

"You're so cute."

"No, I'm not."

Kazuki laughed softly and affectionately.

"My Keita..."

Still embarrassed, Keita shifted uncomfortably, and Kazuki shifted the cell phone to his other hand before gently rubbing the back of his neck to relax him.

"I _did_ miss you," he whispered.

Keita winced.

" _I_ missed _you_ , too."

Kazuki inhaled sharply, then slowly let out the breath.

"We'll make up for it tonight," he said in a voice that made Keita's toes twitch inside his sneakers.

"Kazuki," he whispered, then blinked rapidly as the fingers on his neck began to move in unusual round-edged triangular patterns, now and again adding little taps to these motions.

_What is he..._

Then he smiled dreamily.

 _Strawberries._ Oh-

The "drawing" had stopped.

"Our stop's coming up," Kazuki said regrettably, and gave Keita back his cell phone. "Press the button, you're closer to it."

"Okay..."

Hope he remembers the chocolate.

-GHFB-

Kazuki _did_ remember the chocolate, but he had to say what type he wanted because he was pushing a shopping cart at Keita's insistence - he wanted Kazuki to keep his hands occupied.

But Kazuki still managed to bump and brush up against Keita at every opportunity as they travelled through the aisles, and managed to sneak in a few quick light pinches and very sneaky little rear-end rubs as Keita choose items.

As they headed towards the checkout lanes, the furiously blushing Keita couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to be like this, _wherever_ we are, _all day?_ " he wanted to know, even though both men knew that this would be perfectly fine.

"Yes." Kazuki snuck in an arm-rub, then leaned a little closer and whispered: "Because you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

_"OH-"_

Keita nearly swooned, but a harder pinch from Kazuki brought him back.

 _"KAZUKI..._ "

Kazuki frowned.

"It'll be our wedding night. I was _hoping_ you would say, 'Neither will _you._ '"

Keita managed to glare at him.

Kazuki just chuckled.

"How about we get some more things, and take a taxi back home?"

-GHFB-

They didn't seem to know it, and Kazuki apparently was too happy keeping Keita distracted with more sneaky little rubs for either of them to sense something "different" in the bright smile of the man who had changed the _Vacant_ indicator to _Occupied_ as they had gotten into the cab, but their friendly driver was one of Ray's employees.

And the smile had faded as soon as the employee noticed that one of the casually dressed women leaving the supermarket that his passengers had come out of suddenly seemed to be having tap-worthy troubles with her brand-name watch.

The area was being monitored, so there was no need for the driver to call in an alert. But even if he did call it in, until or unless Kazuki approved of Ray's plans for their Gentle Prince, monitoring was all that was allowed to be done.

 _Such is how it is,_ the driver thought.

 _"Kazuki,"_ Keita softly whispered with love in response to whatever had just been said to him, and he rested his head on Kazuki's shoulder.

And Kazuki looked right at the driver via the rear-view mirror and nodded.

The driver nodded back, neither his face nor his eyes betraying his admiration of the company's youngest assignment.

 _You're a_ quiet _badass. I can tell. I'm glad I called you "Sir"._

"Would you like me to take a shortcut, sir?" he asked.

 _He'll say 'No.' He_ wants _to hurry home, but he'll play the part of someone so glad to have a little time with his boyfriend that he wants to take his sweet time getting back there. He_ expects _us to get them there in one piece, but he trusts us. And he's a really nice guy, too. I_ like _him. Wonder when he'll be hiring?_

Kazuki's eyes twinkled, but his face remained serious.

"No. Take the _scenic_ route, please," he said, then added: "Thank you."

The driver smiled before nodding.

"As you like, sir."

_You're the best assignment I've had. Glad to be working for you._


	10. Bonded: Chapter Ten of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki prepares a small breakfast for everyone - Tomo finds the strawberries and chocolate in one of the shopping bags, but doesn't seem to understand the reason they were bought. There's an unrelated Cute Moment anyway - Mira leaves to prepare to meet with the client, and fails to catch Kazuki's eye. Ray scolds her - Ray and Takanori have a quick talk over breakfast, then lightly tease Keita - Kazuki, Keita and Tomo have a Cute Moment at breakfast - Dr. Matsuoka calls - A heartsick Tomo calls Yuki and they have a Moment regarding Yuki's most recent date with Professor Sakaki - Keita and Kazuku comfort Tomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this one chapter, but the characters took over and the rest will happen in the next chapter. It's okay, guys. I don't mind at all. :-)

Kazuki started to prepare a small breakfast - egg omelettes and a seaweed salad - while Keita and Tomo packed away the items that were still in the shopping bags.

"Big Bear?" Tomo had found the pint of strawberries, which was atop the chocolate.

"Yeah?" Kazuki looked at him, then froze.

Tomo didn't notice as he raised the container up and out of the bag in a palm.

"Can I have...a little bit of this?"

Kazuki and Keita exchanged _uh-oh_ looks, then Kazuki briefly looked at Tomo and nodded.

"Just a _little_. _One_ strawberry and _one bite_ of chocolate. Only because you still have that cold-"

" _One bite?_ " Tomo frowned. "I'll just have two strawberries then."

He looked up at Kazuki with an innocent-looking _Who, ME?_ expression that made his Big Bear shake his head slowly.

"I mean, it's a _healthy_ snack, right?"

Keita sighed.

"We'll have to buy more strawberries next time."

Kazuki frowned, then resumed cooking.

"You mean _tomorrow_."

 _There goes our snack_ , both of them thought.

Ignoring their jab at his appetite, Tomo grinned, then began to look deeper into the bag.

"Thanks... _hey_. You didn't buy any lollipops."

Keita scowled.

"These strawberries are sweet, and besides there's more left from what I bought at the pharmacy. Let's finish, and then set the table. We can't serve everyone at once, so we'll have to do the best we can."

Tomo nodded, then resumed unpacking.

"Yes, Mama Bear."

Keita smiled, then ruffled his hair before resuming his own unpacking.

 _But what_ wouldn't _we give up for you?_ he wondered.

"Keita, can you make some green tea? Sorry we didn't get the right one."

Keita glared at the back of Kazuki's head.

"That's because you kept touching me! I couldn't think straight!"

"That just means I can't take you _anywhere_ ," Kazuki joked.

Tomo grinned.

_What do you think, Big Brother? Do I have the right parents this time?_

" _I'll_ do it, Papa."

Kazuki briefly waved his chopsticks around.

"Thank you."

But first Tomo opened the strawberry package and gave Keita two of the fruits, for which he got a hug.

_Yeah, these are the right ones. They're hopeless without me._

-GHFB-

Mira ate first, and quickly.

"I need to get some more paperwork from home," she explained to Kazuki as he and Tomo put the food on the table.

And she didn't need transportation, she added; her car was already waiting for her, driven to the apartment building by one of Ray's employees while Kazuki and Keita were shopping. The employee had then caught a taxi to go back - but she didn't say where "back" was, and no one asked her to elaborate.

After finishing her meal, she kissed her father on top of the head and shook Takanori's hand. She tried to catch Kazuki's eye as he was having a quick conversation with Tomo, but he didn't seem to notice.

 _Hmph! Guys should be with_ girls, she thought, then felt Tomo's eyes on her and flushed.

Ray frowned at her.

"Don't interfere," he warned her, which got everyone else's attention and made her cringe.

Kazuki and Tomo briefly looked at each other before he walked over to her.

"Oh, Miss Oda, you're leaving now?"

 _Oh his pretty eyes! But they're so cold!_ she thought before remembering where she was, then she nodded and stuck a hand out to him.

"Yes, I have to get that paperwork."

He nodded with understanding, then briefly shook her hand.

"Yes, it would be rude to keep a client waiting. It was nice to meet you. And thank you for enjoying my rushed cooking."

His voice was pleasant, but it was merely polite; there wasn't any of his friendliness in it, and he wasn't even attempting to convince her to stay. It was a polite dismissal.

_Gorgeous but cruel._

She bowed to hide her hurt feelings.

"Yes, and thank you. Please give Mr. Ito my regards, and congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you."

When she rose, he was walking towards Tomo, who was yawning and requesting to go back to bed, with a hair-ruffling hand ready.

The younger man sleepily waved at her.

She waved back, then turned and nearly smacked into her father.

"You already know he's not interested. Why are you still pursuing him?" Ray quietly asked, then guided her towards the front door.

"Was that why he was so cruel to me?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"Partially. You offended him. You're a child to him, and you're trying to make passes at him today of all days. Have you already forgotten what I spoke to you about? If you want to manage millions one day, you have to know when to back off as well as when take your chances, all while keeping your reputation intact. What would you do if _he_ was one of your clients?"

She winced, then looked away.

"But..."

"There's also business that he wants to take care of today. You didn't drag your eyes away from him long enough to notice that his fiancé is keeping a low profile so he won't distract him from his work. That won't last long, but it's the consideration that matters."

"I see..."

He glanced at Takanori, who nodded, then winced and opened the door.

"Come on. I'll escort you to your car."

-GHFB-

When Ray came back, only an eating Takanori was in the kitchen. Ray sat down, then served himself some of the food.

"Will she do it?" Takanori asked.

Ray scowled.

"She said she'll do it because she hates her boss. But I don't like it, Taka. _None_ of it. She's still young, and so impressionable."

"We're not asking her to do anything illegal or harmful."

Ray glared at him.

"We don't belong anywhere near _their_ world. It'll fascinate her. She'll want to get caught up in it."

"It'll be just a taste of it. She'll be escorted in. She'll have a few sips of champagne, one appetizer. She'll drop off some business cards at the entrance. Then she'll leave."

"I'm not raising her to praise her looks."

"Let her be the princess she wants to be for ten minutes and we'll all know whether or not she can handle being in _their_ world. It'll be good training for her, Ray."

Ray exhaled.

"I _know_...ah. Hello, Mr. Suzubishi."

" _Eh?_ " Keita, now wearing a t-shirt over sweat pants and looking fresh-scrubbed, blushed as he walked into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of green tea. "Oh. _Hello_. Mr. Oda, you're teasing me again..."

Takanori's eyes twinkled, and he grinned at him.

"He's just practicing, Mr. Keita Suzubishi."

Keita blushed even deeper.

"Ahhhh - _stop_ that," he managed to say, then hurried out of the kitchen.

"A blushing groom. He's not used to it yet, is he? He's so cute," Takanori said affectionately.

Ray nodded.

" _You_ would know," he said.

Taka chuckled briefly.

"Yeah...Ray. Have you ever thought of-"

"I lost my wife because I was too busy. I don't want to do that to another woman."

"But Mira..."

Ray sighed.

"I know. She's been doing well so far. But right now...that she might find a future husband at that event is my _other_ concern."

"Hmmm. Nine o'clock?"

Ray winced, then nodded.

"That's fine."

"Then, shall we finish eating?"

"Yes..."

-GHFB-

After they finished eating, they went straight to the paperwork stacks, and Kazuki, Keita and the still-sleepy Tomo went into the kitchen.

"You _do_ need to get used to it," Kazuki said to Keita as they sat down, and reached out to fondle some of his hair.

Keita blushed.

"I _know_ , but..."

"Is it acceptable if _I_ say it, Mr. Keita Suzubishi?"

Keita blushed deeper again, and bowed his head.

"It's _embarrassing_."

"I don't understand why it is _now_ , Mis-ter Kei-ta Su-zu-bi-shi." Kazuki lifted his face with a finger, then stole a kiss. "Is it just because someone else said it, Keita Suzubishi?"

"Kazuki..."

"That's 'Husband' or 'Big Bear' to you, Keita, Suzubishi. Husband of Kazuki, Suzubishi."

Tomo rolled his eyes, then sniffled in preparation for a sneeze that didn't come. That didn't matter. His distress, although temporary, ended the pending romantic moment, and his Bears gave him a quick look-over before beginning to eat.

He frowned.

_No fussing over me today?_

"I want to sleeeep..."

" _Later_ you can sleep," said Kazuki. "Eat your omelette."

Tomo yawned.

"Yeah, but then who'll watch you two to make sure you don't get drunk?"

Keita shook his head slowly.

"There's not going to be a party," he said.

"Who said anything about a _party?_ Uhh-"

Tomo got a Double Bear Glare.

"Eat your breakfast," both of them said.

-GHFB-

Kazuki's cell phone, resting on one of the two bedside chest of drawers in his and Keita's bedroom, rang as they cleaned up.

He frowned.

"Who's that?" he wondered out loud.

"It's the doctor, checking on Tomo," Keita said.

Kazuki smiled fondly.

"I think you're right. Tomo, can you answer-"

Tomo was already on the way, and came back about ten seconds later talking on Kazuki's phone while looking at his own.

"He's right here, Doctor Matsuoka. Yeah. Okay. I will. 'Bye."

He handed Kazuki his phone.

"He wants to know why you didn't tell him how I'm doing yourself."

"You move fast when you want to, don't you?" Kazuki eyed Tomo's cell phone. "Tell Yuki that Keita and I said hello."

Tomo blushed, then swallowed.

"I...since he's worried about me. But I'll tell him."

Kazuki stroked his hair, and the teen got a peaceful look on his face.

"Okay. Don't take too long. I want to explain what we're planning to do."

Tomo blinked, then nodded.

"Okay, Papa."

"Keita." Kazuki stuck his other hand out to him. "Let's join the others. Oh, Mr. Jin? Yeah. I'm sorry - _huh?_ No-"

He blushed as he watched Keita finish up, then walk over to him.

"No, not yet. This afternoon-"

He and Keita left the kitchen, with Keita stopping to stroke Tomo's hair.

"-No. I haven't bought the rings yet. Mr. Jin, I have to call you back - yes. Okay. I will tell you when we do. And tell Doctor Hiroya that we said hello. Yes. Thank you. 'Bye..."

-GHFB-

Tomo still felt the warmth in his Bears' hands on his head, and the peaceful look on his face came back as he sat down and called Yuki's cell phone.

_Please answer. Don't be with..._

The expression became a scowl.

_HIM._

It was unlikely that Professor Sakaki and Yuki would be together in broad daylight, at least romantically. If they were in each other's company, it was likely that the teacher was treating Yuki to breakfast before taking him back home or was doing some kind of transportation-related favor for him.

But that still meant that they had spent some time together the previous night, possibly starting as far back as after classes.

Another date, in other words.

For Tomo's heart, it was bad enough that Sakaki spent some after-class time tutoring Yuki. But for it to go further than that...

How many dates had it been? Tomo didn't like to think about it. But the unaware Yuki, caught up in a sweeping rush of emotions, gave him details about each one. They hadn't had sex yet, but there was a lot of kissing, stroking and fondling. All over.

Which meant touching _that_ , too, and Tomo's own tingled and twinged as he thought of a sweating, naked - or semi-naked - Yuki writhing under what was surely the expert touch of the older man - otherwise Yuki wouldn't be so hooked on him - who would also be sweating and at least partially naked. Or not.

_He cares about you, yeah, but just because he touches you like that...that's not enough._

Yuki had yet to say that Professor Sakaki had told him that he loved him. Perhaps he did, in his own way. But as it had been with Keita and Kazuki - and they freely told their Little Panda about their own experience - the age difference and being at the same school presented certain problems. Teacher and student had to be careful in public. And Professor Sakaki had to be gentle with Yuki's body and emotions. He could not treat Yuki as he would a fully grown adult man, though both of them might want their relationship to be that way at least sometimes.

Would love be patient, and eventually conquer all?

Tomo was trapped. He wanted Yuki to be happy, and if it was going to be with that teacher than so be it. But he believed that Yuki would be happier with _him_.

Tears stung his eyes.

_I love you._

And he knew that this meant possibly years of continuous heartbreak as he waited to see if Yuki would ever come to him with eyes of love and anxious anticipation and a certain shy smile.

But that couldn't be helped.

"Hello?" His beloved's voice made him and his erection snap to attention.

"Yeah. Yuki-"

"Tomo, is that you?"

Tomo rolled his eyes.

_Is it too early for him? Honestly._

"Of _course_ it's me. You don't know my voice by _now? Geeze_..."

"Uh..." Tomo could almost see him flushing, then blushing and sweating a little. "I just...wanted to make sure."

" _Why?_ Are you on a secret need-to know mission?"

" _No,_ silly! I wouldn't answer the phone if I was."

"Yes you would, because sometimes you forget things."

"Yeah...that's true...and because it's _you_."

Now he was _definitely_ blushing, and Tomo smirked before grabbing the opportunity.

" _Ohhhh?_ Am I special to you now?"

" _Stop_ that! You're already special to me, you're my best friend. You know that."

Tomo winced as that stung his heart. But he pushed a little more.

"Ohhh, I thought I was _family_ to you."

"You _are._ You and Professor Ito and Mr. Suzubishi." Then his voice dropped to a whisper that was unintentionally sexy. "You know that."

Tomo winced again.

"Where...where _are_ you? Are you with-"

" _No._ " Yuki now sounded a little annoyed, and Tomo's hopes and eyebrows went up. "I'm at my father's bakery. We - he - _we_ had an argument last night. I'm mad at him. He called me a _silly child_. I am _not_ a child."

 _You certainly aren't_. But Tomo restrained the urge to say that.

"I think he had a bad day. Some of the students gave him a hard time-"

 _Well, he_ is _a jerk at school_ , Tomo thought.

"-and his brother called while we were on our date. He didn't tell me what it was about. But I heard Mr. Yuichiro's voice, he was really angry. I heard him say 'You can't let do them do this to us' and 'Tell that Brat Director he can kiss my ass'. Why is he mad at you _again_ , Tomo? And who _else_ was he talking about?"

He paused, and Tomo smiled gently as he anticipated the next question.

_He's gonna ask if Mr. Yuichiro's been bothering me. He gets so worried._

"Has he been bothering you, Tomo?"

"No. I don't know what his problem is _this_ time."

 _But maybe Mr. Hiroki said something to him. No, he's not ready with that plan yet, and he wouldn't say it to his face, anyway. But_ someone _said_ something _to him that's gotten him pissed off again, and I_ bet _it was someone associated with the Endos._

An Executive Kazuki-like frown appeared on his face.

_GOOD._

"Because, you know, if he was bothering you again-"

Tomo's eyes half-closed.

"Would you _really_ be that worried about me?" he said with an exact mixture of charm and seductiveness. The charm might affect Yuki, but the rest might go unnoticed; Yuki preferred the direct method and was still somewhat clueless in the ways of seduction even when experiencing the effects of the attempts.

And there had been quite a few attempts, since Yuki was cute, sweet, and full of heart. He was irresistable to many.

But...apparently not enough for Professor Sakaki.

Yuki was sputtering, but with annoyance, not embarrassment.

"Of _course_ I would be, idiot! He's so _mean_ to you. And sometimes Professor Sakaki is too! That makes me so mad! They don't appreciate all the hard work you do, and they don't care about the school as much as _we_ do! Ahh, sometimes I wish-"

"You wish... _what?_ " Tomo deliberately put more seductiveness in his voice. Yuki was "disarmed" emotionally, so the attempt might work.

_And you're still not on first-name basis with him._

"I _wish..._ "

" _Say it._ You know you can tell me anything. I'm your one and only best friend, remember?"

"It's like last night, after that phone call! Sometimes I wish that we'd never met."

Tomo froze.

This was a _moment._ He could really seize the opportunity to do more than comfort Yuki, to win him over. Or he could be like Kazuki, and be patient, and wait, for Yuki to come back to reason.

" _Yuki_ ," he couldn't stop himself from whispering.

"I wanted to come over last night! I _hit_ him, Tomo...then I wanted to just _run_ over to you, to tell you what had happened...but it was so late-"

Tomo sat up straighter, and his empty hand clenched into an angry fist.

_He hurt your feelings?!_

" _What?!_ You should have called! You know you can call me anytime-"

"I didn't want to cause any trouble-"

"To _HELL_ with that! We'd have come for you. _I'd_ have come for you. Someone hurting you-"

_I won't allow it!_

" _I won't allow it._ "

Yuki sighed softly, and the sound soothed Tomo's anger a little.

_"Tomo..."_

Tomo sensed Keita's worried presence and looked up.

Keita, in the doorway, nodded slowly, then pressed a finger and forefinger together and shook them, indicating keys being shaken.

Tomo made a quick, Kazuki-like "wait" gesture, and Keita nodded again, then leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you need me right now?"

"Tomo...I, I _always_ need you. But I, I'm helping my father right now. Can I come over later, tonight?"

"You're going to make me wait that long to see you?" Tomo exhaled, then sagged back into the chair. "Well, I guess it's okay. We're going out in a couple of hours anyway. But anytime you need me, or want me, for anything, _CALL ME_."

Yuki sniffled.

"I made you angry-"

" _NO. Professor Sakaki_ made me angry. That other shit doesn't matter. Anyone hurting you in any way _really pisses me off_."

" _Tomo-_ "

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick his ass."

"Because I'm asking you not to. It wouldn't change anything. But it might make him angry and-"

"What the f - you think I give a shit about anything that he might do to me? I-"

He winced. He'd almost said it.

" _Tomo!_ I..."

Tomo's eyebrows went up. What had _Yuki_ stopped _himself_ from saying?

"Does he mean _that_ much to you?"

Yuki gasped.

"I..."

" _Answer me._ "

_You're hesitating..._

"I...I wouldn't throw away everything for him...but I..."

Tomo winced.

 _But_ I _would._

"But _I_ would," he whispered, then realized he'd spoken out loud and blushed furiously.

Yuki gasped again.

" _Tomo..._ "

Tomo winced.

"To make you happy...to keep that smile on your face..."

"But he loves me, Tomo. I know that...I'm not too young to know that..."

Tomo ignored the cluelessness.

"He wouldn't treat you like that if he loved you."

"He'll apologize, I know-"

"He shouldn't _have_ to."

"But everyone gets angry sometimes."

"Not like _that._ Not with someone you love."

" _Tomo._ "

Tomo waited.

_Is he beginning to realize..._

"...You're always there for me. I really appreciate that. And I need you...I want to see you so badly but I have to wait...my father needs me. Tomo, I..."

Tomo winced.

_I know..._

"...you mean so much to me. And I do love you."

_...but not the way I need you to._

"Yeah, me too."

"Call me when you get back home."

Then Tomo remembered something, and his eyes widened.

"Someone's going to treat us to a late lunch - do you want me to get something for you?"

"Sure - if it's from a great menu! But really, you know what I like."

Tomo's eyes softened with love.

"Better than _you_ do."

Yuki laughed softly and a little knowingly.

"Then it's okay."

Tomo felt a little hope in the "knowingly", and his smile deepened.

"Damn _right_ it is."

"Ha ha. Call me as soon as you get back home. And tell your Bears 'hi' for me."

"I'll tell them. And I'll call you when we get to wherever we're going, too."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for your call."

"You'd better be. It'll be the most important call you'll get all day."

" _Ha ha!_ You're too much."

Tomo smirked.

_If only you knew just how much._

"Okay then, talk to you later."

"Right. Talk to you later."

Tomo ended the call, then was surprised by Keita suddenly wrapping his arms around him.

"Mama Bear-"

He was further surprised when, suddenly, his heart felt as though it was being squeezed and he gasped before tears filmed his view.

He buried his face in Keita's shoulder.

" _Mama..._ "

_It hurts so much..._

Keita moved a hand to keep Tomo's head in place.

_Mama, Papa, I need you..._

All of his emotions regarding Yuki came to the fore, then, the ones he could deal with and the feelings he had previously thought he was too young to have. The love and frustration...the anger...the joy...the hope...the pain...but, mostly, the love.

"I need you..."

Keita didn't say anything, including whoever he thought that Tomo was referring to. But he held him closer, and Tomo could feel that he understood everything.

"Yuki..."

He sagged.

_I'm being selfish. I'm ruining your wedding day. I'm sorry. But I...I can't take it any longer. I want him here with me right now. How can you two stand being apart?_

Keita gasped, then Tomo felt one of Kazuki's arms slide around him.

"Papa..."

"We're sorry, Tomo. We haven't been here for you as much as we should."

"No, Papa..."

"No. There's no excuse."

"No, Papa. It's okay. But can you do me a favor?"

"It's already being done. If all goes well, Yuki will be joining us for dinner."

Surprised but not that much, Tomo pulled back to look up at Kazuki, and frowned at the anger on his face - and the tears in his eyes.

" _Papa._ "

_But now I REALLY want to kick Sakaki's ass._

Kazuki pulled both Tomo and Keita a little bit closer.

"Let's stay like this a little while longer. Then, after we've finished with the paperwork, I'll tell you what the plans are."

He smiled softly.

"And if both of you approve, we'll do them."

Tomo grimaced.

"No pressure," he said with full sarcasm.

Kazuki laughed.

"Oh, I think you'll like them, Little Panda."

"Oh? Do I get to kick Professor Sakaki's ass?"

"No, but you _might_  get to show him the door if he doesn't want to comply."

Tomo heaved a sigh.

"I _guess_ that'll have to do."

Kazuki chuckled, then winked.

"Let's have a five-minute break."


	11. Bonded: Chapter Eleven of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plans are explained - Takanori "earns" a new codename - Takanori and Ray take Kazuki, Keita and Taka to their meeting with Thad Emit - Kazuki and Keita are "officially" married, _but..._ \- Thad signs paperwork to help Keita adopt Tomo - Mr. Ishizuka reflects on Kazuki and Keita, and has a slightly sneaky idea about how to send Mr. Suzubishi's secretary the information about Hiroki that he will receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - this story is fiction. So please be kind regarding the "propositions" and "legal procedures" that are in this chapter.

A composed Tomo went into the front room ahead of his Bears, and Takanori, sitting with his back against one of the couches, briefly got up to hand him a few sheets of paperwork from the small stack that he was holding.

_He's realized that he's strong._

"We've looked over your brother's ideas for the school, and we think we might be able to incorporate the one about having more affluent students attend it. We'd prefer that everyone have a chance, but unfortunately we have to start slowly, with people that-" he winced - "can contribute to the school's upkeep."

Tomo's eyes widened.

_Did you hear that, Nao?_

"Really? You mean..."

Then the rest of Takanori's statement "hit" him, and he scowled.

"You have to start slowly, huh..."

He looked at Kazuki, who was sitting on the other couch with Keita and Ray, for confirmation of this.

Kazuki nodded.

"The less that the Suzubishi Group has to contribute, the more my father might like it. To a _point._ "

Takanori also nodded.

"But we're not going to be _rude_ about it. We can ask him to offer up some small investment opportunities, or to create a fund for a special purpose. The Suzubishi Group has and sponsors a lot of events, too. One more - paid with other peoples' money - can only add to their reputation."

Tomo heaved a sigh, then sat near the coffee table.

"Is this where _I_ come into the plan?"

Kazuki shook his head.

"If Taka makes it onto the school's Board-"

"Wait. _What?_ "

Tomo looked a little dazzled.

Kazuki smiled gently.

"I apologize. This is what we'd like to do-"

He held up a forefinger.

"I would like Ray to provide security and protection for us. That would include the apartment."

Tomo and Keita looked at each other. After a few seconds, they nodded, then Tomo looked at Kazuki and nodded.

"Okay, Papa Bear."

Ray smiled softly, but Kazuki's eyes widened.

"Just like that? Neither of you is going to ask any questions about it?"

"We trust you," Keita said, and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah," said Tomo, "and we know Mr. Oda's one of the good guys. Besides...if _you_ trust him, so do _we._ "

Kazuki smiled very softly.

"Thank you."

Tomo - with a blush starting - got up and extended a hand to Ray, whose eyes twinkled as he stood up to shake it.

"On behalf of my family, welcome."

Ray briefly inclined his head.

"Thank you. You can always rely on me for excellent service."

They let each other's hand go, and Tomo looked from Ray to Kazuki before looking around the room.

"Uhm, where's the contract? Did you lose it?"

"No." Ray sat back down, then extended a hand to Kazuki, who briefly shook it firmly.

Tomo shook his head slowly, then sat down with his rear near Kazuki's feet, stretched out his legs, and rested his back on his Papa Bear's knees.

"I should've guessed."

Takanori chuckled.

"But a man's word is his bond. Besides, we're still deciding on the name for the 'company' that's going to provide these services for you and yours."

Tomo smirked.

"How about 'Little Panda Security Services'?"

"No, no." Takanori shook his head. "Cute, but too obvious-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," accidentally interrupted Keita. "Are you making more strategic moves?"

"For you and yours? No." Takanori looked through his stack, then found what he was looking for and got up to give it to Keita. "But against King Suzubishi? _Definitely._ "

Keita looked at the sheet of paper, saw what looked like a multitude of word equations with percentages as answers, and cringed.

_It's like chemistry or math class._

"I really don't understand..."

Takanori sat back down.

"We're moving money around so we can create the companies that Hiro will manage. We can't have just the buildings."

"But...you can make companies just like that?"

The other three men nodded.

"Each of the investments you see there is worth something, and that something represents value. It's like having a gold coin, if you exchange it or sell it you get actual money back."

"You pay for it though," said Tomo, and put down the papers he was holding.

Takanori nodded.

"Yeah. So you hold off exchanging it or selling it as long as you can."

Keita looked at the sheet again, and nodded although he still didn't quite understand what was on it.

"Strategy..." he said softly.

" _And,_ " continued Takanori, "if Hiro does his job right - and he will - some investments will be re-invested into other, uh, interests - legally of course - and Papa Bear Suzubishi will be making some nice pocket change. Which will be re-invested into a special fund that will eventually allow him to buy the villa outright from the Suzubishis. The school, on the other hand - Oh. Sorry..."

Keita was becoming dazzled again.

"It's like chess," said Tomo.

"It's _exactly_ like chess," said Takanori.

Tomo frowned.

"But you're asking us to go up against King Suzubishi. Papa Bear too."

"Which is _why_ we're moving slowly. It's also like disarming a bomb; you have to know which wires to snip. We don't want him to fall. Even if we did, we're not one of the few who can stand toe-to-toe with him. And even if we _could_ do that, he knows we exist so we've already lost that advantage. We just want some justice. It'll be like stomping on his feet with a small hammer. Legally. He'll recover."

Takanori scowled.

"And not underestimate the Endos again."

Tomo sighed softly.

"And if this doesn't work? You can't just walk away."

"It's very likely that he'll hold onto Ray. And the Suzubishi Group can keep the buildings."

"Won't that make them suspicious?"

Takanori shrugged.

"Maybe. But they'll own them outright. They can do with them whatever they want. We'll just _pretend_ to cry over it."

"So..."

Tomo got more comfortable.

"If I'm understanding this properly, Mr. Hiroki's gonna meet with King Suzubishi to see if he'd be interested in buying these two companies in exchange for you sitting on the school's Board to secretly keep an eye on me. And either you or Mr. Hiroki will mention Mr. Oda and prove he knows how to do his job somehow."

Takanori, Ray and Kazuki nodded.

"Smart Little Panda," Takanori said with affection and admiration.

"Uhhh, thanks." The blush came back. "But what about the Sakakis?"

"We're going to make Son Number One a very nice offer. We can fix the Sakaki Group's, ahem, financial issues with a nice partnership. But if Son Number One doesn't behave himself, we'll buy them out, very likely with King Suzubishi's approval. And we haven't forgotten the evidence that you have against them."

"But why would he - they - let you, I mean the _Endos,_ pay their bills?"

"One of the companies that we're creating is a security base for Ray to use to protect whatever information King Suzubishi entrusts to him. The other will be a pharmacy. The Sakakis will have a hard time resisting that, and if Son Number One is a good boy then the King might share it with them. With his own terms and conditions, of course-"

Tomo laughed out loud.

"With the Endos secretly making money from all of this."

Takanori shook his head.

"Not _secretly._ But I doubt that either Yuichiro or King Suzubishi reads every single investment report that he gets."

"But what if they _do?_ "

"Heh. It would take them _weeks_ of non-stop deduction to figure out where the investment trail begins. They won't want to waste the time, and not even the lawyers would want to take it on - they wouldn't get paid for it. They'll leave it to Hiro, saying that they trust him and that the day he doesn't trust him is the day they'll get rid of him."

Tomo frowned.

"That's _deception._ "

"It's legal slight-of-hand."

"But he'll blame Papa Bear."

"We're going to put some information together, and give it to Mr. Ishizuka. When Hiro calls the main Suzubishi office he'll refer the King's secretary to me for information about Hiro, and I'll refer the secretary to Mr. Ishizuka. It'll look like we wanted to get Kazuki to look at the offer, but his assistant's been holding on to it for too long so we want to go over his head. That'll make his father more curious than suspicious. What more could we Endos possibly have to offer the Suzubishi Empire besides what we're hissing and clawing over now - which are investment properties, by the way."

"That's sneaky."

"It's ego-tickling."

"It's _strategy_ ," Keita said softly.

Takanori nodded.

"See? _He_ gets it. Anyway, about Son Number Two - we would like him to make sure that the collar-and-chain around his brother's neck stays nice and snug, and to dissuade him from asking him to spy on us. Of course, we'd also like our favorite pair of brothers - _yeah right_ \- not to, individually or together, convince you to give up your post on the grounds that you were appointed by a member of the gutter-wandering Endo clan. Insulting us is insulting Kazuki which is insulting his father, and they would be hoping that the King would want to clean out the stain which is us to save his reputation. Dangling money, your evidence, and the pharmacy - which, with Suzubishi ownership, would make it extra tasty - on their own would keep Yuichiro quiet, but only for so long and only to our faces. He could risk the worst and run. We have to make sure that the leash stays in place."

"But how - anyway, that's _disgusting._ "

"It gets worse. If you were to give up your post, the Sakakis would fight with the Suzubishis over who the new Director was to be. But not for long."

Tomo shook his head slowly.

"It would be _you._ Because of your contacts and international experience, and because it would keep the collar-and-chain around the Endos' neck."

"And I don't have any nefarious plans in mind."

"Maybe not _nefarious_."

"But not _evil_. I'd even use my mother's maiden name to help ward off the stain."

Tomo exhaled.

"Strategy _stinks._ "

Takanori smiled with a touch of pride.

"We hope that you keep that good heart despite the training we'll give you."

Tomo carefully linked his fingers on the back of his head.

"You have good hearts, so I'm not worried about that."

_I'm worried about Yuki. And Mama Bear's family. I don't want them dragged into this._

"I'm concerned about Bell Liberty. How will Papa Bear own it?"

"That's the last detail we have to narrow down. There are a few ways to do it...ultimately it's a transfer of either funds or the controlling interest. We could make it a term-and-condition of me accepting the Director's post, but that wouldn't be nice and Kazuki would never hear the end of it. We wouldn't be treated nicely either. Or, we could make it a public property of a kind and have interested students own and maintain it via a fund that Kazuki would own, and each could transfer his interest to another student upon graduation. Papa Bear wouldn't outright own the school though. _Or,_ we could have Kazuki buy it, or promise to maintain it himself, but his father would want to know how. Or, we could have someone else buy it and have Kazuki play housekeeper - at least he would get to live in the villa. That's not what any of us want. Oh yes, and I could buy the school. That would stick a thumb in the Sakakis' eyes."

He blinked.

"I'd use _Thad's_ name for that though."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Taka..."

"What?"

"Forget it."

Keita put a palm over his forehead. It was all too much for him now.

Kazuki pulled him close without dislodging Tomo.

"We like the idea of having students decide if they want to own or contribute to keeping the school beautiful. The problem is how that would contribute to me owning it without my father wanting to refuse that idea and without involving politics."

Tomo looked up and over at him.

"You'll figure it out, Papa."

"Thanks."

"Well." Takanori stood up. "The early afternoon grows late. Are you three ready to meet my dear husband?"

He looked them over.

"You'll have to wear suits."

Tomo pouted.

"You're not coming with us?"

Takanori cringed.

"That place practically charges you to wait to be seated. When I take clients there _they_ pay for the meal. Good thing I have a small appetite. Besides, I haven't called Thad just to say hello in over two hours and he might do worse than possibly not be treating me to lunch today."

Tomo twitched, and Kazuki and Keita sighed.

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Fine. _I'll_ ask him if he's ready to see them-"

"No, if it's business it's all right." Takanori took his cell phone out of a pants pocket, then said a few words in the foreign language that he'd spoken before. "But he gets so jealous... _yes_ , you get so jealous! _What?_ I thought you'd be - why? _Oh-_ "

He blushed.

"I'm not calling you that _now._ I'm not alone. I'm with - _stop that_. Where are you? They have to get ready - you're there _now? Ehh_ , did you get something for me? I'd imagine not - oh, you _did?_ What? It's a surprise? For tonight? Does it have _sprinkles?_ "

Kazuki scowled, Keita winced, Tomo shook his head slowly, and Ray sighed before picking up the papers that Tomo had put down.

" _Honestly,_ " he said.

"That's our cue," Tomo said.

"Yeah," Kazuki said, then nudged at him with a knee.

An unamused Ray looked at the younger men as they stood up.

"We'll drop you off, then Taka and I will find someplace to figure out the rest of the details. Or _something,_ " he said, then sighed. "Taka's one of the nicest guys I know. But he can be so _dramatic._ "

Kazuki scowled again.

 _Yeah. We've_ noticed.

"Mr. Ray, please tell Mr. Sprinkles that we're getting ready now."

"Yes, sir."

"Hey, wait." Takanori was waving his empty hand at them. "Don't you want your wedding cake?"

Tomo pouted.

"I'll never ask for sprinkles on anything again."

"We've never seen you do that. Have you _ever_ asked for them?" Kazuki asked.

Tomo scowled.

"I don't think so. But I'm not going to start now."

"But wait-" Keita looked very nervous. "If all of us go outside wearing suits-"

Kazuki looked at him with an angry expression, but everyone else knew that it wasn't for Keita.

"So what? It's our wedding day. Let the people in the neighborhood think whatever they want. Are you having second thoughts?"

Keita blinked.

"No. _Oh-_ "

Kazuki pulled him close, then slid a few fingers just below the waistband of the sweatpants.

_Damn. Underwear._

"Good. Because those aren't the kind of thoughts you should be having today. Or _any_ time, really."

"Mmm. I love you."

Keita stole a kiss, and Kazuki's eyes twinkled.

"I love you, too. Let's get married."

-GHFB-

Unable to wait until they reached their destination, Tomo called Yuki from the right-side passenger seat of the mirrored-window, luxury black four-door sedan that Takanori was driving.

Kazuki, on the left-hand side, briefly frowned at the one lock of Tomo's hair that refused to lie flat no matter what was done to it, then sighed softly.

Keita, sitting between them, didn't know what to look at - them, Takanori, Ray in the front right passenger seat, or any of the "toys" that were feasibly within his reach: The adjustable digital thermostats for each of the back seats's "temperature zones", a cellular phone secured in a recess in each of the back seat window controls, the DVD-playing game systems on the fabric-covered backs of each of the two front seats, the small laptop secured to the lower back of the front passenger seat, the empty temperature-controlled wine-bottle holder where the cup holder should be-

"I told you that we should have taken _my_ car," Ray complained. "It's much less conspicuous."

"No, it would be more conspicuous _because_ it's not conspicuous. People don't drive cars like yours to a restaurant like this one." Takanori glanced in the rear-view mirror. "You three okay?"

The three were wearing custom-made tuxedo-style black suits with dark silver lapels and buttons, black bow ties, cream shirts, silver vests and a simple silver chain around each of their necks, dark silver socks, and black dress shoes. And except for that misbehaving lock, and two of Keita's that were beginning to escape their restraint, their hair was slicked back.

And except for Keita's bedazzlement and the scowl that Tomo gave in response to the question - he didn't like being dressed so formally - they presented a nice picture on the cream-colored leather they were sitting on.

But there was a reason they were dressed alike. If the restaurant really was as high-end as Takanori had implied, at first it might be assumed that they worked there, or were secretly applying for work there. Whether or not this assumption was made, even coming out of this car, they would blend in amongst the variety of people coming into and leaving the restaurant or were just walking by it...and would pass right under those who, literally or figuratively, kept their noses in the air.

Keita glanced at Kazuki.

 _He could probably buy that restaurant. But he's here now, with us. Where he_ wants _to be._

"We're fine," Kazuki said.

"Turn off the Wi-Fi," Ray said to Takanori.

"It _is_ off."

"No."

"Okay, _okay._ " Takanori glanced at Tomo, who was lost in the conversation he was having with Yuki.

_Ray's right about the Wi-Fi. He hasn't said it, but we're probably already being followed using the signals coming from this car. Tomo can talk all he wants. But this is one of Thad's cars, and the protection he has on them don't include redirecting or shutting down tracking of electronic signals. It just says that people can't 'publish' whatever they record. That's freaking ridiculous._

He scowled.

_Why won't he let Ray protect him? The government would allow it._

"Yuki says hello and 'Congratulations,' and his father's going to bake us a cake," a flushing Tomo said, then unsuccessfully tried to adjust his collar with his free hand.

Keita blinked his way back to normal.

"You only told him _now_ that we're getting married today?" he asked.

Tomo swallowed.

"Eh-heh..."

Kazuki chuckled.

"Never mind. Tell him 'Thanks' for the cake."

"Okay."

Keita scowled, but his eyes were twinkling.

"You told him because you knew that his father would want to make us the cake you've been wanting, right?"

Tomo winced, then realized he was being teased and winked at Keita.

"Maybe."

"Hey," said a frowning Takanori, "that'll mean you'll get _two_ cakes-"

"Don't be jealous, Mr. Sprinkles, they're nice, they'll share," Ray said dryly.

The way he made this statement made the three in the back laugh and not just from tension relief - this was a big day for them - but Takanori got annoyed.

"Ray-"

"It's _your_ fault-"

"If you've put that on the codename list, I _swear_ I'll-"

Kazuki took out three cotton handkerchiefs from an inside jacket pocket. He passed down two, and soon the three were dabbing at their eyes with them.

"It's _perfect_ for you."

"I'm going to talk to Thad about your diplomatic immunity."

" _What_ diplomatic immunity?"

" _Exactly._ You're never going to get it now."

Ray looked at the three over one shoulder.

"Don't mind us-"

"I'm _not_ being grumpy," Takanori interrupted.

Ray scowled at him.

"I didn't say that you _were._ "

"You had _that voice._ "

Keita frowned. 

_They can argue like that because they're best friends._

He looked at Tomo, who was ending his converstation with Yuki with a soft smile on his face.

 _But_ they _can't._

Kazuki grabbed Keita's left hand without looking at him, and Keita wondered if he was thinking the same thing and was offering comfort.

Tomo _needs it...but he might not ask for it right now._

"Just concentrate on your driving."

"Did you just turn off the Wi-Fi? Then why did you tell _me_ to do it?"

"You were taking too long."

" _Well_ , I was concentrating on my driving."

" _No,_ you were being grumpy, Mr.-"

" _NO._ "

Ray heaved a sigh.

"This _always_ happens when we're in one of his cars."

"I'm going to ignore that."

"Fine."

" _Fine._ "

"Sir, we'll be there in about two minutes."

Kazuki nodded.

"Okay."

Takanori briefly glared at Ray.

"Don't ignore me."

"I wasn't. Why do you give me such trouble? Will you watch the road, please?"

" _I_ give _you_ trouble? And I _am_ watching the road."

"Sir, the restaurant's name is Chérrie - the word for 'dear', with an extra 'R' - and you'll be escorted to Thad's table."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Taka, I never actually said it's on the list. Review the evidence."

"Hmph. You're right. But still-"

"We'll randomize it."

"You're just not going to let this go, are you?"

Kazuki and Keita exchanged fond looks, and Tomo grinned as he rested the back of his head on Keita's shoulder. If ever there was a mutual case of "I like you, but I can't go anywhere with you," this was it.

But it did give the back-seat passengers a little insight on how their own closest relationships could be years later.

As though to assure this, Kazuki moved closer and angled himself, smacked a hand on Keita's knee, and they kissed in a way that made Tomo look at his "temperature controller" although the car's main display stated that the entire internal temperature was at a comfortable level for everyone.

 _Good thing they're not wearing makeup,_ he thought.

Takanori glanced in the rear-view mirror, then blushed.

 _I'd better hurry before the clothes come off,_ he thought.

Ray glanced at them back over a shoulder, and felt a touch of hope.

 _Maybe_ me? _Maybe_ one _day,_ he thought.

Then his eyes widened.

"Oh, we're close," he unintentionally whispered.

Takanori nodded.

"Let's give them a few extra seconds," he said quietly.

"Pervert," Ray half-joked.

"Not at all." Takanori shook his head. "You can't just shut that off. You have to wind it down little by little. Guess you've forgotten all about that."

Ray glared at him.

" _TAKA..._ "

His volume and the light promise of violence in his voice made Kazuki and Keita jerk apart, and Tomo facepalmed.

_Damn it! I was really learning something, there._

"Oh, Ray - before you kill me - can you take out the small plastic bag in the glove compartment?"

"Interesting last request."

"That wasn't funny."

"Neither are you." Ray ignored Taka's scowling response, opened the glove compartment, frowned, then wrapped a hand around the content in the bag he saw there.

"It's a...kind of gel? Or lotion? What _is_ it?"

"It's a hair gel with glitter dust in it. One of my nieces asked me to buy it. She uses it for one of her dolls-"

He fell silent as four glares seemed to burn into his skin.

"Takanori." Ray removed his hand and slapped the glove compartment shut. " _Seriously?_ "

-GHFB- 

The restaurant was on the street level of a mirror glass-paneled hotel, and no one paid any attention to the latest addition to the chauffeurs who were either closing or opening doors for their passengers.

Takanori wasn't wearing a chauffeur's uniform, not even a cap or white gloves. But he did - playfully - bow as Tomo and his Bears got out of the sedan.

"Just go on in, sirs. They're waiting for you. And Thad has already suggested a menu from which I recommend you choose."

He looked at Tomo fondly, and leaned a little bit closer to him.

"You can choose for Yuki, too, and they'll have it ready for you for later," he said softly.

Tomo fought the urge to blush - it just would not do to be seen blushing after a comment from one's "servant."

"Thank you," he said.

Takanori looked at Keita and raised his chin. On reflex, Keita raised his own, and Takanori made unnecessary adjustments to his bow tie.

"You too. It'll be brought to you on Monday morning, and you can bring it with you on Monday evening when you and Tomo finally visit your family together. It's about time that they met him, no? You can say you won it. You did, actually."

Tears stung Keita's eyes. He found his handkerchief and gracefully dabbed at his eyes with it.

" _Thank you,_ " he whispered.

Takanori stepped back, winked at Kazuki, then stuck out a hand to Keita.

"Welcome to our family, sir," he said, and Keita understood that he also meant the world that the Suzubishis and Endos lived in - not necessarily that he could move within it as he pleased, but that he was worthy to be in it.

His social status had been raised.

But for now it was enough to be worthy of his future husband, who gave his arm a light squeeze as he briefly shook Takanori's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered again.

Takanori winked at him then bowed again.

"Do enjoy yourselves, sirs," he said.

-GHFB-

The glass panels were tinted, not mirrored. Mirroring them would block the view.

Real crystal lace-patterned chandeliers with blue-white LED lighting were secured to short white posts secured to the ceiling. The minimalist furniture was rich brown leather, deep brown wood, glass and real brass, and all of it was glowing as though it was new. The rich-pile carpet was a deep burgundy, and had tasteful gold thread sewed-in "scenes" of samurais admiring flowers on its one-foot borders while the rest of it was "sprinkled" with philosophical Japanese quotes "written" in golden threaded romaji.

There were also red chrysanthemums in foot-tall scrollwork-decorated cream-colored pots, and their fragrance gently wafted to one's nose wherever one was.

There was neither a greeting area nor a maitre d' in the area just inside the front entrance, but two men wearing black tuxedos, white shirts and gloves, and gold bow ties, stood at the paneled-glass doors at the end of that entrance, which they slid open after bowing and then formally welcoming these three new guests to the restaurant in accentless English. And in the revealed entrance stood another man, who was wearing the same clothing but with a gold tie and gloves, who gave his name as _Mis-ter_ Rowning before asking them to come with him in perfect Japanese.

As they began to follow him, Keita and Tomo moved their heads to check out the rest of the view.

Kazuki made a slight sound of disapproval, and they resumed looking straight ahead.

_Much better. Looking around makes it look as though we don't trust him._

Having eaten in places like this with family members and for business reasons, Kazuki knew that a restaurant's reputation could mean the difference between being able to open new branches or having to close all of them down. And even the "opinions" of three males who might or might not belong in Chérrie could affect people's perceptions of it.

 _Unfortunately, right now it's good that no one seems to know who we are,_ he thought, and tried not to watch Tomo's and Keita's wayward hairlocks defiantly resist gravity.

But he had to look at something. He could feel a few disdainful looks from other guests burning into all four of their backs, and he wanted to do the very undignified act of telling those people just where they could put those disapproving faces.

_You're insulting my family. Do you know that I can buy this restaurant and throw all of you out, and keep you out? Do you know who I-_

He forced himself not to wince.

_I am not my father. Oh, Keita. Lend me your strength. Don't let me become him, my love._

Keita suddenly and uncontrollably jerked.

_Kazuki..._

Kazuki bowed his head just a little.

_I'm sorry._

_No, no. It's not your fault._

_I don't deserve you._

_Don't be silly. I can't wait to_ really _become "Mr. Suzubishi". Ahh, even though we have to hide it._

_One day, my love. One day we can tell the whole damned world what we mean to each other._

_Yeah, and skip through the grass with Tomo between us._

_Yeah. But he wouldn't be skipping, he'd be sleeping._

_You're TERRIBLE._

_Ha ha. Actually, I was just thinking that it would be nice to see him wearing a Bell Sports tracksuit-_

_What?-_

"Please wait here briefly," said Mr. Rowning.

He had led them to another glass-paneled pair of sliding doors, and now gently raised a fist to knock on one of them.

"Mr. Emit-"

"Yes. Please send them in, Mr. Rowning," politely interrupted a no-nonsense deep male voice.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Rowning stepped back, then bowed.

"Pleasure to be of assistance to you, sir."

He bowed to the three.

"I will be summoned when needed."

Then he left them without another word.

Before they could even raise their eyebrows about that, the doors slid open, and a nine-mat area was revealed. In that area was a man with glossy and thick black hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a dark blue suit, sitting on a black leather chair behind an executive deep brown wood desk with a dark brown suitcase on it. There were also three matching chairs in front of the desk.

This was apparently an office, and as no one was "operating" the doors it appeared to be a _private_ office.

The man stood up and bowed, and they returned the gesture.

"First, I'll inform you that these proceedings are being recorded. If you understand and accept this, please step inside so that the doors may close."

They nodded their understanding and acceptance of this, and stepped inside.

The doors slid shut, and Thad swept an arm over the table before sitting back down.

"Thank you. Please, sit down."

As they did as requested, with Keita sitting on Kazuki's right and Tomo sitting on his right, he turned the briefcase's handle so it faced them.

"Takanori can be somewhat dramatic, so I'm certain that he put an air of mystery around your options. But at the moment, you should keep your focus on your marriage and the matter of Tomo's adoption. There are also two propositions that deserve your attention, as well as mine. I will try to be brief." 

He opened the briefcase, and six eyebrows went up at its contents. In the pocketed side were various forms - which included the originals of the ones that pertained to Kazuki and Keita's "first" marriage ceremony - but the other side was even more interesting, containing neatly secured row after row of unmarked inkpads, stamps and seals.

And from what they understood about Thad there was no doubt that he knew exactly which object was which, perhaps even in darkness.

Thad smiled understandingly.

"The tools of my trades."

Then he got serious.

"I have _three_ trades. First, I am a corporate lawyer who is allowed to practice in a few countries, but I am not attached to any one of them, or to any one company. I began my education in my home country, but its government and I began to have _differences_ when I stated my sexual preferences. I allowed it to completely disown me and my pending credentials rather than fight a battle I was not yet qualified to win, and moved to a different country to start all over again. Takanori and I met when we were on opposing sides of a case, and we proceeded from there. Second, I am a diplomat with some international credentials, including being protected from prosecution in some countries. Third, I am also a priest in a faith that, ironically, my home country supports. I would be welcomed there if I were to return in that capacity only, and my marriage would be accepted _if_ if were kept a secret. And of course this hasn't been stated, but my trades would be exploited as well. Obviously I'm not going to return."

Since all of their eyes were now wide, he watched all three of them to see when what he had said was understood; this took a combined total of about eight seconds.

"Now, be aware that if _I_ sign and seal your marriage forms it would be in _all three_ of my capacities, and countries would accept it using none of them, or any combination of them as they choose. That said, I can also grant you citizenship to the countries that will recognize your marriage and Tomo's adoption without any questions. Some of them would require that you relinquish your Japanese citizenship and the others would not."

Kazuki frowned, Keita gasped, and Tomo was pensive.

Thad nodded slowly.

"It can be complicated, especially for 'single-gender' relationships."

He leaned forwards a little.

"And that brings me to the first of the two propositions that I mentioned, that would directly affect Taka and I, and the three of you. A 'single-gender relationship recognition' proposition has been demanding world governments' attention for some time now. That's not its official name, but I personally refuse to use the word 'gay' because that specifies a state of mind, and the word 'homosexual' is often misused. I believe in _love._ So I use the terms for that proposition that _I_ prefer. To continue, that proposition is a 'people's wish', and governments all over the world are in a quandary. Single-gender relationships are opposed for moral and religious grounds, but denying them can be interpreted as rejecting human rights. Furthermore, some who support that proposition are asking that single-gender relationships be in an 'international class', but wouldn't doing so be discriminatory to humans who are not in these relationships? Not to mention that those supporters are daring to involve themselves in the procedures of international law, which not enough of them are well-versed in enough to be able to practice. But _since_ this proposition is a 'people's wish', _all_ of the world's governments and businesses, whatever their individual stands on international law and 'single-gender relationships' are, are almost obligated to make a least a public effort of considering this proposition, or else be seen as self-serving and heartless."

Keita looked as though he was going to become overwhelmed. Kazuki briefly squeezed his hand, then frowned at Thad though his eyes revealed a touch of hope.

"I haven't heard or seen anything about this."

"You will. The media and the government are already compromising on what 'official' information will be revealed to the public as preparations are being made for the results of it, but eventually the entire situation will be revealed."

Kazuki scowled.

"This is..."

"Potentially world-shaking? Add _this_ proposition to the one I just mentioned, and we may have a truly explosive situation on our hands. Various international organizations are debating a 'Citizen of the World' proposition for the choice handful with what they deem as the proper international credentials. That's an attractive name for 'International Diplomatic Immunity', and I personally believe that it is a ridiculous concept, as well as impossible. But if there's enough support for it, it _could_ pass, and be protected by international law. It would be insisted upon that even those countries that will have nothing whatsoever to do with international law will have to comply with it. I don't have to explain what it would mean, or the impact of it. But unfortunately I qualify, and since there will be no application process for it - which is also ridiculous - I would automatically be awarded one of these positions. And among the problems it would cause would be negating my previous signatures. You would have to apply for marriage all over again. That's not _terrible._ But I'd rather avoid that. Those 'first papers' are precious."

Tomo exhaled, then shook his head slowly.

Keita facepalmed, then sighed.

Kazuki heaved a sigh, then shook his head very slowly.

Thad nodded.

 _"Politics,"_ he said, then leaned forwards a little.

"Be advised, having me approve of your wedding would give it, not you yourself, or Mr. Ito, or Mr. Kasahara, a measure of protection that essentially would allow you to skip naked in a fountain in a national park. No one could contest it without insulting my position and those who granted it to me. I'm sorry, Mr. Suzubishi. I know you have a honest heart. But being who you are means that you can't avoid politics, especially those that are inherent in business, and _that_ being said, you should also seek protection for yourself. Fortunately for you, one of the reasons your Mr. Ishizuka recommended me is that I, well-acquainted with the pits and bothers of these matters, will wend through them with a honest heart, and so am a good man to have in your corner. But even without that 'extra measure', I _insist_ that you come to me whenever you need my services, even if it's to ask me what the weather's going to be like on that day." He leaned back. "I'd like you to consider me a _friend,_ not a mere political contact. But _your_ family is _my_ family regardless of whatever happens." He smiled fondly at Keita and Tomo. "Even if you refuse my services, please allow me to protect them."

 _But what about_ my family? Keita thought. _I don't want them to get into trouble because of me! Oh-_

Kazuki squeezed his knee.

"What do you think, Keita?"

Keita flushed and bowed his head.

"Well..."

Thad leaned a little more forwards.

"Have you decided how you wish to be married? And which country's rules you wish to apply to Tomo's adoption? I _would_ prefer that you adopt Tomo through the rules of the country that you choose. If _I_ do it he would have my _full_ protection, but some would see it as an undeserved advantage."

Kazuki frowned.

"I will wait for Keita's decision about how we will wish to be married. But we're more concerned about our son."

He looked at Tomo.

"Which of us do you want to adopt you? But of course, you're still _our_ Little Panda."

Tomo also flushed and bowed his head.

"Well..."

Kazuki smiled softly.

_It's good to see them acting alike._

Tomo's eyes twinkled; then he raisd his head and put his chin in a palm.

"I mean...I'm _already_ a Suzubishi, so I guess I can wait for it to be official. 'Tomo Ito' isn't _terrible._ I can put up with it for a while."

He got a glare from Keita for that, but it soon softened to a slow shaking of the head before becoming a doubtful expression.

"Kazuki..." The doubt was facing his almost-husband.

"Yes?"

"Are you _sure_ you want to-"

Thad leaned forwards with a slight scowl.

"Forgive me for interrupting. I understand your hesitation, but haven't you _ever_ considered that _he_ feels unworthy of _you?_? No? Let me be clear. He's not marrying you to secure a trinket, or to defy his father. You are his light. _You are his heart._ There is no living without you. And he will walk through Hell as many times as it takes to ensure that you stay together."

Thad leaned back.

"Accept that you two were made for each other."

Keita could feel the heat rising in Kazuki's face, but he looked at him anyway - and gasped at the mixture of love, doubt and apprehension that was in his eyes.

_I'm your light?_

_You're my_ everything. _Will you marry me?_

Keita turned and then raised his left hand to stroke Kazuki's face. No matter what anyone said or did, he was always going to doubt that he was worthy of Kazuki, that he would always be incomparable to him. But it was a touch of comfort to know that Kazuki, with all that he was and all that he had, felt the same way about _him._

And it was all there in the reflections of each other's eyes.

_We're all human. We're all vulnerable. But some of us are lucky to have each other._

He showed Kazuki a shy smile that was meant only for him, but it seemed to light up the entire room.

"Yes."

By an unspoken mutual agreement, Kazuki raised his left hand, and Keita lowered his. Then they wrapped the ring fingers around each other, forming an awkward but distinguishable heart shape there.

"Forever," they said as one.

Both Thad and Tomo got tears in their eyes, but Thad was able to distract himself by looking at his suitcase.

Tomo couldn't think of any distractions, and began to cry, then cough.

He was quickly swept into a very loving hug, and the emotions there nearly made Thad cry at the beauty this picture presented.

_Taka, you son of a bitch. You finally broke me with one of your 'favors'._

He wanted to leave, but couldn't; even though everything was being recorded, he had to be there when their decisions about their marriage and Tomo's adoption were made.

_And, just like you and Kazuki, I'll fight through Hell to keep them all together. If only to keep that smile I saw on Keita's face. A love like that could light the world._

Keita suddenly nodded slowly, and Kazuki looked at Thad.

"Will you do us the honor of marrying us?"

Thad nodded slowly, then stood up while motioning the two of them to also stand up.

"I would be honored to perform this ceremony. It will be brief, but it matters no less than one I would perform in my religious capacity."

Tomo also stood up, and moved to stand between his Bears; they moved to allow it.

"Raise your right hands and repeat after me, stating your names where necessary. I..."

"Kazuki Suzubishi."

"Keita Ito."

"..being of sound mind and full awareness of the oath I am now to speak, I do swear to take you...as my legal spouse, with no reservations of any type or kind..."

"...I swear that I have engaged in no diversion, distraction, or dishonesty in order to perform this act..."

"...I have offered no compensation, nor have received any..."

"I shall neither desert you, nor make any attempts at substitution..."

"...My conscience is clear, and my intent is true."

"This promise and oath I make to you."

Tomo had been whispering along with his Bears. He accidentally made the last statement out loud, and got a Double Bear Hair Ruffling for it, which for once he "suffered" with a smile.

Thad's eyes twinkled.

"Very well done. Now, by the powers vested in me..."

Thad turned the suitcase so he could access its contents. He withdrew the original marriage ceremony forms along with a few more, then used three stamps and three seals on all of these papers: His name, his diplomatic rank, his diplomatic status, his religious rank, his corporate lawyer _bona fides_ , and the date.

"...you are now Misters Kazuki and Keita Suzubishi...and until further notice..."

He sighed, then quickly and neatly put everything where it belonged in the suitcase.

"No one can know about it. But if they do, the protection measure will kick in, and _then_ we'll have the fireworks show. But all of you will be well-prepared for that."

He extended both hands.

"Congratulations."

Tomo sniffled, then beamed with pride, then slid an arm around each of his Bear's waists.

 _We did it,_ he thought.

The new husbands looked at each other with a mixture of relief, joy, and disbelief.

"Keita. We did it. We're _married._ "

Keita began to cry, and Tomo moved back to Keita's right so that Kazuki could hold his husband close.

"I can't believe it. Kazuki..."

"Don't you mean, 'Honey'?"

Keita cringed.

"Don't _start_ that."

"Right. I like 'Big Papa Bear' just fine anyway."

" _Now_ you're being _greedy._ "

"Just wait. _I'll_ show _you_ greedy."

Keita gasped.

_"Kazuki!"_

Tomo, shaking his head slowly, shook both of Thad's hands.

"They're like that _all the time_ ," he said with a touch of embarrassment.

Thad grinned slightly as he briefly shook Tomo's hands.

"Be glad that they are."

"But I can't take them _anywhere_ , and it's gonna be _even worse_ now."

"They might surprise you by settling down."

" _These two?_ That'll _never_ happen."

Kazuki chuckled.

"You should be glad for that. Now..."

He looked at Tomo.

"Let's get _you_ settled, Mr. Ito. According to Japanese law."

Thad nodded, then retrieved more forms from the briefcase, which included the originals of all of those that granted Tomo's guardianship to Keita.

"I will approve this with only my first trade. Obviously...and you are doing this with full intent and awareness...read these forms, then sign them, please."

He produced a pen from a pocket, then slid it and a few of the forms over to Keita, who sat down to read them.

"Is it complicated?" Kazuki asked, and rested a hand on one of Keita's shoulders.

Keita shook his head.

"Compared to the first time I - _we_ \- had to read the guardianship rules..."

Tomo frowned.

" _Hey_. I want to read them too."

Thad nodded.

"By all means, do."

_They are already a family. If this wasn't being recorded I wouldn't bother having them read all of the information._

-GHFB-

Keita looked up with slightly dazzled eyes a few minutes later.

"All right...I've finished reading. And I understand everything, and I will entrust Tomo's legal welfare to you while this case is being decided...and I am not doing this to hand him my business someday - I don't even _have_ a business."

Kazuki gently squeezed his shoulder.

He looked up, and the two exchanged a brief loving look before Keita picked up the pen without looking at it.

Thad nodded.

"Please repeat some more of what you understand, for the record. It doesn't have to be in order."

Keita nodded.

"No trial period necessary, but there will be a few 'maintenance' visitations...he will be completely removed from the Kasahara family registry and added to my family's registry...and I will continue to perform my duties of his guardianship until we - I - receive the court's decision...and I will comply with that decision. Until then...his name shall remain Tomo Kasahara-"

Thad nodded again.

"That's enough."

Keita nodded again.

"All right. _And_..."

He hesitated, then winced, then signed _Keita Ito_ where it was necessary and slid both the forms and the pen back over to Thad.

Kazuki squeezed again, a little more firmly this time.

"It's just for now," he said softly.

Thad nodded.

"Just for now," he also said softly, then signed, stamped and sealed where it was necessary and again put everything back into the suitcase. "I have to get copies of these forms made. You'll get them on Monday morning. I'll make the appointment for you to get the process started."

Kazuki nodded.

"Thank you."

 _Wait - will we get the copies or the originals?_ he wondered.

"It's my pleasure," Thad said, then made fists of his hands, extended the thumbs and forefingers towards Kazuki, then made closing gestures with them.

Kazuki frowned.

We'll get copies.

Keita bowed his head.

"Just for now," he whispered.

Tomo stratched a sudden itch on a cheek.

"The only problem with this that _I_ have is that I have to call _you_ 'Dad' until Papa Bear takes over," he complained.

Keita shook his head slowly, and Kazuki pretended to be offended while Thad couldn't restrain a grin.

"I suppose I'll learn how to live with that, but I won't like it," Kazuki said.

Tomo frowned.

"But I'm your kid. You have to make sacrifices for me," he said.

Keita scowled.

"You're _my_ kid, for now, remember? _You're_ the one who's going to have to learn to live with it," he said.

Tomo scowled.

"Yeeah..."

"And-" Thad said with a suddenly bright smile, and began to dig in a jacket pocket, "Well. Our official business transactions have now been completed, and these proceedings are no longer being recorded. Now, for the nice surprise."

His eyes twinkled.

Surprised by that smile and the friendliness that came with it, the other three could only blink while looking at him.

Then Tomo said: _"HUH?"_

Thad's hand came back out to show them a pair of golden keys on a jewelled keyring.

"These are keys to one of the penthouse suites. Kazuki can carry Keita over the threshold. Isn't that _romantic?_ "

"What-" Keita said, then swooned.

 _"HUH?"_ Kazuki asked as he caught him, then looked guilty and looked away. "I thought Mr. Oda was...never mind."

 _"HUH?!"_ said Tomo, then nearly swooned himself.

Kazuki quickly switched Keita to one arm, then moved to wrap his other arm around Tomo.

Thad twirled the keyring on a finger, then winked.

"Ray wasn't kidding. But Taka should have been the one to tell you. I own this building. But the block that it sits on is 'public use' though, and the government won't let me own it because I don't live here. Excuses and politics. I allow it. But-"

Tomo gaped, still not believing what he was seeing.

"You were so serious before - and _now_ you're-"

A suddenly blushing Kazuki shifted until he could extend a hand towards Thad, who grinned a little deviously before slipping the keyring over the ring finger.

"Stay as long as you want. And I _insist_ that you make full use of the amenities. And come by anytime. Just let me know in advance, because there are a few others who have keys to that suite - besides myself, of course."

Understanding that he and Keita would stay at the hotel for free, Kazuki briefly inclined his head while mentally calculating how much it might normally cost to spend even a few minutes in one of the rooms.

_Several thousand yen..._

"Thank you. This is...wonderful. But Tomo-"

"There's a suite ready for _him,_ too-"

Tomo coughed, then sniffled, and Kazuki held him a little closer.

"You should get some rest, Little Panda," he said softly.

Thad nodded, then dug a hand into the same pocket. Seconds later it came back out with two silver keys on a keyring that was slightly less jewelled than the one he had given to Kazuki.

"His suite is on the floor beneath yours, and there is an exclusive connecting stairway between them. He too is invited to come whenever he wants, with advance notice, of course."

Tomo blinked rapidly for a few seconds as he accepted the key.

"But - _why_?" he asked before the question had formed in his mind.

_Why are you being so nice to us? What did we do to deserve this? Hmmm, what 'protective measures' will all of you be doing while we stay here?_

Thad looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're right. We _are_ arranging 'protective measures' while you will be staying here. But that's not why I'm doing this for you. I _like_ the three of you. And as I said, you're _my_ family as well. There is also-"

Kazuki looked at him thoughtfully.

"We'll discuss that 'also' later. What _other_ properties do you own?"

Tomo sighed.

 _He's got that_ Let's make a deal _look again._

Thad grinned at him as he fought the urge to ruffle his hair.

"Action is the best education. But my holdings are modest. Other than this hotel I own two houses and a construction company. Both of the houses are in Europe. The construction company is here in Japan. And the maintenance of it all is quite expensive. Excuses and politics yet again."

His eyebrows went up.

"Interest-ted?"

Kazuki nodded.

"We won't discuss why this wasn't ever mentioned to me."

Thad nodded slowly.

_Only his eyes are revealing his true feelings about my properies. He's well-trained._

"The current market value of the houses are, respectively, two hundred million and one-and-a-half million yen each. The construction company is worth nine hundred thousand yen."

Kazuki nodded slowly as he processed this information.

"We _will_ be discussing this later."

"Yes. Enjoy your first honeymoon."

Kazuki blushed, then moved the arm around Tomo's body to rest the hand on his back.

"Yes. Thank you-"

"Mr. Emit?" a new male voice said from the other side of the sliding doors.

"Yes, Mr. Wenster?" Thad answered in a serious tone that didn't match the expression in his eyes.

"The rooms are ready, sir."

Thad nodded.

"Right. Please enter."

The doors slid open, and a man wearing the same tuxedo outfit as the men who had greeted Kazuki, Keita and Tomo, but with a silver bow tie, entered the room and bowed, first to Thad, then to the other three.

Thad swept a hand towards him.

"This is Mr. Wenster, your escort-"

Both Keita and Tomo's stomachs grumbled.

Both Kazuki and Thad chuckled.

"Mr. Wenster, please escort them to their rooms, and provide them with the menu I created," Thad said, then smiled at Kazuki and Tomo. "The selections will certainly be to your liking."

Then he winked.

"Taka's treat, so order whatever you like."

Kazuki and Tomo bowed.

"Thank you," they said as one.

"For _everything,_ " Kazuki said.

"We _really_ appreciate it," said Tomo.

Thad bowed in return.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your stay at Chérrie, gentlemen."

-GHFB-

"They _have_? That's _wonderful_. Thank you. Yes. I'll speak with you again later."

Mr. Ishizuka put his cell phone in a jacket pocket, then smiled and leaned back in the driver's seat.

_You did it. Well done, sir._

Their relationship was strictly professional, so he didn't call or refer to his boss by his name even in his thoughts.

But they _did_ like each other, and there was a quiet mutual respect that had begun the second that they had met...

Ishizuka could remember almost getting lost in Kazuki's kind eyes, and the younger man was friendly as well as polite and well-bred. But there was also the executive that no one could toy with, the man who would lead the Suzubishi Group in place of his father one day.

And there was a hint of a distraction that Ishizuka couldn't put his finger on.

 _Still, he'll be a good man to work for,_ Ishizuka had thought then, and still did now.

And that hint of a distraction turned out to be the reason the Bell Liberty School Board had raised quite a rumpus several years ago - a "ordinary" boy with a beautiful smile named Keita Ito.

Ishizuka didn't recall Kazuki ever mentioning him. But upon his first sight of him Ishizuka could well understand why Kazuki had been visibly agitated despite his self-restraint attempts in the weeks before Keita had come to the school.

_That boy's heart..._

Ishizuka had immediately liked him. It wasn't difficult. Keita was the best of spring and summer combined, and his ability to bounce back was an inspiration. He also brought out the best in everyone without realizing it.

And, lest one forget, he seemed to be one of the luckiest people around, bouncing back from at least two life-threatening crises and - with Kazuki's help - winning the first Bell Liberty MVP Battle that allowed him to keep attending the school.

All topped off by a smile that surely was a gift from Heaven and soon began to reach that height whenever Kazuki was in the vicinity.

_Ah, love._

Ishizuka had seen it the first time he had seen them walking together along a path one afternoon after classes were finished. He had been waiting for his boss a few meters away, and the sound of Kazuki's voice had made him look up. But Kazuki hadn't seemed to be aware of his assistant's presence. Instead, he was giving his full and teasing attention to an increasingly red-faced Keita.

Ishizuka had never seen Kazuki look so happy before.

His "victim" hadn't looked much different, despite his discomfort.

The two of them had been in their own little world...

And whenever they were together, the world was brighter.

But that bond had been tested by the secrets Kazuki had kept from Keita, and it had hurt him to abide by his own decision to wait until Keita remembered the "Kazu-nii" days on his own.

It had been so difficult.

But Fate had been patient.

Ishizuka's smile became fond.

_And now you're married. Congratulations._

He checked his watch. If all went to several estimations, his boss wouldn't need him until Monday morning.

_Use the time well, sir._

He got comfortable, then started the engine. This car, normally kept pristine, needed to be made even more so. And Ishizuka himself needed to get ready. Soon after Kazuki was settled at work on Monday, Hiroki Endo would be calling the main Suzubishi office to request an appointment to see the father. Ishikuza needed to have information ready for Mr. Suzubishi's secretary, who would surely be asking him who this "Endo person" was before discussing the matter with Mr. Suzubishi.

_This will amuse Mr. Suzubishi. But he'll be interested before too long-_

His eyes widened as he remembered something.

 _Tomo. I had forgotten-_

Needing to have information ready for that secretary had triggered the memory what Tomo had done as an apparent joke one day, after somehow hearing that Ishizuka had a combination monochrome plain-paper printer-scanner-fax machine in his office that he rarely used but kept operational for emergencies. Tomo had called Ishizuka at his desk "innocently" requesting that the faxing function be tested to see if it still worked, and the amused assistant had agreed, wondering what Tomo had had in mind.

A few minutes later, the machine received a transmission from Tomo's cell phone that had a drawing of a panda plush holding a HAVE A NICE DAY! banner on it.

Tickled, Ishizuka had laminated it, and had held on to it ever since.

_You really are a very kind person. I'm happy to watch over you, even though it's from a distance._

He now took it out of the glove compartment, smiled at it, then put it back in there.

 _I'll_ try. _Thank you for caring._

And Tomo using the fax machine had just inspired an idea.

_That's how I'll send Mr. Suzubishi's secretary the information._

It _would_ save the trouble of printing it from an email.


	12. Bonded: Chapter Twelve of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki visits Tomo at his hotel suite. They have a heated discussion which leads to Tomo's confession and then... - Kazuki ponders his life a little - What's Keita's code name? - Kazuki shows Keita a little of what he's been holding back for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a longer chapter, but there's male-male sex and so it can be skipped if it offends. The rest will of course happen in a future chapter.
> 
> Edit Oct 3 2016: I tried, but Tomo and Yuki couldn't keep their hands off of each other for too long, so there's an extra bit added here.

Kazuki and Keita's apartment could fit nearly twice into the suite that Tomo was in, but the arrangements of its contents made the room look spacious instead of any of its space being useless or wasted. In fact, even the empty spaces were functional, helping to keep everything in the room balanced.

Its style matched the "Japanese-style imitation" of the lobby, with most of its furnishings being low-built and minimalist except for the bed, the couch and the executive work desk. But otherwise it was less complete and understated here, with crystal lamps instead of chandeliers, and undecorated deep blue plush carpeting throughout the bedroom and otherwise under the furniture.

Aside from the bed, the furniture was deep brown wood, with thick, rich brown leather cushions on the couch, the four chairs around the low table, and the back, seat and arms of the chair behind the work desk.

And here the glass-paneled sliding doors, which "hid" the windows, divided sections of the suite or kept other rooms hidden, were encased in a silvery metal, with doorknobs of the same metal in one pair of doors to indicate that this was the main entrance to the suite.

That silvery metal was also in other places - the bed frame, the posts of the lamps on the small bedside chests of drawers and the handles of those chests, and the chair frames.

This room seemed to be suited for adult guests who, though they might appreciate luxury and "the finer things in life", were more interested in getting work done than in being spoiled.

Tomo himself, wearing a fully-secured, pocketed, cream towelling robe with cherry-red-thread chrysanthemums stitched on the lone left breast pocket, lay on the hotel suite's queen-sized bed with silver-edged royal blue multi-long-threaded linens on it. There were a few sheets of paperwork in his left hand, a half-empty box of tissues near his right, and he was looking straight up at the cream-colored ceiling.

"Equity...expense ratio...actual versus expected market value..." he nearly whispered.

 _I should have taken a shorter shower. Maybe then I would have seen who took my clothes. I guess they're being dry-cleaned. But my_ underwear, _too?_

He blushed, then scowled.

"And why wasn't there a panda plush on the bed?"

It wasn't _his_ "honeymoon", so along with this robe and two complete changes of clothing - one casual and including cherry-red-thread chrysanthemums on royal blue slippers, the other formal and including black cotton dress socks also with those chrysanthemums on them and appropriate black dress shoes - waiting for him on this bed, there had been a two-inch thick stack of paperwork on the work desk.

Tomo looked around the room and yawned, then smiled sleepily.

"I could get used to this. What about _you_ , Mama Bear? Or is it too much? But Papa Bear, _you're_ already used to this. Meeting with all those important people in luxury offices and restaurants, working and sleeping in rooms like this one..."

But Kazuki was a Suzubishi by blood and training, not by ambition.

Tomo frowned.

"You don't like it all _that_ much. You'd rather be home with us. But King Suzubishi's keeping you on that...that chess board."

Tomo could only imagine what using Kazuki's knees as a back rest had done for his Papa Bear. How much it had relaxed him. How much it had made him feel needed for himself, not for his "resource value"-

Tomo winced at that. He was already using the language.

But speaking of what else made his Papa Bear happy...

He looked at the ceiling again.

"We did it, didn't we? Kazuki and Keita Suzubishi. But we can't say a damn thing about it. It's not fair. _Heh._ Maybe I shouldn't even say it out loud."

He looked at the papers in his hand.

"When can we _really_ be a family? At least I can say I'm _your_ son, Mama Bear."

Lights seemed to dance in his eyes.

"I mean, _Dad._ "

It was going to be interesting, having Keita as a "single father". And when Kazuki could _legally_ share the duties...

"I could be the luckiest kid in the world."

He raised his eyebrows at the ceiling.

"You two are so quiet. Are you asleep? _Or..._ "

He wasn't afraid of being alone in such a large space, but knowing that his Bears were a staircase away - he could find out which pair of sliding doors were hiding it later - was comforting.

_Maybe the rooms are soundproofed. But if Mama Bear - I mean _Dad_ \- calls out, I think I'd hear it._

"Or I could call Papa to see how they're doing."

He scowled and returned his look to the paperwork.

"Naah."

The paperwork was not hard for him to understand, and questions that he thought of were already answered within it. Apparently his level of business comphrehension had been kept in mind by whoever had prepared it. But it _was_ lengthy.

_And they think I'm gonna learn all this before I'm back in school?_

It wasn't just strategy. There was also economics, accounting and statistics, and domestic and international trade and commerce, history, relations and law. There was even a recommended reading list.

It was as though it was intended that he be a younger version of Takanori, but how could he be up to caliber in just a few days?

"Is it dinner time yet..."

He looked at his left wrist, but it was bare.

He frowned much the way Kazuki did at mild irritations.

"Maybe I should ask for a watch for my next birthday."

Of course his cell phone, which someone had put on the work desk, would tell him what the time was, but considering the path he was stepping onto, wearing a actual timepiece - and an expensive but tasteful one - seemed to be more appropriate.

"Maybe I should ask Papa Bear to buy me one-"

A sudden gentle knocking on the main entrance interrupted this out-loud thought, and Tomo frown deepened as he recognized the knock.

" _Yuki?_ "

His body had a different reaction. Something tickled his heart, then his fingers, then his abdomen, then his crotch. It wasn't a _pleasant_ tingle, and it made him wince.

_No. Not _now._ Wait, is it dinner time yet?_

He quickly organized the papers into a neat stack, pausing only briefly as he saw the only stapled report, entitled "Bell Liberty School Evaluations and Projections". It wouldn't do to have a guest see a messy bed.

 _What if_ isn't _Yuki?_

Whether or not it was Yuki, it _was_ a potential guest, and one supposedly being allowed to knock, so he wanted to be, well, neat and prepared.

 _What if_ is _Yuki?_

He looked around the suite and fought a sudden rush of excitement. There was so much to tell Yuki...so much to show him...he would really like the room, and the view, and the _everything_. And they could talk, and spend some time alone, together, before dinner-

There was another knock on the door, this one a little harder than the previous one.

Tomo chuckled.

_I'd better answer that._

He slid off the bed and slowly walked over to the doors.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Uh - _surprise!_ " said a nervous-sounding Yuki. "I've brought you some cake. You didn't eat yet, did you-"

Tomo winced.

_He doesn't come to places like this often. Maybe I can fix that._

"Shhh! Places like this have a reputation to keep up, you know...if someone hears you say a guest didn't eat, that can cause trouble."

"Oh! Sorry..."

Tomo sighed, then unlocked the doors and slid one of them open.

"Never mind...wait, _whaat?_ "

Yuki _was_ carrying some cake, or at least _something_ , in a six-inch tall golden dessert box.

But the first of the two things that really caught Tomo's attention was that his best friend was making this surprise delivery wearing the same clothing as the men who had attended to himself and his Bears, only with a white bow tie and the addition of a one-inch wide headband that was attempting - but somewhat failing - to keep his hair neat.

The other thing was that Yuki's eyes were sad and wet and his face was pale.

Tomo's hands slowly curled into fists.

 _He's been crying. I bet Sakaki called him to make up. I'm going to kick his ass. But Yuki's here now, with_ me, _so the ass-kicking's going to have to wait._

He forced his thoughts of punishment aside to laugh a little as he took the box from Yuki then stepped aside to let his best friend come into the suite.

_That outfit doesn't suit him at all._

"You look _cute_ ," he teased Yuki.

_I'll put this on the desk, then find out what the hell happened. Although I think I already know..._

Yuki blushed and lowered his head.

"It's a server's uniform...it was the only way they let me come up here," he said very quietly.

Tomo sighed, then began to walk over to the desk as carefully and quickly as he could.

_That Mr. Rowning, I bet. And I bet he's huffing and puffing about the riff-raff in "his" hotel. Jerk._

"Will you come in already-"

Yuki's cell phone, in his left pocket, rang.

Yuki gasped, then winced.

Tomo fought a renewed rush of anger.

"It's freaking _him_ , isn't it?"

"Tomo-"

Tomo put the box on one of the bed - it wasn't a right place for it, but at the moment it was _a_ place to put it - then strode over to Yuki and snatched the phone out of his hand.

" _You_ came here. By _yourself._ To spend some time with _me._ Your best friend. No one else needs to be here right now."

 _It's like you're bringing another man into the room with us. And it_ would _have to be_ that _man._

Yuki, his eyes now showing a mixture of pain and indecision, snatched it back.

"I _have_ to answer that, Tomo!"

"It _is_ him! He's got some damn balls, trying to make nice after what he did to you - taking advantage of how you feel-"

" _Tomo!_ "

Tomo snatched the phone away again, turned it off, picked up the dessert box, then strode towards the desk.

"He can go straight to Hell."

Yuki's eyes blazed briefly, then he followed him.

"Tomo, I know you don't like him, but that was _very rude_ and you know it."

"I never said that I don't like him. I said he's a jerk and I don't like the way he treats you."

Tomo carefully put the box and phone down, then slowly turned to look at Yuki.

"And I already told you that it pisses me off when someone messes with you."

"Tomo, don't-"

Yuki tried to reach around him to get the phone, but he blocked him.

"You pick up that phone, and-"

"But he's my-"

"Your _what?_ And if you're wondering what he's going to think because _for once_ you're not answering his calls, for _get_ it. You're supposed to mean more to him than anyone else does, but what _are_ you to him really? A thrill? A toy?"

Yuki gasped very loudly.

"How can you _say_ something like that?!"

"Listen to me!" Tomo grabbed his shoulders. "No matter what he says or does...he's a fully-grown man...even if he _does_ love you, sometimes he's going to treat you like a kid!"

Yuki shoved him away.

"What the hell do _you_ know? _You've_ never been in love with anyone, how could _you_ know what it's like? Your Bears are happy together, why can't the Professor and I have the same thing-"

He winced, then sagged.

"I still call him "Professor"..."

Tomo nodded slowly.

"And he still calls you a brat."

Yuki recovered, then glared at Tomo.

"But that doesn't change anything! You don't know - you don't - love anyone like how I-"

Tomo grit his teeth, then whirled to slam his palms on the desk, sensing rather than seeing Yuki actually jump a few inches in surprise as the sound echoed throughout the suite.

_I'm sorry. But. You. Are. So-_

"How the hell can _you_ know what it's like?! Suffering for someone else's sake...and they have _no idea_ because you can't show them...or because they just can't see it..."

Yuki seemed to blink his anger away. Then he reached out to Tomo.

"Tomo. I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you feel that way about someone-"

Tomo jerked away.

_You're too close!_

" _Don't touch me._ "

Yuki's eyes narrowed, then he grabbed Tomo by a shoulder.

" _Don't throw me away!_ "

Tomo looked at the hand on his shoulder - it was shaking - then he shrugged it off and whirled to look at Yuki.

_You're so clueless. But that doesn't matter. I can't stay mad at you. I can't help it. I love you. And I think some part of you knows that. But I have to say it._

"You are the very last person in this world that I would _ever_ want to throw away."

_I can't hold it back anymore._

Yuki gasped and focused his look on his eyes; something must have revealed itself in them. But he didn't know what Tomo saw in _his_ eyes - an attraction that Yuki didn't seem to be aware of, that apparently had been triggered by whatever was in Tomo's eyes.

"Tomo-"

Then Tomo realized - it was the "knowingly" that he'd heard in Yuki's soft laugh when Tomo had said "Better than _you_ do" to Yuki's "Sure - if it's from a great menu! But really, you know what I like" after Tomo had told him that he and his Bears were going to be treated to lunch. 

_Yuki, you idiot. How long have you wanted me?_

Tomo blushed deeply, grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him closer, then kissed his left cheek.

_But I'm the fool for not realizing it._

"You _idiot_..."

Yuki blushed and sputtered, but eventually managed to nearly squeak out a word.

" _Tomo-_ "

Tomo cut off whatever else he was going to say with a brief kiss on the mouth, which left both of them gasping a little.

"You _absolute_ idiot..."

" _Tomo_..."

Yuki's eyes flashed with his want of Tomo, then widened with understanding...at least Tomo _hoped_ it was understanding. But if he knew Yuki-

" _TOMO?_ What, what are you-"

Tomo heaved a sigh.

_Yes. I was wrong._

"You really _are_ hopeless. So...I'll just say it-"

 _But why_ can't _I say it? This is the moment I've been waiting for. The big, dramatic moment girls dream about. Even though Yuki's not a girl...ah, damn it-_

"Tomo-"

"I love you. _Really_ love you. That's why - ahhh, _shit._ "

_I am so freaking screwed up. Sometimes I wish I'd never met you. But I can't live without you._

"To-"

Yuki looked into his eyes again to see if he was joking - at which Tomo raised his eyebrows - then, seeing that he wasn't, blushed very deeply, broke into a sweat and then looked away.

" _Tomo..._ "

Tomo ran a hand over his face.

 _I've done it now. But I won't take it back. I_ can't.

"Do you hate me now...? Do you...want to throw me away?"

Yuki firmly shook his head.

"Never. But, Tomo..."

Tomo looked away.

 _Doesn't he_ understand? He's so stubborn. _But devoted, too..._

"It can't be the same way between us now. I can't be...just your best friend anymore. Maybe you should-"

"I'm _not_ leaving."

Tomo groaned, then looked at him.

"Don't you _understand?_ Every time I see you...or hear your voice...I want to hold you. Kiss you. Do all the things a man should do to a girl...to his _wife_ I guess...it's making me crazy. I can't stay near you anymore - Yuki. What are you-"

Yuki was crying now, and rested a palm on Tomo's right cheek.

"I'll stay as close as you need me to."

Tomo winced.

"No! Don't be-"

"I think I understand, a little...you don't want to be in the way, you want me to be happy with the Professor...even though you really don't like him...but this is _my_ decision. I'm _never_ going to throw you away."

Tomo gently grabbed his wrist, then pulled the hand away.

_I can't stand it when you cry._

"You _only_ understand a little..."

Yuki's eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and frustration. Then he snatched his hand free.

"Then _help_ me understand! I want to stay by your side, but you won't let me...you say you love me, but you want me to stay away...you don't like Professor Sakaki, but how are your feelings better than his? Why should I choose you over him-"

Tomo involuntarily gasped.

 _You_ do _know._

" _What_ did you say?" he managed to ask.

Yuki winced.

"You're making me say crazy things-"

"I'm not making you say _anything_ -"

"But I _didn't_ mean to say _that_ -"

"Do you _really_ mean that you would never choose _me_ over _him_?"

" _No!_ But-"

Yuki gasped then blushed _very_ deeply as Tomo pulled him against his body, his hands flat against his chest as Tomo's hands rested on his lower back.

" _Tomo!_ You're-"

"It's for _you._ " Tomo softly exhaled, then looked him over with darkened eyes. "So I can help you understand. And you _want_ me to."

The blush deepened even more, but the "knowing" look was returning to Yuki's eyes. His face, though, showed his confusion, and he bowed his head.

"But - I - _mmmm_ -"

Tomo moved a hand to cup Yuki's chin in the palm. Then he kissed him deeply, but held back so he didn't overwhelm him.

_If you kiss me back-_

Yuki resisted, but Tomo didn't let go.

 _Even if, right now, you don't love me how I want you to,_ need _you to-_

Yuki made a soft sound of protest, then a small grunt, then began to kiss back, pushing at Tomo to move so he could wrap his arms around his neck. Enthusiastic, not starving, but hungry for more. And not for what he thought he wasn't experiencing with Sakaki.

This was for Tomo alone.

Tomo softly exhaled through his nose.

_-I'll make you mine._

He increased the pressure.

Yuki made another soft sound. Then one of his hands slid into Tomo's hair and the fingers roamed over his head as though looking for the perfect gripping spot. Tomo grunted when they found a good one, and they pressed into his scalp.

_Yuki...stop me..._

Tomo moved a hand to work a finger under the waistband of Yuki's pants.

 _Damn it! Underwear. Yuki! Stop me_ now _. Or else..._

He could see it now. The two of them, entwined, Yuki beneath him, gasping and gripping, as Tomo strained and thrust and poured his love, his _life_ , into him.

It would be a dream and a fantasy come true.

Not that it would matter if it was the bed. There was more than enough room on the floor. But Yuki deserved the best...

_And I'll give it to you. If you don't stop me._

As though he'd heard this thought, Yuki suddenly and roughly broke the kiss, and both of them briefly struggled for air.

" _Tomo._ "

Yuki was happy and expectant, and his eyes were all but devouring Tomo. He was definitely aroused now. 

Tomo stole a kiss.

"If you don't stop me now-"

Yuki shook his head.

"Don't," he said huskily, and Tomo fought the urge to pin him to the floor.

"Yuki...I'm not doing this to take advantage of you, or to give you something to take back to him."

Yuki nodded.

"I know that."

Tomo narrowed his eyes.

"But you _still-_ "

Yuki put a hand on the back of Tomo's head.

"I _do_ want you to."

"Why..."

Tomo exhaled through his nose.

"You don't feel the same way about me..."

Hope and "knowing" or not, without mutual love...

He shook his head as though to clear it.

"I _can't_..."

Yuki blushed yet again, more as his crotch suddenly and involuntarily brushed against Tomo's as though to confirm the other's arousal.

Tomo's eyes rolled, and he groaned almost in unison with Yuki's near-squeak of embarrassment.

"Tomo I didn't mean to-"

"You _did._ "

Tomo gently pushed him away.

"I can't do this," he said.

Yuki swallowed, then nodded firmly as though he'd resolved something within himself. 

"But you _want_ to," he said.

Tomo looked away.

" _That's not enough,_ " he said too roughly, and Yuki blinked rapidly for a few seconds before his eyes briefly blazed with the persistence that drove him to break through all kinds of walls - including the one that Tomo had kept around himself for years.

With his exposed heart in Yuki's hands and him now knowing it, how could Tomo keep resisting him now?

The only help for this was that Yuki didn't know how to use that knowledge against him.

But he was trying to use what he _did_ know, which was never giving up, especially when something he wanted was so close. So _close._

And he wasn't going to be subtle about going for it.

_If I didn't love that about him..._

Tomo looked into Yuki's eyes despite himself and was trapped. Done for.

And true to form, Yuki grabbed Tomo's face in his hands, either ignoring or truly not sensing Tomo's mental battle.

" _Teach me_ ," he nearly commanded, then moved back to do the bold and surprising act of lightly and briefly palming Tomo's crotch - something, perhaps, that he had picked up from the professor.

But the source of this fuse to Tomo's fire didn't matter at the moment as he roughly began to undress Yuki, pausing now and then to steal kisses that soon had Yuki moaning his name and barely managing to remain upright.

"I'm going to make you _mine,_ " Tomo promised.

-GHFB-

What they didn't know what to do under the covers, instinct guided the way as they went into their own timeless world. 

Kissing, nibbling and licking, grabbing and grasping, nudging, pressing and pushing...

Nonsense words, snatches of conversations that drifted away...

And when they made contact-

Tomo kissed Yuki deeply and grabbed one of his hands as the pain began. But hurting Yuki was hurting him, too, so he was comforting himself as well with that kiss.

But it was incredible. These feelings, this experience.

Reaching towards their own Heaven...

Just the two of them.

No one else.

Not now. Not ever...

But they couldn't get There. Not from lack of effort. It wasn't a mutual Love's Effort, and so they weren't really moving as one.

Still, there wasn't any selfishness here, or any wish to take advantage. It was two people who truly cared about each other, who wanted the best for each other, and...yes...a blossoming hope for the future...

" _AHHH! Tomo!_...I-"

Tomo cut that off with a deep kiss. It was too soon. It was the sensations that were making Yuki say whatever he had been about to say. It wasn't love. Not yet. But it _would_ be. Because Tomo had seized that blossoming hope, and though his knowledge of what to do with it wasn't at a full-grown adult level yet, he did have time. To refine his knowledge...to learn more about himself and his own abilities...

He already knew Yuki better than anyone else did. And ever would, if he could help it.

 _I'm going to make you fall in love with me._

"Love...me..." he said, then scowled; he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

But Yuki nodded.

"I _do_ -"

Tomo grunted, then kissed him again.

"Too. Soon. Teach. You..."

He didn't want infatuation. He wanted Yuki to be able to match him on every level, to love him through and through, to be able to handle him completely.

_Make me yours._

"I'll teach you - _uh-_ "

Tomo winced, than tensed up as the sensations gathered from all over his body into one hot, intense and all but literally throbbing area, building up until-

" _Yuki-_ "

His voice was briely stolen away as he released everything that he had and all that he was into his beloved's body and soul.

And Yuki received it all, and soon answered Tomo's call with his own, his body rising as though to hold on to the world that was now beginning to fade away.

" _Tomo!_ "

Tomo's eyes opened wide.

_The way he said my name-_

His body was weakened by his spent efforts, but he was smiling as he collapsed onto Yuki.

_We belong to each other now..._

Their breathing was almost perfectly in sync as they came back to the here and now.

"Tomo..."

"Mm."

"What are we having for dinner?"

-GHFB-

The suite that Kazuki and Keita were in was much like Tomo's, except that the leather was black, the metal had a golden finish, the carpeting was also burgundy, and there was a sectioned-off private dining area.

Also, the multi-long-threaded linens on the king-sized bed were a gold-edged burgundy, and it was on that bed that Kazuki, wearing the shirt and pants of his tuxedo, was holding his phone to an ear while watching over the similarily-dressed and sleeping Keita on his left-hand side.

"Yes, Dr. Jin. But I'm waiting for Keita to wake up so we can eat together. Yes. I'll talk to you later."

He ended the call, put his cell phone on "his" bedside table without turning to be certain where it was, bent to kiss Keita on the top of the head, then looked around the room and frowned as his gaze rested on the golden tray upon which a small pot each of melted bittersweet and white chocolate, a bowl of strawberries, a bottle of champagne in ice, and two champagne flutes rested.

"It's not mine to give...but that's okay. We can come here once in a while. And _I'll_ pay for it."

His eyes twinkled before he returned his gaze to Keita.

"We can..eat...later."

He would have preferred providing this day's luxury to Keita and Tomo himself. But this treat from someone else was nice to have once in a while, and he felt fortunate that his family wasn't spoiled.

 _Everything I'm doing is for you. But what could I provide if I_ wasn't _a Suzubishi?_

He _appreciated_ that he _was_ able to provide for Keita and Tomo. But what if he couldn't even give them the basics they needed?

_I'll give my life for you, if that's what it takes. You two are my world. You mean everything to me._

After Kazuki had revealed himself to be Bell Liberty's Director, Keita had told him that he had thought that he was an ordinary Bell Liberty student just as he himself had been. Kazuki had liked that; his "ruse" had worked. But he had thought of himself as an ordinary man anyway, or at least had aimed to be one.

_I always want to be "ordinary" for you._

And not just because he didn't want to be a younger version of his father. Kazuki always wanted to be kind, considerate and good-hearted. His Executive persona was just that, a emotionless persona affected to deal with the harsh realities of the corporate world. And he apparently was a credit to his training for it, since his father was still - at least for now - sending him on "missions".

But wouldn't his father still send him on the "missions" if he didn't have a good "business head", just to prove that his son was his heir?

"You know I'm not _really_ like that, Keita. You understand _everything._. And I love you more for it."

He had to be honest with himself. Marrying Keita was one way of expressing his gratefulness for Keita being in his life, but it was also a selfish act. He didn't want anyone else to have Keita. _Ever._ Legally or otherwise.

His eyes widened.

 _Is that_ really _why I'm doing all of this?_

He looked at Keita, stroked his face, then shook his head.

_No. I love you. And we're going to raise Tomo together._

But love could hurt because love _was_ impatient and selfish. Love wanted everything that it could get _right now_ and it didn't appreciate being made to wait for appropriate moments to show itself. But one didn't want to lose love once one had it. It was also too precious even as it made one raw, vulnerable, and exposed.

_A man has three faces. One he shows to the world, one he shows to those he loves, and his true face, the one that only he himself sees..._

Keeping secrets from Keita, which had related to all three of those faces, had hurt both of them so much that they could have lost each other forever.

But not any more.

"I won't hide anything from you any more, Keita."

His entire bearing became very serious as he unbuttoned his shirt, then reached for his cell phone.

"Starting _right now._ "

And then, his eyes narrowing, he shifted it until his thumb was hovering above a certain button. Then he powered off the phone.

"Sorry, Mr. Oda. This is my wedding night."

-GHFB-

"Sir, the Prince completely powered off his cellphone."

"It seems that he want to take the cat out for a walk."

"Sir..." 

"He'll get his mail from the box when he returns."

"Yes, sir."

-GHFB-

Keita opened his eyes just as Kazuki was bending to kiss him.

"Kazu - mmm."

Kazuki's eyes twinkled; then he stole a kiss.

"How are you feeling, _husband?_ " he half-teased him.

Keita blushed.

"Kazuki - _huh_?"

Kazuki briefly shook his head slowly while stroking Keita's face with a few fingers.

"Call me 'sweetheart'. 'Honey.' _Something._ We're _married_ now, remember?"

The blush deepened, but Keita scowled.

"Of _course_ I remember...but..."

Kazuki softly chuckled, then lay on top of him.

"It doesn't really matter _what_ you call me, as long as you do it with that loving voice of yours. It'll get my...attention...every time."

Keita could feel Kazuki's "attention", and blushed even deeper.

"Uh...it's very nice here."

Kazuki restrained a frown.

 _Your body's ready, but_ you're _not. It's an unfamiliar environment and you're not relaxed yet. That's all right. But when you_ are _ready, I'll make you fall in love with me all over again._

He kissed Keita's forehead.

"That's the point, my love. It's meant to be a 'home away from home'"

"But it's not quite the same as our apartment, is it?"

Kazuki's eyebrows went up, then he smiled.

 _That's my Keita. Always sees right through to the heart of things. And he's right. No matter how much luxury they put into hotels, it's_ not _home. But you can't say that out loud._

Kazuki gestured to one of the closed pairs of sliding doors.

"Anyway, that's the bath. But we'll only have time to use the shower on this visit."

Keita's eyes twinkled.

" _Oh?_ "

Kazuki's entire body tingled. He _liked_ it when Keita intentionally spoke with sexual hints in his voice, and Keita knew it.

 _You_ tease.

Kazuki stole another kiss, then began to unbutton Keita's shirt.

"Want to find out if the carpet is soft enough for you?"

Keita playfully frowned.

"Uhm...the pillows are a little too firm."

"Doesn't matter - I'm not going to let you sleep long enough to find that out."

Keita smiled softly, then looked into Kazuki's eyes and blinked rapidly.

Again, his husband's eyes had the feral expression that Keita remembered would mean trouble once they were in bed...

"My...husband..." he whispered, with wonder.

"Yes. And you're ready now-"

Kazuki settled his weight on Keita and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling between their heated breaths.

 _Kazuki is...my_ husband....

Kazuki grunted, roughly increased the pressure, and even lightly bit Keita's tongue. 

There was none of the gentleness Keita knew in his touch, and Keita briefly distanced his mind as he realized something.

_He's behaving as though..._

"Keita. I want...you..."

Kazuki ripped Keita's shirt apart, then carelessly tossed it to one side.

Keita could only blink at that.

Kazuki had been a little rough with him sometimes, especially after a difficult time at work. It was as though he wanted to affirm that he was a man, that Keita was indeed his, or that life _could_ be good. But this was different. It was as though he'd been holding back because Keita had not yet been completely his, or - and Keita thought this was more accurate - if Keita had been a woman, there was no more fear of an out-of-wedlock pregnancy.

_I'm gonna be bruised all over-_

Kazuki grunted again and shifted his lower body, and Keita's legs reflexively spread apart.

" _AH,_ ah. Kazu-"

Kazuki pinned Keita's forearms to the bed, kissed his forehead and his nose, lightly bit his ears, stole a quick kiss and kissed his chin, then began to trail bites on his neck, deliberately moving so his hair brushed over Keita's face.

"I love you, Keita. Always..." he was barely able to say.

Keita gasped.

"Kazuki - me, too. I love you - AHHH-"

Kazuki dipped his tongue in the dip between Keita's collarbones.

"Keita...you taste so good..."

Kazuki's hair and shirt carressed and tickled Keita wherever they touched him, and he twitched and tried not to twist about.

_Feels...so.._

"Kazuki-"

"I love your body, too. I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving myself worthy of loving it."

He moved his hands to Keita's chest, and alternatively massaged and pinched the area, focusing on the nipples which were now extraordinarily sensitive.

"They're begging me to touch them. To kiss them. To love them..."

He licked one, then blew on it, then took it between his teeth.

Keita's eyes flew open and he gasped at the pleasure.

" _KAZUKI-_ "

Kazuku's head moved up to steal another kiss.

"My love..."

"Kazuki...I can't think..."

"I don't _want_ you to."

That couldn't _quite_ be what Kazuki meant, but it didn't matter...

Kazuku bent to the other nipple, bit it, then stroked, kissed, licked and bit all over Keita's chest.

It was already too much pleasure. Keita moaned, and his body bucked.

_I'm going to-_

Kazuki pinned him down by the upper arms, then the elbows, as he began to move downwards.

"Kazuk _eeeeeee-_ "

Kazuki suddenly shifted, then lightly pinched Keita's manhood, shocking both him and his pending orgasm into submission.

He'd never done that before, and Keita could only stare at him.

"Kazuki...? Mmm-"

Kazuki kissed him lingeringly.

"Not yet, but I _do_ appreciate it," he whispered.

Keita frowned.

"That was... _mean._ And it _hurt_ ," he said.

Kazuki blinked oh-so-innocently.

"Oh? _Did_ it? Well, let me take care of that," he said, then lowered himself to do just that.

He wasn't gentle there, either, and soon Keita didn't know whether he was coming or going, or which end was up. 

"KAZUKI...ahhhhhh, _KAZUKI_!"

This was an entirely new level of pleasure...

His body prepared itself for an orgasm, but Kazuki moved to join their bodies before that happened.

"Keita-"

"Kazuki. Kazuki-"

"I'm going to-"

"Me too. Uh - _KAZUKI_ -"

"KEI - _UH_ "

Kazuki speeded up, and Keita forgot where he was until Kazuki yelled his name.

And oh, how he knew that yell.

It was love. It was...

"KAZUKI-"

...everything...

"UH-"

As his orgasm took over, Kazuki gasped as though for his life.

_It's...too..._

Keita couldn't help him. As his orgasm took over his body, he thought he saw stars. His mind went blank. And then he fainted.

Kazuki winced. Then, gasping a few more times, he slid out of Keita and collapsed atop him.

"My Keita..."

-GHFB-

Yuki, wearing Tomo's towelling robe, came out of the shower room and carefully slid the doors shut as Tomo, wearing the pants that had come with his format outfit and with his back to him, unnecessarily shook out, slid on then began to button up the shirt that had also come with the formal outfit.

All of their clothing was on the bed, but during the passionate moments he'd forgotten about the clothing that had already been on the bed, and at some point that clothing had joined the rest of it on the floor. Fortuntely none of the clothing had become wrinkled, but he'd shaken out the shirt just in case.

Yuki turned, then suddenly and sharply inhaled, and Tomo, knowing the reason for this, smirked.

 _I look_ good _in this shirt. ___

The shoulders were slightly extended, the waist was nipped in, and the shirt was slightly fitted throughout. Left untucked, it gave Tomo a sexy slightly broad-backed, V-shaped, and almost hour-glass shaped silhouette.

 _If you were a girl you'd already have fainted. But you're_ definitely _not a girl. And I already know you like my body._

During those passionate moments Yuki had outright told Tomo that he liked his body. Repeatedly. To the point that Tomo had almost felt objectified.

Tomo had said nice things about Yuki's body as well. But he couldn't quite remember the words, only what had prompted him to say them.

_I never knew it could be..so..._

He stopped buttoning the shirt. His hands fell to his sides. 

_I didn't know that I felt_ that _deeply about him. Mama. Papa. I think I understand now, why you call out like that._

And he definitely understood why one of his Bears would watch the other as he walked in a room. It was possessiveness, jealousy...not wanting anyone else to even look at your beloved, much less believe anyone else could have a go at what so completely, so thoroughly, belonged to you. Not just the heart, but the body as well.

 _I can't_ make _him fall in love with me. But I don't want to let him go. I don't want him to go back to Sakaki. I_ can't.

Yuki made another little sound, but this one showed a little distress. Tomo turned to look at him, and he blushed, then bowed his head. 

Tomo frowned.

 _I gave you everything that I had. I could have held back because of Sakaki. But I can't do that. You_ deserve _everything. That's why..._

They'd opened up their souls to each other during those moments. They'd said everything. All the good, all the bad. They'd become one mentally as well as physically, although it had not been a complete bond because Tomo's love was still unrequited.

Still...

 _I know what I felt from him is true. He didn't just want me. He_ doesn't _only want me. There's more. I tried to hold onto that...and I'm going to_ keep _trying._

And now it seemed...

Yuki winced his eyes shut, then stepped towards Tomo's right side and began to walk past him.

 _Tomo. I'm sorry. I really didn't understand how you felt...I'm not sorry that we did it but...it was too much. I...need to..._

Still waters did indeed run deep. So very deep...

...that there was nothing left to say.

Tomo grabbed his right hand.

 _I_ won't _let go._

Yuki gasped a little, stopped short, and sagged a little. 

_Your strength..._

He remembered feeling Tomo's back muscles move under his grasping hands as he thrust...and thrust...

_And the way you called out my name...over and over. As though you thought that you'd lose me forever if I didn't answer you...I answered you. Every time. And I called out for you, too. Because I don't want to lose you either._

Tomo slowly began to pull him backwards.

 _You know I'm better for you. I love you. I've_ shown _you that I love you. And there's no part of you that I don't know._

As Yuki came closer, he pulled a little harder, then let go of his hand. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders and moved until they were properly facing each other.

_You can't have that with anyone else. And I won't let you. I'd even marry you to-_

He winced. Possessiveness and the current situations had prompted that thought. Neither he nor Yuki was nowhere close to being ready for such a committment. And besides...

 _I won't make a move without your permission. I'm_ that _bound to you...I'm yours...no matter what..._

Yuki stroked his face, then rested his own face in Tomo's shoulder and sighed.

He didn't actually say Tomo's name, but Tomo still heard it, and winced before shuddering.

Yuki put his arms around him.

_I need...time. The Professor and I...if we...I don't know right now._

He and Sakaki hadn't made any terms for their relationship. In fact they barely _had_ a relationship other than that of teacher and student. Yes, there was the mutual attraction - though Yuki was now wondering if his "level" of attraction for Sakaki didn't match Sakaki's for him - surely, it could not, since Sakaki was, as Tomo had irritatedly reminded him, a fully-grown man - but other than their so-called dates (which were nothing more than secretly hanging out exclusively), and some light play in the Professor's apartment - it wasn't even foreplay, it was just touching and stroking that went nowhere - but really, that was it.

They had never "defined" their relationship. Never discussed it. It was just...a way for them to pass the time.

Tomo was something else entirely. He was Yuki's best friend. _More_ than that, definitely now. And more than family as well. In fact, even _mentally_ he and Tomo were closer than he and Sakaki had ever been. And possibly could ever be.

_We...understand each other._

_And_ , they had been as physically close as two people could be, which was _much_ more than anything he and Sakaki had ever been. 

_Tomo, you would have thrown everything away for me even before we did...this. This...it wasn't just sex, it wasn't just our first time. We were_ together. _And I'm_ glad _that we did it together. I really wouldn't want it to have been with anyone else. I know that now. But...even though we're still best friends...we'll _always_ be that, Tomo, I promise. But - OH-_

Tomo was aroused again, and Yuki could feel the tension in his body as he restrained himself from doing anything about it.

 _What_ else _are we to each other now?_

He pulled back to look into Tomo'a darkened eyes, then reached up to pull him close.

_Whatever it is...I want it...and I'm NEVER going to let you go._

Tomo inhaled deeply, then snatched Yuki's mouth with his own.

_Yuki...I have an 'adult' idea...You'll...like it. If we don't...drown-_

Yuki moaned, then dropped his hands so Tomo could slide his own onto his back under the robe before striding towards the shower room, his stronger steps making it a little difficult for Yuki to keep up with him.

Tomo stuck out a hand as he reached the doors, and Yuki, realizing his intentions, moaned again but otherwise didn't say anything.

_Tomo. Dangerous..._

But he clung onto Tomo as he slid the doors open, letting go only as Tomo slid the single glass-paned shower door open and then pulled on the lone crystal-headed tap head - there wasn't a faucet - to turn on the water.

Then, still kissing, Tomo roughly slid the robe down and off, and let it drop to the absorbent-matted floor, while the eager Yuki struggled to focus enough to unbutton and take off Tomo's shirt.

Tomo gently pushed his hands aside to do it, but let Yuki take off his pants and briefs, and soon these two items joined the robe.

As steam began to form, they broke the kiss, and by unspoken mutual consent Yuki got into the shower first, with Tomo close behind him and closing the door most of the way.

Seconds later, there were the sounds of skin wetly sliding on and against porcelain and against other skin...soft grunts and moans from both Tomo and Yuki...and then the water flow was periodically interrupted and the door shook slightly.


	13. Bonded: Chapter Thirteen of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Takanori's mother's maiden surname? - Kazuki and Keita with minor "makeovers" - Tomo and Yuki also - Thad stops by - An interesting almost-memory that leads to something more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is fiction.

Takanori, wearing a midnight blue shirt under a black two-piece suit and black "Chérrie slippers", shifted his black briefcase to his left hand and raised the right to tap a few knuckles on the pair of gold-paneled glass sliding doors he was standing in front of.

The doors suddenly slid open, and he scowled at the man wearing a tuxedo outfit but with a black bowtie and no gloves standing in the doorway and gracefully lowering his hands to his sides.

His eyes twinkled; then he bowed.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsubaki," he said.

The scowl deepened.

" _Really_ , Lia. Couldn't you have least waited for me to knock?" Takanori wanted to know, then flushed and bowed. "Good evening," he added.

Lia smiled softly, then rose from his bow.

"Please, come in," he said, then stepped aside so that Takanori could walk into the suite.

"Thank you," Takanori said, then rose from his bow and shook his head slowly at this sight a few meters away from him: Kazuki, wearing an open-collared slightly fitted blue-silver shirt with black pants and black "Chérrie slippers", was fussing over Keita, who was wearing a loose cream shirt over light grey pants and silver "Chérrie slippers", as two black-bowtied men took turns fussing over of their new haircuts with combs and brushes.

Takanori sighed. Kazuki's hair very artfully framed the upper half of his face, was tapered almost to a point on the back of his neck, and for now he didn't need to put so much of it back over his ears. Keita's hair was three inches less wild, but already it looked as though two new wayward locks in a different area of his head had replaced what had been clipped away.

 _No use, no use at all,_ Takanori thought, then dropped his view to Kazuki and Keita's hands and scowled at their perfectly manicured fingernails, which from the way they reflected the lighting looked as though a clear varnish had been applied to them.

"Lia, you're spoiling them. Did you forget that they're leaving tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Lia took Takanori's briefcase, which he seemed to have forgotten about, then smiled softly again as this action made Takanori blink then seem to realize that he was still in the doorway. "It is not only clothing that makes the man as you know."

" _You_ know that's not the point."

Lia looked Takanori over with a critical eye as he finally began to walk into the suite.

"You're not maintaining yourself as well as you should."

Takanori sighed.

"This is all on _his_ orders, isn't it? My dear, _concerned_ , husband..."

He looked beyond the open sliding doors that sectioned off the suite's private dining area and scowled at the three black bow-tied men setting up the table for seven.

"Heh. But just a haircut and the nails, please, and I'm only letting you do this because he wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I don't allow you to do anything. But I'm _not_ going to get eye-blinding shiny for the meeting," he grumbled.

Lia shook his head, then looked over his right shoulder and nodded at someone unseen.

"He's not staying for the meeting."

Takanori winced.

"Then that means that he only wants to instigate trouble between me and Ray _again._ I can't handle any more of it tonight. I've gone through _enough_ trouble with that idiot today."

He frowned.

"Where _is_ our dear Raynard, _anyway?_ He was right behind me. He's probably still on the phone..."

A black bowtied man came over from the direction Lia had nodded in. He stopped in front of Takanori and bowed.

"Good evening, Mr. Tsubaki. At your service," he said.

Takanori sighed very softly, then bowed briefly.

"Good evening, Argos," he said.

Lia nodded at Takanori.

"Argos, please take care of him," he said.

Argos nodded, then rose from the bow.

"Yes, sir."

He looked at Takanori, then swept a hand in the direction he had come from.

"Please," he said.

Takanori looked in that direction, then sighed again.

"Yes, all right, all right."

Lia watched the two men walk away, then walked to the still-open doors and looked in the hallway.

"Come in, sir."

Ray, wearing a white shirt, navy blue pants, a black tie with a silver diamond print on it and black dress shoes, was having a conversation via a cordless headset. He looked at Lia with one raised eyebrow. Lia nodded, then Ray nodded and ended that conversation.

"Everything's in order," he said.

Lia nodded again.

"Everything checks, sir." He scowled, then adjusted his bowtie. "I can't wait to take this off. I _must_ say though, this _is indeed_ one of the best assignments that we've been given. Our young masters are quite a treat to serve."

"They are." Ray nodded again, and so did Lia, who then stepped aside so that Ray could enter the suite. "And have you had occasion to notice..."

Lia nodded.

"It could light the world, sir."

Ray walked into the suite, then stretched.

" _AH._ It could. And I myself could use that right now. Taka got on my nerves more than usual today. I need a massage or else I'll do something bad to him."

"But not now, sir."

Ray shook his head.

"No. The two youngest ones should be here soon. Too bad. I wanted to be ready to take on the world again. Or at least, Taka's-"

" _I hear you!_ " Taka called out from behind a closed pair of sliding doors.

"Oh _do_ be quiet..."

"Don't you _dare_ -"

"...Mr. Pilsner."

" _Ray..._ "

" _Ah_ , Mr. Tsubaki, please don't move!" Argos suddenly cried out, and Lia shook his head slowly as Ray "pretended" that nothing was amiss as he walked further into the suite.

Kazuki eyed the softly chuckling Keita.

"'Best friends', huh," he said with a sarcastic touch.

Keita stopped chuckling to smile with amusement.

"They wouldn't fight like that if they weren't," he said.

Kazuki sighed.

"As always, I'll take your word for it." 

Then he grinned.

"But I can show you 'close'."

Keita's eyes widened, then he frowned.

"Kazuki..."

"Why _not_ -"

Suddenly, both of them - and one of the men now adding the final touches to the table setting - looked in the direction of the now-closed front entrance.

"They're almost here," they said in unison.

Lia nodded.

"And that is our cue. Gentlemen, are we nearly finished, except for Argos? Good. Mr. Kazuki, were you given the means by which to summon us? Yes? We will await your summons."

He gently gestured to one of the pairs of sliding doors close to the bed, and both Kazuki and Keita blushed while Ray gently cleared his throat - Lia had just told them what the connecting stairway was hiding behind.

"We must take our leave of you for the moment."

His eyes twinkled again.

"It is a safe location, isn't it?"

Kazuki scowled.

"It's _something_ ," he said.

The other bow-tied men quickly double-checked their work, including on Kazuki and Keita, then neatly lined up near the doors and bowed.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to attend to you," they said as one.

Kazuki and Keita bowed.

"Thank you for your excellent service," they said as one.

Lia nodded, then bowed.

"No, thank _you._ Now, gentlemen, let us leave this family to the rest of their evening. Argos will join us in approximately fifteen minutes."

-GHFB-

Kazuki opened the sliding doors, critically looked both Tomo and Yuki over, then nodded his approval of their clothing and haircuts.

_They look like the men they are going to be._

But that thought stung his heart a little, too. He wasn't quite ready for them to grow up.

Tomo, who was wearing a slightly fitted black shirt, light gray pants and dark grey "Chérrie slippers", also now had hair two inches shorter, with his wayward locks trimmed - apparently whoever had cut his hair had decided that cutting them off completely made no sense.

Yuki was wearing a loose white shirt, light gray pants and black "Chérrie slippers", and one could now see his entire face; he had almost no bangs at all. 

He looked _very_ mature, and Kazuki found himself admiring his eyes, which were bright with curiousity, wonder, and...

_Come to think of it..._

He looked at Tomo, then back at Yuki, and restrained a gasp.

There was a new awareness in their eyes, a little loss of the innocence attributed to their age. And they were also a little nervous, a little agitated, as though fighting to hold on to a secret.

Kazuki's heart seemed to miss a beat.

 _They've done it. They've made love,_ he realized, and for a few seconds felt a mixture of emotions that made him glad that he was holding on to the doors.

 _This is_ not _why I wanted Yuki to come here. I wanted them to rest and to talk, to spend some good time together. To enjoy this "treat" from Thad and Taka. Not to...to..._ that. _What the hell_ happened?

 _Whatever_ had happened, _it_ had happened. And he wasn't really angry with them. He was just...a little overwhelmed.

_What do I tell Keita?_

But Keita would know, wouldn't he?

There was much he and his...

Kazuki fought both a blush and a rush of excitement.

...husband...

But both happened anyway.

...had to discuss this night.

_How are we going to handle this? Handle _them?_ No. 'Handle' isn't the right word. I can't think too straight right now. I...should wait for the shock to wear off._

But although he was somewhat out of it, he was happy for Tomo and Yuki. They had crossed the largest barrier between themselves - so far at least - and had remained friends. It was a testament of their maturity, how strong each of them were, and how much they meant to each other.

That happiness eventually won over much of the shock, and fighting tears, he let go of the doors and did a double-ruffling.

_I'm proud of both of you. But I'm fearful, too. Of your future._

And both of them protested.

" _AH_ , Papa!"

"Please don't, Mr. Suzubishi!"

Kazuki wasn't surprised that Yuki protested the hardest. He'd lost more hair than Tomo had and likely was still having trouble believing his reflection.

_By the way, isn't it time that you stopped being so formal with me?_

"Yuki, why don't you..."

"Huh?" Yuki was smoothing down his hair. Then he thought of something, and he glared at Tomo.

"I _told_ you that we came here too early."

Tomo gaped.

" _Whaaat?_ I told you that we have to choose from a menu. And I know _your picky appetite_ , so I wanted to give you extra time to look through it."

Yuki irritably clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you mean by _that?_ "

With _"They wouldn't fight like that if they weren't"_ echoing in his mind, Kazuki shook his head slowly, then grabbed each of them by an elbow and slowly walked backwards into the suite.

-GHFB-

Keita took one look at Tomo and Yuki as they all sat at the table, with Kazuki of course at the head of it, and knew _everything_.

And it made him feel...very adult.

Not in age, but in responsibility. Before _everything_ , he had played a somewhat distant part in Tomo and Yuki's relationship, being there where Tomo needed him and doing his best to just keep an eye on things when he wasn't needed.

Of course, _everything_ changed that.

Because the two were now more deeply bonded, their interactions would be more intense and that would transfer to the rest of their environments. There was going to be many trips to both Heaven and Hell, sometimes within the same minute. Personal worlds would end and new ones would begin. Tempers would flare, patience would be tested and the smallest details would become the biggest problems that ever existed. But, also, the good days would be the best that there ever could be. 

Keita knew that he and Kazuki absolutely needed to be a strong, united team to help these two and each other weather the storms that would be coming.

_It's not going to be easy. But we're going to do this. Together._

But of course this would be better if they were raising Tomo together.

Keita felt a little frustration at not yet being able to show the world that he and Kazuki were married.

It wasn't fair.

 _"Single-gender relationships are opposed for moral and religious grounds, but denying them can be interpreted as rejecting human rights,"_ Thad had said.

_And aren't we all human?_

Keita looked at Ray, who was on his right, and Taka, who was sitting on Yuki's left. They were discussing the deliciousness of the menu's selections versus their individual self-imposed dietary restrictions, and it seemed that no fuss was forthcoming.

 _Love isn't...just about having children someday, or growing old together. It's about what's inside a person. Caring about them, being there for the good and the bad. Love brings people together. Everyone._ All _of us._

"But everything looks so _good!_ " exclaimed Yuki.

Tomo, on his right, dramatically sighed, and the adults smiled, recognizing it as a "I can't take you _anywhere_ " gesture.

"The _meals_ are good too. You want me to order for you?"

Yuki blushed.

"I'm not a kid, I can order for myself. See? I want the...the..."

Tomo sagged a little.

"You're _hopeless._ "

Yuki scowled.

"Oh, _be quiet,_ and stop rushing me. Didn't you say you gave me extra time to decide?"

"I'm not rushing you. I just didn't think that I might have to get you a bib."

"You want to know what you can do with that bib?"

"Not here, we have guests."

" _All_ of us are guests here."

"Oh yeah."

Keita and Kazuki exchanged slightly concerned looks. This was just the beginning of Tomo and Yuki's "enhanced" relationship.

Taka suddenly asked: "Do you want to share a small cheesecake, Yuki? Just you and me."

Yuki's eyes lit up, and Tomo grunted and put a palm over his forehead.

" _Cheesecake?_ " Yuki immediately looked for it in the menu.

Taka nodded.

"They have all kinds."

Tomo scowled.

"Cousin Taka-"

"It's all-natural, and there's a lot of fruit, so it's... _kind of_...healthy-"

Ray interrupted with: " _We_ will get _two regular sized_ cheesecakes, and split them amongst us. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the others said almost in unison, with Yuki and Taka being a little reluctant about it, then Ray glared at Taka.

"Being so greedy. _Shame_ on you."

"But I was going to share! All of you heard that! _I have witnesses._ "

"Okay!" Kazuki's eyes were twinkling with amusement and a sense of adventure as he closed his menu and put it on the table, then raised his left hand to do what looked like fussing with his left ear. "Shall _I_ order for everyone?"

He was answered with one "Yes", one "I guess so", one "Not yet", one "Make sure it's strawberry," and one "No, make it _cherry._ "

"Okay...Keita, Tomo and I will have the steak with onion rings, and extra vegetables for Tomo-"

"Hey!"

"-you need it, and you will eat it."

"Okay..." Yuki looked up from his menu. "I would like the steak with steamed white rice and extra vegetables - oooo, wait, did I see 'spring roll'?"

"Understood," said Kazuki.

Keita was closing his menu; at "spring roll", he opened it up again.

"Oooo, then I'll have that soup - Kazuki-"

"Understood," repeated Kazuki.

Ray looked at Kazuki.

"We're all going to have steak. So..."

Kazuki nodded, then brought his left thumb and forefinger together and brought them up and over his ear; this caused the speaking/receiving part of a cordless headset to be revealed.

Keita scowled at him as he realized that the headset was why Kazuki was so feeling so amused and adventurous.

"'Family-style' it is," Kazuki said, then winked at Keita as they had the same thought: _We're acting like a family anyway._

-GHFB-

Thad was one of the servers, but he blended in so well with the others that none of the "guests" realized it was him until he placed a rainbow sprinkle-covered cupcake on Taka's dinner plate.

Ray involuntarily snorted out a laugh, Taka gasped, Keita groaned, Kazuki covered his mouth with a palm, Tomo sagged again, Yuki looked confused, and as Thad straightened himself, Ray started name-teasing Taka.

"Mr. Sniper!"

Taka glared at Thad.

"I _knew_ this was why you came here," he said.

"Mr. Plink!"

"You just couldn't _resist, could_ you?" Taka continued.

"Mr. Spikes!"

"You just _had_ to start trouble again," Taka went on.

"Mr.-"

"All right, that's enough," Thad said gently, then nodded at the others. "It's nice to see you again, Kazuki, Keita and Tomo, and it's nice to meet _you_ , Yuki. I hear that you're helping to keep Tomo in line. That's good. He's going to need your continued-"

"You're getting revenge for me not calling you earlier, _aren't_ you?" Taka asked at the same time as Ray said, "No talking business while we're eating."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Emit," Yuki said quietly into the brief pause of conversation.

Thad bowed, then sat down opposite his husband.

"Thank you. Taka, since you want to talk so much, please thank the Lord for the food. Everyone, please hold hands."

Once their hands were joined, Taka cleared his throat, mumbled something in the language that only he and Thad understood, then spoke.

"Dear Lord, we thank You for us being here tonight and that we can enjoy each other's company. And we thank You for the food that has been provided to us, and _for_ us. Please guide us, so that we can continue Your work. We bless You."

He let go of Thad and Yuki's hands, then frowned.

"Sorry. 'We bless You' is how Thad and I end our...religious statements."

" _Oh,_ " the others except for Ray said almost one after the other, then let each other's hands go.

Then Kazuki grinned.

"All right then...let's enjoy this meal."

-GHFB-

Platters, plates, pitchers, bowls and bits of conversation were passed around, and soon - because of Taka - the main conversation turned to the "makeovers".

Taka glared at Kazuki.

"You _really_ enjoyed the 'service', _didn't_ you?" he wanted to know.

Kazuki's eyes twinkled.

"I just thought it would be _fun._ "

" _'Fun'?_ The four of you looked perfectly all right as you were. _Now_ you look like...like..."

"As though they could work here," Thad said, then grinned at Yuki and Tomo. "Would either of you consider that-"

Tomo had a small coughing fit, and Yuki gently rubbed his back as he shook his head.

"Uh, no, no thank you. Sorry...it was very nice of you to offer, but...no," he said.

Thad grinned.

"I was joking. Neither of you is of legal drinking age yet, and there are height and strength requirements, as well."

As he got a few scowls for that, he explained: "My workers don't drink alcohol on duty, but the age requirement is necessary for one to obtain what can be called a 'hotel server's food and beverage license'. The strength requirement is self-explanatory. And the height requirement is purely for appearances' sake. Think of the minimum height for police officers in certain countries. But in _this_ case it presents a unified, friendly image-"

"They understand," Taka gently interrupted as the scowls deepened. "But that's one of the reasons that _I_ don't work here. I don't like it."

"Ahhh, yes." Thad frowned. "And I still regret that. It's a shame. You'd be an excellent person to share my office with, Mr. Tsubaki-"

Keita jerked as a brief vision of being carried on someone's shoulders and looking at what, to his child's eyes, had seemed an impossibly tall building came to him. Then he realized he had jerked and blushed.

_Isn't that what Mr. Lia called Cousin Taka? But it..._

That someone had been talking to someone else. Who had it been?

Kazuki hurried to squeeze his hand.

"What is it?"

Keita looked at him without really seeing him.

"That name...I didn't pay attention before, but it...it's _familiar_ , somehow."

Taka frowned.

_Uh-oh._

"That's my mother's maiden surname. For obvious reasons I use it whenever I check into this hotel," he explained.

Then his eyebrows went up as Keita frowned, trying to force more out of the vision.

"I'm sorry, Cousin Taka. But 'Tsubaki' really is familiar to me."

_Who were those people? And where was this?_

"...but I can't place it."

Takanori's eyes narrowed, then he nodded.

"My mother's branch of the Tsubakis buy and renovate buildings, then sell them at a profit. You might have heard that mentioned on television once or twice."

Keita frowned.

 _That's not it, and you_ know _it_ , he thought, but decided not to point that out because it might cause a fuss.

"Is something wrong?" Kazuki asked gently, but his eyes were hard.

Taka did his best to look thoughtful.

_He's sharp. I have to be careful._

"Keita was trying to remember where he'd heard 'Tsubaki' before."

" _Oh?_ Do you know where this was?"

Takanori hesitated.

_Do I tell a half-lie or the whole truth?_

"My mother's branch of the family is often featured on the news for their latest renovations. It's free advertising for them."

"I see. And where else?"

Takanori couldn't restrain a wince.

_Damn, he's good. Or does he know..._

"I'm not entirely sure...but it..."

Kazuki focused his look on him. It was a little frightening, but it also helped him focus his thoughts.

_It's as though I'm before a judge._

"What is it, Taka?"

Hearing Kazuki call him by one of his better nicknames was somehow relaxing. But it _could_ have been an intentionally planned move.

 _The future heir of the Suzubishi kingdom is_ not _an idiot._

"It _may_ have something to do with Keita's grandparents," he said.

The others, _very_ surprised by this - including Ray but not Thad - looked at each other then focused on Taka.

"Do you mean-" Keita began.

Kazuki's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are our families connected in some way?" he asked.

Taka leaned back.

_I might as well tell them everything that I know. But what am I afraid of?_

"I don't believe that either of us is related by blood to Keita. What I _do_ know is that his grandparents made a financial contribution to the Suzubishi Group. To help your grandfather with one of his causes. But the name of that cause was suddenly changed, so I don't know exactly where that contribution was applied. Cousin Keita, I suspect that this supposed 'cause' was actually an investment and that your grandparents may have lost quite a bit of money. And that someone or some _ones_ in the Tsubaki clan may have convinced them to give Suzukichi Suzubishi that money."

Keita's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

" _What?_ " Tomo and Kazuki said.

"But that's-" Yuki began to say.

Taka stared at Kazuki.

"Didn't I once ask you what your father might be doing behind your back?"

Kazuki's eyes narrowed.

"I see..."

"There might be more than one reason that Keita's path to becoming Tomo's guardian was so relatively smooth."

"But this doesn't...quite make sense...unless..."

Kazuki's eyes flashed briefly.

Taka exhaled a little.

"I don't intend to mean that your grandfather was a dishonest man. But there were situations that even _he_ couldn't control."

Taka leaned forwards.

"Too many things have been kept from you. Why? Knowing about them won't change you. And you wouldn't seek revenge for every wrongful deed that was done. But perhaps someone, somewhere, is afraid that you'll discover something that was never supposed to be revealed outside of a certain circle. A secret that might crush the kingdom. Heh. As though you would let it. Have they so little faith in you? Just what are you being groomed to do?"

Kazuki scowled.

"We shouldn't be discussing this now. But did you bring _their_ paperwork as well?"

Taka nodded.

"Yeah. I'm _very_ happy with what we've come up with. Hiro and Mr. Ishizuka added some good suggestions...And we're all very proud of you, cousin."

Kazuki gently waved this aside.

"A man is _supposed_ to take care of what matters to him."

Both he and Taka relaxed, then Kazuki released Keita's hands and smiled at the others.

"Let's finish eating."


	14. Bonded: Chapter Fourteen of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some yummy wedding cake! ~ Taka reveals a bit of jealously about "grande madame Cherrie", and he and Thad have a brief conversation ~ Yuki isn't sure that he can handle his "new duties", and is reassured ~ The Basic Plan is revealed ~ Yuki scolds Tomo for his accidental authoritative behavior ~ Keita is referred to as "our heart", and he and Yuki go to sleep in his and Kazuki's bed, for the moment ~ Ray rejects Mira's offer regarding Kazuki ~ Tomo's offer to take Mira to a business lunch for a quiet sneaky purpose is rejected

Instead of cheesecakes, the servers brought two elaborately decorated ten-inch tall wedding cakes - one with additional edible gold decorations, the other with candied strawberries - and three bottles of a sparkling apple drink, and smiled with a mixture of amusement and pride at the exuberantly pleased reactions as this was set down in front of the furiously blushing newlyweds.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kazuki and Mr. Keita," they quietly said as one before bowing and leaving.

The others quietly and briefly clapped and cheered for Kazuki and Keita, then Thad grinned at Yuki, who was now smiling with pride at the cake with the edible gold decorations.

_Papa, it's really beautiful._

"I've already sent your father a special 'Thank you'. But I'll thank you also."

Yuki blushed.

"No, really, it was our pleasure..."

Then he felt a hand playing with his knee and involuntarily held his breath as he suddenly imagined Tomo feeding him some cake.

_No, no, no..._

Thad pretended he didn't noticed Yuki's discomfort, then grinned.

"All right, now, Misters Suzubishi...we'll give thanks for _this_ , then you two will serve us-"

Taka heaved a sigh.

"And _afterwards_ we'll finish up."

The others sagged, and he scowled.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner-"

"We know," Kazuki said, then blushed anew as he and Keita slowly stood up. "But first let's celebrate the happiest day of my life."

"Mine too," Keita said, then blushed even deeper as he anticipated Kazuki's response to that statement.

_He'll say, "Not yet, but just wait."_

Kazuki winked at him.

"Oh, not _yet._ "

" _KAZUKI-_ "

"Hey-" Tomo stopped playing with Yuki's knee and stood up. "-me too."

Kazuki stuck a hand out to him.

"Of _course._ "

_Both of your hands were under the table. What were you doing to Yuki?_

He and Keita looked at each other as Tomo slipped between them, and they had the same thought: _They are_ never _going to sleep in the same bed._

Tomo sensed that his Bears were considering something serious, and scowled as he reached for the cake-cutting knife.

_Are they going to yell at me and Yuki for...for..._

He bowed his head and blushed.

"Hmmm," Keita said fondly, then ruffled his hair. "It's okay, Tomo."

The scowl deepened.

"Yeah, you _say_ that, but..."

Kazuki also ruffled his hair, then grabbed Keita's right hand with his left.

"Ready to cut the cake, Mr. Suzubishi?" he asked.

Keita swallowed, then nodded, then pressed his left palm against Kazuki's right palm.

"Yes, Kazuki. Uh...I mean..."

The others shook their heads slowly.

"Hopeless," Tomo half-teased, then carefully worked the knife in between the palms and moved out of the way.

"I'm still not used to it," Keita said softly.

"Well, there's no going back now," Tomo said, and Keita nodded.

"I don't _want_ to," he said.

"I wouldn't _let_ you," Kazuki said, then adjusted his hold on the knife.

Keita swallowed again, then adjusted his hold, and they had it right within a few seconds.

Thad quickly caught Kazuki's eye, then shifted his glance to the edible-gold decorated cake.

"Ready?" Tomo asked, and they nodded.

Tomo blinked back sudden tears.

"All right then...presenting..."

Kazuki shifted their hands to the the edible-gold cake.

"...Misters Kazuki and Keita Suzubishi."

" _Finally,_ " Taka joked, but Ray briefly glared at him anyway.

The newlyweds cut the first slice, and Tomo carefully hurried to get it onto a plate and serve it to Thad, who thanked him with a hair-ruffling.

" _Ahhhh,_ Mr. Emit-"

Thad directed Tomo's glance to his Bears, and Tomo sagged and groaned as he saw Kazuki swirl one of Keita's fingers in the icing, then lift the finger and suck on it.

" _Papa..._ "

Both of them went wide-eyed then looked at him with concern, and Tomo regretted breaking their spell.

"But you're ruining the cake..." he mumbled.

Thad chuckled, then ruffled his hair again.

"The three of you will be just fine," he said.

-GHFB-

A little over an hour later, only crumbs remained of both of the cakes, and the servers smiled at the daydreamy expressions of the "guests" as they cleared the table.

"Absolutely _delicious_ ," Ray said.

"But of _course_ ," Thad lightly scolded.

Tomo grinned proudly at Yuki, and Yuki blushed before lowering his head.

_My father made it not me..._

"Uhm...I'm glad that everyone liked my father's cake so much. He was...nervous about it," he said softly.

Keita gave Tomo a warning look before giving Yuki a reassuring smile.

"As Mr. Oda said, both of the cakes were absolutely delicious."

Kazuki nodded.

"And tell your father that we're _obviously_ very grateful that he made it."

Then he gave Tomo a warning look.

"No, you _can't_ have another one."

Tomo sagged.

"Awwww."

"Well." Thad frowned, then slowly stood up and bowed. "I'm sorry, but-"

Taka scowled.

"The mistress wants her lover."

Thad exhaled.

"Taka..."

Taka blinked, then stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry. But I'm still jealous of _grande madame Chérrie._ Heh. After all this time..."

He looked at his husband.

"It's all right. I'll be all right. Go to her, and don't worry about me."

Thad frowned, then looked at the others.

"Good night, and please excuse us."

The others said good night to him and that it was all right; then Thad extended a hand to Taka.

"Come. We should talk before I leave."

-GHFB-

In the hallway, Thad slid the suite's doors shut, sighed softly, then turned to face Taka, who had his head bowed.

"I made such a fool of myself," Taka nearly whispered.

Thad hurried to kiss him.

"Shhh. I forgive you. And they will, also."

"But - mmm." Thad kissed him a few more times, and he tried to get his thoughts together. "You - shouldn't _have_ to forgive- ah, _Thad-_ "

Thad lightly bit his left ear.

"If you weren't honest, especially _here_ -" he lightly patted Taka's crotch, and his eyes twinkled as Taka gasped - "I would not have taken a second look at you."

Taka struggled to speak.

"Thad - someone's - always watching. They can see this-"

Thad sighed, then backed away.

"I don't care, and neither should you. But you're right, we can't do this now."

He exhaled.

"And there's no going back now, we're set on this new adventure." 

Then he winked at his husband and half-joked: "Are you _sure_ that we can't..."

Taka grimaced.

"We just ate. Besides, both of us have a lot of work to do. As usual..."

"I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow."

Taka blushed, then looked at the doors.

"But we _have_ to. We'll be up late. Yuki, too. As the student council president, he needs to know what's going on. And it's better that this be done _away_ from the Board."

"Ah, yes, _those_ men," Thad said with a scowl.

"They're not evil. But nevetheless, either I or Hiro should be on it."

"Yes, but..."

Thad sighed, then also glanced at the doors.

"I _welcome_ being connected to that school, even indirectly. It's what they would attempt to do with the connection that concerns me."

"The King wouldn't allow them to go out of bounds. It's _his_ rear on the line as well. But we don't expect a smooth path."

Thad exhaled.

"We're pulling the young ones into a world that they're not ready for."

"They can handle it."

"Yes. They've moved further along the path already."

Taka's eyes widened.

_Does he mean...?_

_"What?"_

"Watch over them for me."

Taka dumbly nodded.

"Yeah...yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Mmm-hmmm-"

Thad kissed him hard, stroked his face, then walked away.

Taka watched how his body moved under the suit, then walked over to the closest wall and lightly punched it.

" _Damn_ it. Other than Ray, we're the only ones who aren't celebrating yet!"

-GHFB-

When Taka slid the suite doors open, he saw the others arranging themselves and paperwork on the couches and the floor.

They looked at him with concern as they watched him come over to help.

"Are you all right?" Keita asked.

Taka nodded.

"If we see each other more than twice a week we'd argue about it. Different things work for different couples, though, so don't worship our example."

Keita frowned thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..."

Tomo, close to Ray, scowled.

"I don't remember everything that I read, so please don't give me any tests."

Kazuki looked at him thoughtfully.

"We're not done with you yet."

Tomo sagged.

"I knew it..."

"Am _I_ here for moral support?" Yuki asked before he sat where he was.

Taka and Kazuki shook their heads, but Tomo answered the question: "I think you're gonna be _important_ now."

This got careful nods, and Yuki groaned.

"Does that mean I have to go to those Board meetings?"

Taka shook his head. 

"No. I intend to do that to represent the students. But whether or not I am on the Board, you will attend the meetings that Tomo will hold with the student government and the club presidents. You will also keep the students updated on current events."

Yuki gasped.

"I, I don't know if I can do all of that..."

Taka smiled softly.

"Don't doubt yourself."

Yuki looked down.

"But..."

"Hey." Tomo winked at him, then sat within arm's reach of him. "We'll support you. Right?"

He looked at the others, and they nodded.

"See? We're right at your side. So don't worry."

Yuki looked up, and their eyes met.

_Tomo..._

_Yuki._

Sitting apart from each other hadn't made it easier than sitting next to each other, because without distractions the silence caused by them not thoroughly discussing their "situation" was still there.

 _What are we going to do now, Tomo? How do we...what's next for us? How are we going to act from now on? What do we tell our friends? Our parents? And what do I tell the Professor? I'm not just going to walk away. We've had good times together. But it's all over between him and me. We never really had anything anyway. Not like you and me. And you told me that you...and I...I believe it. But I'm not sure how_ I _feel about_ you.

 _Yuki, the more we think about it the more we don't know what to say. But we know that we have to talk about it. And what it_ means. I know what I _want. But what do_ you _want,_ now? _And what do the others think? How do we look to everyone else? I know that my parents know. I - we have to talk about it too. I know they'll always be here for both of us. But both of us_ together? _It's too much right now. I can't..._

 _I can't handle this,_ both of them thought, then each somehow realized that the other had thought the same thing and blushed and reflexively looked away.

Keita sighed very softly.

_We're going to have to step in right away-_

Kazuki squeezed Keita's hand.

_Not now._

"Yuki," he said softly and reassuringly, "we really _are always_ here for you."

_You know what I mean._

Yuki seemed to; he blushed deeper, frowned, tensed, nodded, summoned up his courage, then raised his head - though he avoided looking directly at Tomo.

"Thank you," he said, then smiled. "Everyone. Really, thank you."

Taka sat next to him, then patted his hand.

"Now, then. Let's get started."

Kazuki nodded.

"Right. This is our basic plan. First, Taka wants to live in the villa, and will pay rent and maintain the building and the grounds surrounding it. He also wants to teach international business, and as he said, to represent the students on the Board. If my father approves of all of this, he will also set up the 'Bell Liberty School Maintenance Fund' to which all of the students can contribute and that some of Taka's students - the ones who are capable of doing this - will manage under the 'guidance' of the Treasury. This will give him a valid reason to sit on the Board, as he will be the intermediary between it and that fund and the Board members would prefer to listen to _his_ reports."

Keita sighed softly.

"That's not fair."

Kazuki nodded.

"You're right. But again, what _we_ are doing is strategic."

Keita's eyes widened.

"Are you going to replace _that_ Board with a _student_ one?" he asked.

The other men nodded.

"Eventually," Taka said. "The current Board naturally won't give over the reins so easily, and they fear being irrelevant. But they'll relax when they realize that it's only their physical seats that they'll be giving up."

"Sneaky," said Tomo. "Pushing out the old guys with a leash around their necks."

Kazuki scowled.

"That's an interesting way to say that," he said.

Tomo looked at him.

"But it's the truth, isn't it? They'll be watching us from a distance. Doesn't mean I can do anything I want though."

He frowned thoughtfully.

"Papa, you're going to give some of that fund money to Cousin Hiro, aren't you? And he's going to invest it, and give your father some of the profits, and you're going to get some too."

He looked at Taka.

"And Cousin Taka's going to tell the students that they can-"

Realizing something else, he scowled, and Taka nodded.

"Continue, not-so Little Panda," Taka said.

The scowl deepened.

"It's complicated already...you're going to offer the fund up as 'stocks', and students can buy as much as they want, and _your_ students will learn how to invest the contributions, I mean the profits, I mean..."

"Yes?" asked Kazuki.

Tomo's eyes suddenly widened.

"It'll be like a _bank_ -"

Taka grinned proudly.

"You _do_ understand what you read. At least _partially._ It'll be a wonderful additional learning experience for my - the - students. And with both the Suzubishi kingdom and the school benefitting from it, the king will like it."

Kazuki scowled at him.

"You're enjoying this too much, Taka."

Taka now seemed to be glowing, and he didn't seem to hear Kazuki.

"I will teach the students - _my_ students - how to operate any type of business wherever in the world it is. It will be _wonderful._ "

Ray shook his head slowly.

"He'll come back to us when he's ready. _My_ part in this is that I would like to manage security for both the Suzubishi kingdom and the school, but I will take on what the King allows, and I would guess that it would be the villa, the island, _part_ of the kingdom, and the Director's office-"

"Director's office" triggered certain hot memories for Kazuki and Keita. The former briefly looked devious and the latter very involuntarily blushed before looking at the floor.

Then Kazuki winked at Keita, and his husband gasped.

_You're not thinking of-_

But surely he was.

 _But we_ shouldn't _, Kazuki!_

Tomo saw that wink and also blushed, as he often imagined having sex with Yuki in the Director's office. 

_Can't do that now._

There was the secretary's office, but that might be monitored as well.

 _There's Dr. Matsuoka's office. But I don't think he'd appreciate it. Oh yeah, and the villa, too. But Papa wouldn't appreciate_ me _doing_ that _there_

Yuki looked from one to the other of these three, and increasingly looked confused.

_What's going on?_

Ray cleared his throat, and the others, Taka included, snapped their attention to him.

"The Vice President's office as well. And with Brother Number Two no longer in that position, we think that the King will offer up Mr. Ishizuka for it."

Tomo, Keita and Yuki gasped, and Kazuki sighed.

"He hasn't said so, but he thinks that Mr. Ishikuza is _too_ supportive of me, and he would like the opportunity to separate us," he said, then looked at Ray, who nodded.

"The king would say that Mr. Ishizuka's prior experience with the school makes him a good liaison between it and the kingdom, I mean, _officially_ , a good choice for the position, and he would command that one of my men fill that assistant role, with more detailed daily reports on Kazuki's activities."

Keita blushed again.

"Detailed - reports-"

He looked at Tomo, who was scowling again.

"He wants Mr. Ishikuza to spy on you, and the recordings will have to match whatever he says to Mr. Suzubishi about you," he said.

Ray gave both of them a reassuring grin.

"Mr. Ishizuka and I will continue to work together to give him enough information to prevent suspicion."

Keita frowned, then nodded.

"I'd forgotten..."

"But the king isn't a fool, and he thinks that once Little Panda has made too many mistakes, he'll replace him with someone from the company."

"Kazuki wouldn't allow that," Keita said firmly.

Kazuki sneered.

" _Damn right_ I wouldn't. I'd buy the entire property and then sit in that chair again. They wouldn't like the image _that_ would present to the world."

Keita and Tomo exchanged sad looks, then each thought the same thing: _Strategy is heartless._

"But I would give the company the profits from some investments, so they couldn't complain about it very much."

"Hiro's part in this plan," Ray said before any of the disapproving looks Kazuki received for that comment were verbalized, "isn't only to manage the pharmacy and the company that will protect whatever data that the King assigns to me. He will also be the _true_ manager of the Maintenance Fund, manipulating portions of the returns back into the fund, to the kingdom, and to a variety of funds that together comprise a secret fund for Kazuki. It would be from that fund that he would buy the property - _Hiro_ would, and he would transfer the 'ownership rights' to Kazuki."

Taka smirked as Keita and Yuki became wide-eyed and froze in place - they were overwhelmed by these details.

"He works with other Boards, but he believes that _this_ one is beneath him."

"But-" Tomo began, then scowled and closed his mouth.

Taka got serious.

"We will let the King deal with the Brothers Sakaki because we would say the same to them as he will: 'Cooperate or get bought out and have your family forever shamed.' But we don't like it."

Tomo opened his mouth again.

"But _how_ will Papa own the villa and the school if he doesn't buy the island and everything that's on it? He can't just take them," he said.

Taka said: "Considering that the King knows how much both mean to Kazuki, he could arrange to gift them to him. Or he could have them signed over to him with a smile. If he refuses, or if he uses Kazuki's affection for them against him, Kazuki can wait until he's on the throne - there's no rush on _that_ as we all know. And we know that he wants them as soon as possible. But...the 'sticking point' is, regardless of what he says or does, and even if you convinced the Board to convince the King, the stockholders have to be convinced. We have...something that might convince all of them, but if that fails...I don't need to go into details on the ways that the stockholders could be convinced. _Not_ that you or Kazuki would misbehave."

Keita and Yuki smiled softly.

"No, they wouldn't misbehave," Keita said proudly, and Yuki nodded his agreement with this.

Kazuki blushed, then quickly stole a kiss.

"Not with both of you keeping an eye on both of us," he half-joked.

Keita blushed, and Yuki looked at the floor just before he too blushed.

Tomo glanced at Yuki and blushed before saying: "So we have to wait to make _that_ move."

Taka frowned.

"Perhaps. That move will be decisive, so we must be well-prepared for it. But that something - it's a little ace that we have up our sleeves - sorry, Yuki."

Yuki quickly looked up, then at him, then grinned.

"That's all right."

"Thank you." Taka briefly bowed. "Well, it's _not_ so little. Thad likes the school and has wanted to visit it for a long time. That visit would bring Bell Liberty a _lot_ of attention, which would be exploited via all types of marketing. Which means money. Which of course he would _modestly_ insist be directed towards good causes."

All of them shook their heads slowly, Taka and Ray with knowing soft smiles.

"We're lucky he's one of the _good_ guys," Tomo said.

Kazuki absentmindedly ran two fingers backwards through his recently shortened hair. It was an unintentionally sexy gesture to Keita, who stared as he absentmindedly lightly bit his lower lip, but Kazuki didn't notice.

"Yes..." he said.

Taka continued: "The _other_ reason he'd visit is because being associated with Bell Liberty in any way, in fact, with the _kingdom_ , would... _encourage_ the Board to accept me as a, perhaps, permanent member. And the Board knows that we're married, but it would have to agree to keep that quiet before Thad visits the school. And, he'll arrive having a bright, happy conversation with either Kazuki or the king, so the Board might be more agreeable to having the Prince sit in that chair again," he said.

"That's _very_ sneaky," Yuki said.

"It's politics," Tomo said within a sigh.

"Not strategy?" Yuki asked, and the adults' eyebrows went up - what had the two younger men talked about before they had come to dinner?

Tomo scowled.

"Politics is strategy too," he said. "All of it is everyone kicking everyone else out of the way to get what they want. I _hate_ it. But it's how some adults get what they want. _I_ have to hurry up and finish learning how to play the game."

Yuki extended a palm towards him.

"Tomo..."

Tomo blushed very deeply, then swallowed and moved to sit next to him so the palm could rest on his face.

Kazuki shifted, and Keita very happily moved closer to him. Then Kazuki briefly squeezed one of Keita's hands while watching Tomo and Yuki with a touch of concern.

"You're gonna stay by my side, right?" Tomo asked Yuki, who nodded.

"I _told_ you, I'm going to stay as close to you as you need me to, no matter what happens," he said.

Tomo scowled.

"I can't get rid of you, huh," he half-joked.

" _Never_ ," Yuki said.

Their gazes locked, and Kazuki gently cleared his throat.

"This is...still a business meeting," he said unconvincingly.

Taka frowned.

"It's more like a briefing, but we get the point," he said.

 _They_ have _done it. And more than once. Lucky them! But it's a shame that all of their parents have to go through a lot of trouble with them now. All those awakened hormones._

Keita frowned.

" _Little Panda,_ " he said with a light scolding tone, and the two young men involuntarily jerked away from each other, then blushed and hunched their shoulders as they realized what they'd _almost_ been about to do.

"Sorry, Mama Bear."

"Sorry, Professor Ito."

Then they got to their feet and bowed.

"We're sorry, everyone," they said together.

Keita nodded.

"That's all right, but please be more careful," he said.

Kazuki gently waved at them to sit back down.

"Yes, be more careful," he said.

"Yes, sir," they said as one.

Kazuki and Keita exchanged _We have trouble now_ looks as Tomo and Yuki nodded, then carefully sat back down, with Tomo returning to where he had sat before.

" _Right_ ," Kazuki said, and ran the two fingers backwards through his hair again - apparently he wasn't used to the haircut yet - "we've discussed the basic plan, and we're all going to contribute to finalizing it. Right now, let's take a break."

"No, Papa." Tomo shook his head, and the others looked at him. Trying not to blush at the attention, he continued: "Let's finish now, and then relax." He paused to consider that he'd naysaid Kazuki. "...Is that okay?"

Kazuki's eyes twinkled.

"Well, we all heard the Director," he said, then he winked at Tomo. "Yes, sir."

Tomo blushed as the others also said "Yes, sir," Yuki included.

"Uh..."

Kazuki gave him a teasing grin.

"But Taka and I will still test you later," he said.

Tomo sagged.

"Argh..."

"Hey."

Kazuki got up and went over to him to ruffle his hair.

"You'll be just fine," he said.

Tomo had a glimpse of Yuki nodding proudly, and couldn't resist a proud grin.

_Yeah. With everyone beside me, I'll be just fine._

-GHFB-

Finalizing the plan took nearly three hours of suggestions, comments, rearrangements, quick phone conversations with Hiro, Mr. Ishizuka and Thad, and, once again, reading paperwork.

Tomo was more used to this now, and Keita was becoming used to it. But Yuki soon became overwhelmed.

Tomo eagerly "translated" for Yuki, but he unknowingly sounded a little authoratative, and Yuki soon frowned.

"I'm not your secretary!" he complained.

Tomo's eyes twinkled.

"Do you _want_ to be?"

" _No!_ I'm _never_ taking orders from _you,_ " Yuki said, and folded his arms across his chest.

"But don't you always tell me that I'm doing a good job as the Director?"

Yuki blushed.

"That's - that's _different!_ And besides you'd give me _all_ the work, you'd just go to sleep."

Tomo frowned.

" _Hey,_ that's not nice. I have to play the game like adults do now, so I have to work harder."

Yuki firmly nodded.

"That's _right._ So you can't sleep in the office anymore."

"Oh come on. You only caught me doing that a few times."

"I've only woken you up a few times!"

"Ahhhhh, you're _mean._ "

Yuki frowned.

"I just want you to be the best person that you can be."

He blushed deeper, then looked at the floor again.

"You're a great person."

Tomo blushed.

"Um...thanks."

Yuki swallowed.

"But, I don't _ever_ want to work for you."

The adults chuckled, but Tomo sagged.

"You _are_ mean."

"All right," Kazuki said, then got serious, "Tomo, Taka, it's time now."

Yuki's eyebrows went up, then his head went back up.

"Huh? Time for _what?_ " he wanted to know.

Keita frowned, and concern touched his eyes.

"They're going to give him some _real_ training." He looked at Tomo. "You'd better be ready for it."

"I'm _not_ ," Tomo mumbled, then looked at Yuki hopefully.

Yuki scowled.

"No, I _don't_ want to join you. I think I'll go to bed. You can tell me what happened later-"

He blushed for at least two reasons, then voiced one of them: "I forgot that I'm staying _here_ tonight."

Kazuki's eyes seemed to flash a warning, then he grinned.

"It's all right. I'm sure that Mr. Emit - I forgot, he wants us to be informal with him, but I just _can't...anyway_ , I'm sure that he has already made the _proper_ arrangements. There's nothing to worry about."

_I should make sure that there are at least two locked doors between them. But he's probably thought of that too._

"Have a good night, and we'll see you in the morning."

Yuki nodded, then bowed.

"Okay. Good night, every-"

Tomo pouted.

"But it's _boring_ without you," he complained.

Yuki heaved a long, long sigh.

"Will you grow up a little? You'll survive." he said.

" _Awwwwwww,_ " said Tomo.

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Good night, everyone - oh, Professor Ito?"

_I want to know...what is it like to...belong to...Mr. Suzubishi?_

The thought made him blush very deeply.

Keita winced.

_I think I know what you want to ask me. But you already know the best answer: Always stay with him, no matter what._

"We're not in school now. You can call me 'Mr. Ito'."

_"Mr. Suzubishi" will come later-_

He blushed.

_"Keita Suzubishi"..._

Then he frowned.

_And everything that comes with it._

Yuki nodded, then yawned.

"Okay-"

Tomo scowled.

"That's still too formal. We're all family here, call him 'Uncle Keita'. But he's _my_ Mama Bear."

Keita's blush deepened.

"Don't be so possessive. Yuki, what did you want to ask me?"

Yuki blushed again.

"Can I ask you...privately...?"

"Hey-" Tomo protested.

"It's all right," Kazuki said.

Tomo scowled.

_You want me to leave those two alone. Okay, but I don't like it. I want to know what they're gonna talk about!_

"Okay, Papa."

Taka grinned fondly at him.

"Keita is _our_ Mama Bear as well, so you have to share him with us," he said.

Tomo blinked, frowned, then nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," he said.

Keita's blush deepened even more.

"Oh, come _on_ , that's _enough_ ," he said.

Ray leaned forwards a little.

"But it's true. We wouldn't be here together if it wasn't for you. You're our..."

He winced as he tried to think of the right word.

"...focus," he finally said.

Taka rolled his eyes.

"He'll never win any poetry awards. He means you're our heart-"

Keita was beginning to cry.

"S-stop it. That's enough. I can't-"

He was in Kazuki's arms within seconds.

"-I'm not special like that."

"You don't know how special you are, and that's just _part_ what makes you so special," Kazuki said softly, then drew back to extend a hand to Yuki, who hesitated before nodding and walking over to him. "Come on. Both of you can rest here while us heartless businessmen get some work done."

_I'm not wasting this opportunity to keep Yuki and Tomo apart. But, also..._

"But, Kazuki..."

Kazuki grinned, then shook his head.

"You deserve to at least _sleep_ in luxury."

_You two will look so cute._

"Oh, come _on._ Stop joking."

Kazuki kissed the top of his head.

"You know that I'm not."

"But..."

"Come on. Yuki, you can-"

Yuki was sleeping.

Kazuki and Keita chuckled fondly, then Keita shifted so he could take him.

"I'll put him to bed."

He raised his face for a kiss.

"See you tomorrow, if he doesn't kick me and wake me up before then."

Kazuki smirked, then kissed him.

"Mmmmmmm, as long as that's _all_ that he does-"

"KAZUKI..."

"Ha ha. I'm being possessive."

"That's not _all_ that you're being. HMPH." 

Keita scowled, then gently pushed Kazuki away.

"Good night-"

"Husband? Darling? Sweetheart? _Honey_?"

"You _don't_ want to know. Ahhh, why did I marry you?"

"I'll remind you later."

"If I _let_ you."

"You will, because I'm irresistable."

" _Are_ you?"

Kazuki gave him an incredulous look, then chuckled and hurried to steal a kiss.

"My Keita. See you both in the morning."

-GHFB-

A gentle knock on the front doors interrupted the training at the table.

Ray answered it, and all four were surprised to see Mr. Rowning in the hallway.

He bowed.

"Mr. Oda, your daughter has checked in."

Ray heaved a sigh.

"I told her to go home straight afterwards."

Taka exhaled.

"It's all right. She must be tired from her big party. Mr. Rowning, please take Ray to see her. We can manage without him for a little while."

Mr. Rowning glanced at Tomo, nodded, then bowed again.

"Yes, sir."

Ray exhaled as Taka had.

"Let's go."

Mr. Rowning nodded.

Ray nodded back, then left the suite, with Mr. Rowning a respectable distance behind him. 

Tomo sneered.

"I'm _really_ \--"

Taka briefly patted his hand.

"It's past your bedtime, and he doesn't trust well-behaved young people."

Tomo glared at him.

"I figured _that_ part out."

"He doesn't _want_ to understand. He's been like that for at least as long as _I've_ known him."

Taka sighed.

"He's going to be a very bitter old man."

Tomo smirked.

"Heh. That's all right with _me._ Even if he _is_ still here. It'll serve him right for looking down his nose at us."

Taka looked at Kazuki.

"That's your son," he said.

Kazuki's lips twitched, then he smiled.

"Yes," he said.

Tomo blushed.

"Ahhh, Papa..."

Kazuki nodded firmly.

"That's right. I'm _always_ going to be your Papa. No one else. And don't call Keita that either. I'm _very_ jealous about that, even of _him._ "

Tomo nodded and sniffled.

"I know...and I won't...I mean..."

Kazuki hurried to ruffle his hair, then the three of them looked at the soundly sleeping Keita, who had his right arm around the happily sleeping Yuki.

Taka smirked.

" _Everyone's_ Mama Bear," he said.

Tomo fought a flash of jealousy, then grinned.

" _That's_ all right with me, too," he said.

-GHFB-

"But _Daddy!_ " Mira, wearing jeans and a T-shirt and sitting on the end of the full-sized bed in her suite, said to Ray, whose back was to her as he looked out of one of the windows.

Ray scowled.

"It's dishonest and I'm not going to ask him to do that," he said.

"But it'll _work_ , Daddy."

"You're only considering the _positives_ that would come of it. The _negatives_ would be more powerful."

He looked at her.

"If you _really_ want to help, find out if any of the people you received all those business cards from are interested in properties to rent. I can almost guarantee you that all of them want to be on his father's "good" list, and since you have an association with him-"

She sneered.

"I don't want to help his _father._ "

"You want to be 'noticed', but Mr. Kazuki's not interested in you and you're not high on either the social or corporate ladder. So you have to crawl and leverage like the rest of us lowly commoners."

She frowned.

"But that's why-"

"No."

" _Daddy._ "

"Apparently I have to explain it. Being seen with him in public, even if only for lunch, would cause effects that would ripple thoughout the country. Newspapers, magazines and television shows would barely be able to contain themselves and a lot of people could make a lot of money while the excitement lasts. But fame and money have trouble at their heels. Right? And far more people than just you could be hurt."

He frowned.

"It would not be taken lightly that a mere woman put more trouble on the Suzubishis' plate. If you're going to play the game, do it _properly._ Make sure that _you_ have the advantages."

She glared at him.

He slowly nodded.

"Please get some rest," he said. "I'll come back later."

" _Fine_ ," she said, then turned away.

Ray sighed, then left the suite.

_She refuses to let go of her crush on Kazuki._

-GHFB-

He sighed again as he reentered Kazuki and Keita's suite.

"Mr. Oda?" the concerned and pen-holding Tomo asked, and Ray immediately wanted to reassure him that everything was fine.

But when he looked at Tomo, the words refused to leave his mouth.

 _His face...his_ eyes...

There was an _awareness_ there that made it seem that Tomo had jumped over two stones on the path to adulthood, and a kind of internal switch had been flipped. He now looked only slightly less mature than Kazuki and Taka.

Surely this was an illusion.

But as Tomo put the pen down, noticed something on the paper in front of him and then gave it a quick business-like glance...for an instant...he was a younger version of Kazuki.

 _It's begun,_ Ray thought, and felt a tug on his heart much like the one he'd had when Mira had become a teenager.

Taka's eyes narrowed.

"Ray, you have that _She's exasperating_ look on your face again. What did she try to do _this_ time?" he asked.

Ray looked pointedly at Kazuki, and both of the other men winced.

Tomo scowled.

"Let me guess...lunch?"

Ray nodded, then joined them at the table.

_It really has begun._

Tomo sighed.

"Then _I'll_ treat her to lunch-" he began.

Taka and Kazuki jerked in place.

" _What?!_ " they said almost as one.

Tomo frowned, then continued: "Wait. I'll treat her to a _business_ lunch. It'll be a big deal. And people will think I'm her boy toy-"

"Toy boy," Taka dryly corrected.

"-yeah. And her boss will fire her, and maybe King Suzubishi will ask one of his friends to hire her, and-"

"No. That's dishonest," Kazuki said.

"But _Papa_ -"

Ray looked at Kazuki with raised eyebrows, and Kazuki slowly nodded.

"Tomo," Ray began, and waited until he looked at him, "We appreciate that you want to help. But people know who she is, and they're not going to believe that she'd use you to get to either Kazuki or his father. And they're not going to believe that _you_ are dumb enough to let her."

Tomo sagged.

"So I'm supposed to just be a good Little Panda? That's not fair."

Taka shook his head slowly.

"You're insulting us," he half-joked. 

Tomo jerked, and his eyes widened.

" _Huh?_ What do you mean? I didn't-"

Taka's eyes twinkled.

"Did you forget who you're in this room with? We're going to make you the best school director that's ever existed."

He winked at Kazuki, who shook his head slowly, then grinned at him.

"But of _course_ ," he said.

Tomo scowled.

"Okay, but this would be better if there was some cake."


	15. Bonded: Chapter Fifteen of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo doesn't get more cake - A coughing fit interrupts the training - Tomo is "placed" into various "situations" - Kazuki accidentally pulls down the sleeping Tomo's underwear with his pants, and briefly ponders the "love triangle" - Taka and Thad - Ray smiles up at Chérrie before driving away - Kazuki tells Yuki to get ready for breakfast, then "wakes up" Keita

His request for cake was denied again, so Tomo had to resume his training without it.

But as he was pulled ever deeper into the strategies of the corporate world, he forgot about the "sweet incentive", and he became so focused that he didn't notice one or the other of the older men occasionally give him fond, knowing or proud smiles or contemplative frowns.

The plans would work, even though adjustments might have to be made as they progressed - that was the way of things.

But although as good a fit as Tomo seemed to be for this, unlike the men training him he had only days to learn.

He had to succeed. _This_ had to succeed.

So until this training was completed, no distractions were allowed.

Kazuki glanced at the still-sleeping Keita and Yuki, and his serious expression briefly softened.

_I'm sorry. But that means both of you as well._

Then he gave Tomo a stern Papa-look that made the younger man jerk into awareness of what was around him.

"...Papa?"

Kazuki almost absentmindedly ruffled his hair.

_We'll still have_ that _conversation._

"Sorry. I was just thinking about something."

Tomo scowled.

"If it wasn't about my training, _forget it._ No more breaks. We have to finish this."

Kazuki couldn't resist showing him a proud grin.

_I should trust you more._

"Of course."

-GHFB-

The rest of the training was interrupted by Tomo having a coughing fit.

He hurried to the bathroom while Kazuki hurried over to Keita as he jerked out of sleep, his body ready to tend to Tomo before his mind was settled, and sending the grunting Yuki from his hold into a short roll that ended with the younger man face-down.

Ray hurried over, expertly and carefully flipped Yuki over, then frowned at Kazuki.

"This could be a sign to take a break. Nevertheless, we should evaluate him," he said.

"You're right."

Kazuki frowned thoughtfully, then both men winced at Tomo's coughing deepened and intensified.

"He's bringing it up," Ray said, and Kazuki nodded.

"It wasn't as bad as we thought. But Doctor Jin did give him some very good medicine," he said.

Ray opened his mouth to say "Who's _we_?" but changed his mind since this was only Kazuki's and Keita's first experience with their child having a cold. They would learn.

_I hope you have plenty of time to learn everything together,_ he thought.

"Pah-pah..." Tomo suddenly said with true distress, and Kazuki hurried over to him while Ray steadied Keita.

"Lemmego," Keita managed to say, and weakly pushed at Ray.

Ray frowned.

"Kazuki's with him," he said gently.

Keita's face scrunched up a little as he slowly processed this.

"Y'not Kazukee," he managed to say, and weakly pushed at Ray, who shook his head slowly.

Keita blinked a few times, then his eyes widened and he gasped before pushing more strongly against Ray.

"Tomo - oh. Mister Oda. I have to-"

Tomo suddenly stopped coughing, and seemed to struggle for breath before quietly asking for some water.

"Okay, but we're going to start testing you afterwards. We'll create some situations for you. It'll tell us if you need any more training," Kazuki said.

"Arrrrrgh," Tomo said, and Keita sighed softly.

Kazuki laughed softly.

"What happened to your enthusiasm? Was it all for more cake?" he teased.

"No...I really want to do a good job." Tomo sounded a little better now.

"But you don't think you're ready yet. Don't worry. It's not a final exam."

"But-"

Keita gasped again, then gripped Ray's shoulder.

"But-" he said.

Ray patted his back.

"He'll be okay. He's almost a younger version of Kazuki."

Keita winced.

" _That's_ why I'm worried," he said.

-GHFB-

Tomo was "placed" into various positions within a variety of fictional companies, and the older men - except for the nervous Keita - played the parts of various customers, employees, and executives, each of whom gave Tomo either a pleasant or a difficult experience to deal with.

As he slumped and began to recover from the hours-long experience, Keita reluctantly accepted, then "presented" to him the fictional information that some Bell Liberty students were planning to rebel against an earlier curfew.

Tomo scowled, sat up straight, then a mild Business Kazuki expression appeared on his face.

"Who are...has the leader of these students been identified?" he quietly asked.

Keita looked at Kazuki, who winked at him before whispering: "This is all yours."

Keita's eyes blazed with a promise to severely harm him. Then the blaze faded as he looked at Tomo again.

"We..." His voice cracked; he cleared his throat and tried again. "Some students told their Club Presidents about the plans, and they - the Presidents - told the Council about it-"

Tomo scowled, then nodded.

"They'll give me the results of the investigation directly. Then I'll tell Yuki what to tell the Club Presidents."

Keita frowned.

"But why can't they tell Yuki to give you the results?"

Tomo frowned at him.

"Because he's a student."

Keita's eyes widened as he understood. Even in this fictional situation, as Yuki went about his days and evenings, he could see, hear or overhear things that would affect situations. And being the Student Council President placed additional responsibility on whether or not he should repeat any of these things.

It was certain that that it wasn't certain that his fellow students completely trusted him.

Keita looked at Yuki.

_Do we have to protect you, too?_ he wondered.

"You're right..." he said.

Tomo's frown softened.

"It's okay. You've helped a _lot_ by telling me."

Keita frowned.

"But _they_ would have told you eventually."

The frown came back.

"You just proved to me that you're still watching over me and the school. And Yuki too. This makes me and Papa Bear happy," he said.

Keita visibly relaxed, smiling while his shoulders slumped just a little.

"Thank you," he said.

Tomo grinned.

"No. Thank _you,_ Mama Bear," he said.

Taka hurried over with a hand extended.

"And that's that. I think we've all done well-"

"Not yet," Kazuki said, and his eyes gleamed.

As the others winced and/or sagged, he stared into Tomo's eyes.

"He hasn't dealt with _me_ yet."

-GHFB-

For this scenario, Kazuki sought to take over Tomo's manufacturing company.

By telling eager envious enemy companies how they could sneak employees and inferior supplies into Tomo's company's production lines, he eventually cheapened Tomo's personal reputation, therefore cheapening the company's; he bought out companies that were friendly with Tomo's; and through meal meetings with some of his own employees, he secretly offered Tomo's employees great "employment packages" while clamining that since Tomo's bank wasn't extending any more credit to him, and that his suppliers and customers had lost faith in him (due to his ruined reputation), he could no longer guarantee their salaries. 

All this helped to convince Tomo's Board of Directors that he was a lost cause, and fearful of the consequences of remaining with Tomo, they sold their company shares to Kazuki.

"Wouldn't it be nice to escape this disaster?" Executive Kazuki asked Tomo.

Tomo's counterattack began with him telling Kazuki that since he randomly tested his products, he knew what was going on with the lines and had suspended all production while the situation was being investigated - "those are not _our_ numbers on those parts" and was personally paying all of his employees even those this was quite expensive.

"I'm sure your 'friends' will be willing to tell the police who told them that there was something in it for them," he said.

"How can you say that it was _me?_ So many people hate you now, and they can influence each other," Executive Kazuki sneered.

Tomo smiled softly, and his eyes gleamed briefly as he continued the counterattack.

"You didn't cover your trail, Mister Suzubishi."

Slowly, Executive Kazuki's sneer changed to a frown of realization.

Then he grinned in a way that showed that he'd returned to being Tomo's Papa Bear, and extended a hand to him.

The others sighed with relief even though Tomo hesitated.

"You did it, Little Panda," Kazuki said proudly.

Tomo frowned.

"I wasn't done yet."

Ray scowled.

"Sometimes that's as far as you get," he said.

Taka sadly nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes you have to live with not being able to get that...satisfaction of crushing an enemy," he said.

Ray's scowl deepened as he looked at Taka.

"I'm glad you didn't train him by yourself," he said.

Taka scowled back.

"Go to bed. You need it," he said.

Kazuki moved closer to Tomo, then put the extended hand on his shoulder.

"All of us need a good sleep," he said.

Tomo nodded, then yawned.

"Uh - yeah. But being the Director..."

Kazuki squeezed the shoulder a little.

"You _are_ tired. We've proved that you can do this."

"But those guys are so much older than me, and smarter too..."

"You'll be just fine."

"Argh."

"Come on. See you later, everyone. Keita-"

Keita walked over, and shared a quick but hot kiss with Kazuki. Then he gently ruffled Tomo's hair.

"See you two later-"

Tomo put his arms around Keita. Then he fell asleep.

Kazuki faked a frown.

"It's bad enough that you and I won't be together, but he's deserting me too?"

Keita frowned, then gently freed himself.

"Oh hush."

He placed Tomo against Kazuki.

" _Both_ of you cause me so much trouble that I need a break."

He yawned, then bowed to Ray and Taka, then began to walk over to the bed.

"Just wake me before you bring the roof down, or something-"

Of course the champagne-chocolate-and-strawberry "snack" had already been taken away. But what had stopped Keita in his tracks was that Yuki was now wearing light-blue Chérrie pyjamas, and there was a folded dark-blue set with matching slippers atop it on the other side of the bed.

"- _how_ -"

The others followed his gaze, and Taka's eyes twinkled as he smiled proudly.

"Yes. They're good," he said.

-GHFB-

As he changed Tomo's clothes to the pale-gold Chérrie pyjamas next to the younger man on the bed, Kazuki accidentally pulled down the underwear with the pants.

But as he hurried to fix the problem, Tomo suddenly and lovingly murmured Yuki's name, his male organ partially erected, and Kazuki wondered if it really had been accidental, considering that he was normally better at undressing a sleeping Tomo.

Accidental or not, the fact that Tomo was growing up mentally as well as physically had been proven, and Kazuki winced as he grabbed the pyjama shirt.

_Maybe I needed confirmation. But I didn't want it_ that _way-_

Tomo suddenly sighed with a touch of disapproval.

"Yuki, _stop that._ I'm not..."

_Professor Sakaki?_ Kazuki immediately thought, Tomo's tone inspiring that choice to end that sentence.

But Tomo couldn't have meant that man, because that man couldn't have done enough with Yuki for the younger man to be able to cause Tomo to speak like that.

_Right?_

Because Sakaki knew what the limits with Yuki were.

Didn't he?

Kazuki was tempted to ask Tomo, but restrained himself.

And as unpalatable as the Sakaki-Yuki situation was, mostly because there wasn't love involved, Kazuki felt a _very small_ touch of comfort that Tomo and Yuki's...involvement...seemed to have matured both of them a little.

Perhaps Yuki would, one very far away day, fall in love with Tomo. It would be better for all involved.

_I'm not my father. I'm not going to choose your future spouses. I want both of you to marry for love. But it's too soon._

He let out a small sigh, then began the process of getting Tomo into bed.

_None of us is ready for this. And I'm worried that both of you might get hurt._

That would be a part of growing up that the adults in their lives could only do so much about.

Once Tomo was snug, Kazuki quickly changed into the folded purple Chérrie pyjama set on the other side of the bed, then got into the bed and carefully drew Tomo close.

"But I'll always be here for you. _We_ will. Always-"

"Pahpa," Tomo suddenly said very softly, then snuggled closer.

Kazuki winced as tears suddenly threatened, then held Tomo a little closer and lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Son," he whispered, then yawned, then smiled as he fell asleep, his face still in Tomo's hair.

-GHFB-

Taka, wearing red Chérrie pyjamas and sitting at a desk in a suite half the size of the ones the four younger men were sleeping in, closed the unmarked binder he'd been reading from, put it on the desk, then leaned back a little, closed his eyes, lightly rubbed a thumb and forefinger over the lids for about two seconds and sighed.

"My case load never lessens..."

One of the three pairs of sliding doors opened, and he smiled softly before first turning towards, then opening his eyes to watch Thad, who was wearing black Chérrie pyjama pants and carrying a glittery cake box, walk towards him.

Thad's eyes reflected the glitter as he put the box within Taka's reach.

"It's tomorrow," he said softly, then watched Taka, his own eyes gleaming now, grab then open the box.

Taka blushed.

"We can celebrate now," he said very softly.

Thad nodded.

"All of us did well. So we deserve it," he said.

Taka smirked.

"That logic is inadequate. But I'll allow it to stand," he said.

Thad chuckled, then bent over and put his palms on the desk.

"You _should._."

Taka nodded slowly, got up to stand behind his husband, smiled proudly, then pulled down the pyjama pants, revealing no underwear.

"But I should sentence you for conspiring with Ray to call me that ridiculous name. With its accompanying versions," he said with an increasingly husky voice, then pulled down his own pants and stepped out of them as they and grey silk boxers slid to the floor.

Thad frowned, then stepped out of his pyjama pants.

"You have only circumstantial evidence for that accusation," he said.

"You and Ray frequently communicate with each other. So it's a reasonable conclusion."

"A mere application of an assumption."

"Hmmm..."

Taka gently spread Thad's legs, then guided himself into him.

"...we can settle this at a future time and location...uh..."

"Accept...your loss..."

"Only...postponement."

"I can't refuse that when you're so...ahh, are we...ahhhh...the only couple who...invigorates...each other like this?"

"Don't _think_ so. But...we're...extreme...ahhh..."

"I wouldn't, say _that._ "

"Ahhhhhhh..."

Thad nodded.

"You're right. No more sentences - ouch."

Taka smacked his rear.

"Not...funny," he said.

Thad grinned, then winced as Taka began to move faster.

"Yes, yes, sorry...sorry-"

Taka interrupted him with a grunt, then the two spoke only in broken syllables, gasps and groans until Taka shuddered, then froze in place so both he and Thad could experience his orgasm.

"Darling..." he gasped, then went weak.

Thad gently pulled away from him, went behind him, then put a hand on his abdomen while spreading his legs with the other hand. Then, after guiding himself into Taka, he moved the guiding hand to Taka's now-reawakening erection.

"Ah...we have all morning, my love," he almost whispered.

Taka frowned.

"But they might need us," he said.

Thad grunted, then began to move and gently manipulate.

"Not...this morning..."

"Afternoon, then?"

"Yes..."

Thad moved very slowly, taking the time to enjoy every second.

"Thad-"

Taka strained to not force him to move faster.

"-I can't-"

"You _can,_ " That said with the patience of having guided his beloved before.

"But - "

Thad squeezed a little harder.

"My impatient love..."

Taka suddenly pulled forwards, then pushed back harder.

"Thaaad..."

Thad maintained his pace.

"Hours in front of judges and juries, and yet you-"

"That's - not the same thing!"

"Hmmm, you missed me _that_ much? All right, then. _This_ time."

Taka tried, but failed, to glare at him.

"You _always_ do this - ah, _AH!_ "

Thad moved deeper, harder, and a little faster. It wasn't enough to please Taka, who pushed back harder.

But eventually, both men shuddered within seconds of each other, then Thad winced and overfilled Taka, while Taka spurted over a part of the floor and the desk, and all over Thad's "guiding" hand.

"Why...why do you torture me like that some...sometimes?" Taka breathily asked Thad.

Thad slowly pulled out, then reached out for Taka's hand.

"You've been naughty," he gently scolded.

Taka scowled, then took the hand.

"Not _very_ naughty."

"Naughty _enough._ But not with _me._ That was the mistake."

"Ahhh, I'll make it up to you."

"Yes."

They smiled at each other, then walked towards the already-open doors that revealed the simple but very neat bedroom.

-GHFB-

At the driver's door of a black limousine in front of Chérrie, Ray, wearing a chauffeur's outfit, turned to smile up at the hotel before opening the door and settling behind the steering wheel.

_Everyone's happy. Even Mira settled down. Back to work._

Seconds later, the sedan was just one of several automobiles travelling to or away from the building.

-GHFB-

A little past noon, a purple Chérrie-robe wearing Kazuki gently woke up Yuki, then told him to take a shower and get ready for breakfast.

After the still-sleepy Yuki managed to all but drag himself into the bathroom and was barely able to close the doors, Kazuki completely pulled away the bedsheets, tugged down Keita's pyjama pants and underwear, and orally woke him up, expertly placing a hand over his mouth just before he cried out Kazuki's name.

But this method of bringing Keita into the rest of the day gained Kazuki a glare and a light bite of his hand, and once the hand was moved away, Keita folded his arms across his chest while continuing the glare.

"That wasn't... _nice!_ " he declared, but he still reacted nicely as Kazuki sat next to him then aimed a finger towards his mouth.

"Oh, are you going to punish me?" Kazuki asked, and the finger nicely slid into Keita's mouth.

"Mmmmm," Keita managed to say, then suckled Kazuki's finger so deeply that his husband had to restrain himself from having sex with him and paying no mind to whoever heard it.

He winced.

"Yeah, you're punishing me...but Keita - _mmmmmmmmm-_ we have to get ready, we...breakfast."

Keita sagged, then pushed the finger out with his tongue.

"Aww. Can't we leave _tomorrow?_ "

Kazuki sighed softly, then slowly shook his head.

"Another time, we'll stay as long as we like."

" _Damn_ it."

Keita looked Kazuki over, briefly staring at his partially revealed erection; then he shifted away and got out of the bed, his back to Kazuki.

"Can't we get our own personal room? It doesn't _have_ to be as big as this one...where are my slippers?"

"Over here." Kazuki shifted, bent, then picked up a pair of dark blue Chérrie slippers from the floor and put them on the bed. "I'll talk to Thad. I'm sure he can arrange a room just for us."

Keita turned to smile at him.

"That's good. I...like the others, but I want us to stay here as a family."

Kazuki smiled back, then got off of the bed before he did something to deepen that smile.

"Yeah. That would be nice. I...I better get back to Tomo, to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep in the shower."

Keita chuckled.

"I doubt that. His stomach will make sure he stays awake," he said.

Kazuki laughed softly at that. Then he hurried over to Keita for a "good morning" kiss, firmly squeezed one of his hands, and left the suite.


	16. Bonded: Chapter Sixteen of ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk before breakfast - Why are there three (instead of two) groups of suitcases on Tomo's bed? - Thad and Kazuki have a conversation about Mr. Rowning - Yuki has left separately, which puts Tomo in a bad mood - but Tomo gets a nice gift from his Papa Bear - In Kazuki and Keita's apartment, a call to Taka's cell phone interrupts preparations to rest - A little later, Kazuki sleepily interrupts Keita making tea, but Keita orders him to go back to bed - A barely awake Taka tries and fails to pour himself a cup of tea - Tomo and Taka briefy fuss as Keita and Tomo help Taka go back to the couch - Tomo and Keita have a Parent-Child Moment - Why Hiroki hates Keita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hiroki's hatred for Keita includes the older man visualizing a bit of imaginary abuse and also forcing himself on the younger man. If that's uncomfortable or offensive, please stop reading this chapter after:
> 
> "Tomo grinned brightly, then ruffled Keita's hair, chuckled at Keita's briefly surprised reaction to this, then walked into the kitchen to prepare a quick snack.
> 
>  _And I'm very proud of you,_ both of them thought."

Servers brought a selection of fruit along with the breakfast, and Tomo, at the head of the table, scowled as the bulk of the fruit was placed within his reach.

"I know, I need it and I will eat it," he grumbled.

"That's right," Yuki, sitting on Kazuki's left, said, then blushed and bowed his head.

Kazuki and Keita, sitting opposite each other, exchanged frustrated looks. This couldn't be how it was going to be when they sat together from now on.

Apparently not noticing the looks, Tomo scowled at Yuki.

"The next time _you_ get sick, _watch out,_ " he said.

Yuki frowned at him.

"That's _mean_. I'm just trying to help you get better," he said.

Tomo pouted.

"Yeah...I know...I'm sorry," he said.

Yuki smiled, and their gazes locked.

"That's okay," Yuki said.

Kazuki frowned.

"Good. Now, let's eat," he said just loudly enough to break the lock.

Keita and Yuki suddenly looked at each other, and both sighed softly.

Tomo's eyebrows went up.

"What's wrong...oh."

Yuki looked at him, then sadly nodded.

"Yeah, I should go home after this. It was great being here with everyone, but..." he trailed off.

Tomo exhaled.

_That's not why. But I'll let you think that it is._

"Yeah. _You_ go back to school tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah. I should have brought my homework with me."

" _No._ I mean, this was a...special treat for all of us. Being here, I mean. Not the...but that doesn't mean that I don't _appreciate_ the training."

Kazuki patted his hand.

"We know. And we all know that you'll use it well," he said.

Tomo scowled.

"No pressure," he grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Yuki and Keita said together, then smiled at each other.

"Thanks." Tomo managed a grin. " _Now_ , let's eat."

-GHFB-

A few minutes after they'd finished eating, Tomo could swear he felt his Bears' eyes burning both his and Yuki's backs as the two younger men used the "secret" staircase that led to "his" suite.

_I already know I'm in trouble. Why can't you two wait until we get home? Honestly..._

The staircase's other end was close to a partially opened pair of doors, and when Tomo fully opened them he gasped, then stopped short.

" _Wow-_ "

" _What?_ "

Yuki went in ahead of him, then also gasped and stopped short, but for a different reason.

"See all those suitcases, Tomo? This is the wrong suite! _Ouch!_ "

Tomo lightly bopped him on the head.

"They're _gifts._ You dummy."

He didn't add _And don't you recognize the bed?_

" _Gifts?_ " Yuki's eyes gleamed as he hurried over to them. "Who are they for? But anyway, why were they put in _suitcases?_ "

Tomo facepalmed, then remembered Yuki's unfamiliarity with hotels like Chérrie - not that he himself had more comparable experience.

"Because...remember what I said about reputations of places like this?"

Yuki's face became serious as he considered this, then he frowned.

Tomo winced and waited for it.

Yuki asked: "Is this _food?_ "

" _No!_ " Tomo strode over to the bed. "Well, _some_ of it probably is, but if people saw this stuff - the _gifts_ , they might be listening-"

He winced again.

_Damn. He might start wondering if they were listening when we were- ___

____

He forced himself to stop thinking about _when we were_

____

"-if they see it, they might compare it to _other_ gifts from _other_ hotels that they've seen. Or regular stuff that they've seen in stores. And this hotel's competition might have sent people here secretly - though I doubt that, they check these things out. But they're checking the stuff out too. And each other's. _Anyway,_ people might _also_ think that maybe it's being stolen."

____

Yuki's mouth widened.

____

" _Oh,_ " he said, then his mouth closed as he thought of something else: "So why not have it delivered?"

____

Tomo looked over the suitcases, which were neatly placed into three separate groups.

____

_Why_ three? _It's supposed to be_ two. _One for each of us._

____

"Some of it probably will be," he said.

____

_What's going on?_

____

Yuki got closer, and Tomo suddenly held up a palm.

____

"Wait...something's not right. I have to talk to my Dad-"

____

He blushed as he said that, and his chest tingled.

____

_Damn, it felt good to say that._

____

Then he sagged.

____

"I forgot, I don't have my phone..."

____

Yuki exhaled.

____

"Just go back upstairs," he said, then flashed a grin and added: "You dummy."

____

-GHFB-

____

Immediately after Tomo told him about the three groups of suitcases, Kazuki asked for Thad via the headset.

____

About two minutes after that, Thad, wearing a two-piece dark grey suit, and Yuki, looking nervous, came into the suite via its main doors.

____

"Mister Kazuki, come with me, please," Thad requested.

____

-GHFB-

____

Thad led Kazuki to the "main" couch in Tomo's suite, and Kazuki's eyebrows went up at the empty space where the bed had been.

____

_Is it that serious?_ he wondered.

____

Thad's eyes narrowed dangerously as he and Kazuki sat next to each other, minding the little table that was in front of the couch.

____

"Everything associated with the stench of this will be replaced. That includes the entire of this suite, the staff and the gifts. I won't have it remain here," he said.

____

Surprised at this, Kazuki could only blink at him.

____

_To go that far..._

____

Then what had begun as a bad feeling for Tomo became a certainty to Kazuki.

____

"Mister Rowning?" he asked.

____

Thad's eyes went back to normal, and his face became disgusted.

____

"To reduce the chances of it becoming necessary for myself to become a defendant, Takanori convinced me to reassign him to a supervisory position in the kitchen while this...matter is being more thoroughly investigated. Of course, the third set of suitcases were supposed to have been delivered to Mister Yuki's home. However, Mister Rowning claimed that it was an oversight, a mere temporary lack of responsibility committed by a staff member. And that he himself was not aware of it until I summoned him here to explain the situation. I know all of my employees, Mister Kazuki."

____

He exhaled, and Kazuki, imagining the conversation the two men had had, empathetically nodded.

____

_Mister Rowning likely had his nose in the air during his denials. Are spiteful employees inevitable?_ he wondered.

____

Thad briefly looked very sad and very tired.

____

"And I know that Mister Rowning was lying. To me and also to those he convinced to assist him in this spiteful act."

____

Kazuki frowned as he thought of something very important.

____

"You own Chérrie. And so..." he said.

____

Thad nodded.

____

"Yes. She is my mistress, my _madamé_ , and I don't want to share her with anyone. Selfish, and perhaps-"

____

Kazuki shook his head.

____

"No. I understand. And so does Mister Rowning."

____

His eyes blazed briefly.

____

"That damned..."

____

Thad waited for him to finish, but he just exhaled, then shook his head.

____

"No. He will get the punishment that he deserves."

____

Thad nodded again, then stood up and bowed.

____

"I apologize. My lack of responsibility caused this."

____

His eyes widened as Kazuki also stood up and bowed.

____

"Mister Kazuki-"

____

"It was I who imposed upon you."

____

Thad scowled.

____

"No, no-"

____

Kazuki grinned, then extended a hand to him.

____

"You and I are _almost_ even."

____

Thad hesitated before he reached a hand out to Kazuki's.

____

" _Almost?_ "

____

Then he laughed softly.

____

"You're a difficult man to satisfy, Mister Kazuki Suzubishi. But this does prove that you trust me."

____

"And I trust that this will be mutually beneficial, Mister Thad Emit."

____

"Indeed it will. But first-"

____

Thad looked at Kazuki's left ear, and the other man winced before reluctantly slipping off the headset and giving it to Thad, who gave him an empathetic smile before gently placing it on the table then facing him again with an extended hand.

____

"But you'll wear it again soon, correct?"

____

Kazuki firmly nodded.

____

"As soon as I can," he said, then remembered Keita's request. "May I ask a favor?"

____

The two men shook hands, then Thad nodded and both men sat back down.

____

"Please tell me how I can help you," he said, then winked, "Cousin Kazuki."

____

"Ah...yes. Can you provide us...the three of us...with a private room, and an office?"

____

Thad grinned.

____

"I already have the perfect one for you in mind. Do excuse me for a bit-"

____

"Certainly."

____

Kazuki watched Thad slip the headset over his right ear, then speak in _that language_ for a few seconds.

____

_He was waiting for me to ask him. And he's_ really _enjoying helping us. It's as though Taka's his only family. If that's true, that's terrible. Family is very, very important._

____

Thad put the headset on the table again, then nodded at Kazuki.

____

"I'll hold on to the key myself."

____

"Thank you." Kazuki briefly bowed his head, then frowned. "I'm sorry for asking so much of you-"

____

" _Nonsense._ Ask me for whatever you want."

____

Then Thad sighed.

____

"However, at the moment that can't include continuing to enjoy each other's company."

____

Kazuki also sighed.

____

_He's right. This really was fun. But we have to leave. And there's a lot that we have to do at home._

____

"Yeah..." he managed.

____

Both men reluctantly stood up, then shook hands again.

____

"Do come back here soon, Cousin Kazuki."

____

"I intend to, Cousin Thad."

____

-GHFB-

____

Yuki left ahead of them, and the separation put Tomo in a scowling mood that didn't budge even when Taka, again playing the part of a chauffeur and making sure that "his" passengers were settled, put a six-by-six inch "sprinkle"-covered white box in the younger man's lap before hurrying to speak briefly with Kazuki, who was sitting in the front passenger seat of a car that appeared to be a little smaller than the "borrowed" sedan.

____

Keita, on Tomo's left, restrained the urge to hug him.

____

_I'm so sorry, Tomo._

____

Tomo suddenly stopped scowling, looked at him, then shifted to pat his hand before holding the box in both hands and staring at it.

____

_I know you're all trying to help me. But DAMN IT, I MISS HIM._

____

And Yuki would see HIM at school, and-

____

He actually growled, then opened the box just to distract himself from thoughts of Professor Sakaki strategically getting Yuki alone, then asking him for forgiveness, then sweeping him into his manly arms in a carefully measured rush of romance, and then-

____

_It's probably a 'wedding cupcake'-_

____

He involuntarily gasped.

____

A sturdy, hinged and clasped, five-inch square burgundy leather watch case now rested in his hands, but his attention was on his first name, in golden "smooth-rock columns" capital letters, embossed on top of the case.

____

_It's a...it's...a_ Monolith.

____

This particular watch company wasn't secretive, but it didn't advertise, not even on its wares. These were handcrafted to the specifications of those who had waited a minimum of two years on a very exclusive waiting list to be granted the "proper permissions" to request them, and then a minimum of six months to receive the finished products - depending on what materials were needed - and this alone maintained part of its repuation, for quality and respect.

____

Another part of its reputation, uniqueness, began when one customer requested "something special" pertaining to the nationality of the recipient instead of a numeral. The success of that request led to enough further requests for it to become a standard customizable offered feature.

____

The last part of its reputation, which wasn't nicely named, was because if one missed the lone phone call during which the "special permission" (actually a code) was granted, the opportunity was lost for 365 continous days.

____

Certainly, for at least a few reasons, there were "copies" of Monolith watches. But the "proper permission" for each watch was microscopically laser-engraved on a randomly-chosen part within it, therefore for some it wasn't worth the trouble of verification.

____

The best way to know if your watch was a Monolith watch was to receive " _the_ burgundy case", because the company "secured" each watch within the case with two complementary (and personalizable) "accompaniments" that somehow didn't became wrinkled or crushed during its journey to its recipient, a trademarked practice.

____

Tomo wondered how long this particular watch had taken to come to him.

____

_But I bet it wasn't_ that _long._

____

"Please forgive the presentation," Taka said as he very carefully closed the door. Kazuki raised his eyebrows at him for this caution, and Taka scowled.

____

"The electronics in this car are very sensitive. One wrong move and I'll be fed to sharks," he said.

____

Kazuki briefly looked Heavenwards, then shook his head slowly.

____

"You'll be in _more_ trouble if you get in trouble for driving too slowly," he said, then both he and Taka joined the admiring Keita in watching Tomo gently inhale, exhale, then very carefully lift the clasp.

____

Kazuki smiled teasingly, but his eyes became very proud - of Tomo and of what was in the case.

____

"Surprise," he said.

____

Tomo just barely nodded.

____

Kazuki carefully moved to see better, then added: "I was going to give it to you later, but I just couldn't wait anymore..."

____

He trailed off because an expectant mood was forming.

____

"A fine choice," Taka whispered with admiration.

____

"Thank you," Kazuki whispered.

____

"Thank you, Papa," Tomo whispered, then the older males' eyes twinkled as he suddenly froze in place.

____

"You're very welcome," Kazuki whispered.

____

"It _is_ a beautiful watch," Keita whispered.

____

"Thank you," Kazuki whispered again.

____

Kazuki's "request","secured" by one cream and one black silk handkerchief, a set each of gold and silver tie and cuff links and a black silk tie, had a black rubber strap, a titanium case and buckle, a smooth dark gray marble face with engraved click marks filled in with a pearlescent material, titanium hands tipped with that same material, quartz movement, and a diamond crystal.

____

There was an LCD "complication" displaying the current day and month in the bottom of the watchface and a pushbutton on either side of this complication, but for the moment all of the males' eyes were drawn to the "tastefully-sized" panda cub holding a cherry blossom where the "12" was supposed to be.

____

Tomo blinked back tears, then, on a hunch, very carefully moved the watch to shift one of the handkerchiefs aside and, yes - this one at least was "monogrammed" with the same, but of course tastefully larger, panda cub with cherry blossom design.

____

And now the tears couldn't seem to stop flowing.

____

Kazuki looked at Keita.

____

"Help him," he said softly.

____

Tomo looked at Keita and his hands shook.

____

Keita smiled softly, then removed the watch from the case and carefully fastened it around Tomo's left wrist.

____

" _There_ you are," he said, then put an arm around Tomo and drew him close. " _Now_ you look presentable," he teased.

____

Tomo nodded, sniffled, then managed to smile at Kazuki, who smiled back.

____

"I'm glad that you like it," Kazuki said.

____

Tomo nodded again, then shifted to extend a hand to Taka, who blushed a little before firmly shaking it. "Thank you too, Cousin Taka."

____

"Ahhhhh. All _I_ did was pick it up, while ignoring all of the amusement caused by the box." Taka glared at the now sympathetic-looking Kazuki, then sighed. "But that smile makes it all worth it."

____

He turned to start the car.

____

"We need to see it more often."

____

Kazuki faked a pout.

____

"But none of you looked at the inscription."

____

Tomo's eyes widened, then he sagged.

____

Keita frowned at Kazuki.

____

"He'll see it later-"

____

Tomo scowled, then put a possessive hand over the watch.

____

"No I won't, because I'm never taking it off," he said.

____

Keita frowned.

____

_What if someone...makes assumptions about you because of it?_

____

"Maybe you should only wear it when you're working..."

____

Then he scowled.

____

_What am I worrying about? Tomo's mature enough, and Kazuki knows what he's doing. There's no need to worry about it._

____

Tomo's scowl became a pout.

____

"I'll be careful," he said, then removed the covering hand and noticed that the click marks and the tips of the hands glowed a little.

____

"Wow," he whispered.

____

_That'll be helpful for dates with Yuki-_

____

He winced.

____

_I mean_ curfew.

____

But wouldn't that still include dates with Yuki, especially the ones during which he would rediscover Yuki's most sensitive areas?

____

_And you'll remind me every time when I've reached one._

____

Feeling his body react to these thoughts, he touched the right-hand pushbutton to distract himself, then grinned when the LCD complication next displayed a stopwatch, then a timer, then GPS coordinates, then the date again.

____

Kazuki gently smiled.

____

"Try not to fall asleep on it. And it's water- _resistant,_ " he said.

____

The scowl returned, but otherwise Tomo didn't respond to that. Instead, he soon discovered that the opposite button started/stopped the stopwatch and timer functions.

____

_So, the time and date are automatically set. Should I be mad about that, Papa?_

____

Kazuki's smile suddenly became _very_ proud.

____

"It's 'Our greatest treasure'," he said.

____

Tomo gasped again, then cried openly, and Keita gently urged his face into his shoulder.

____

_Thank you,_ he mouthed to Kazuki, who winked at his husband, then turned back around to look at the pouting Taka.

____

"Now _I_ want one from _my_ Papa," Taka mumbled, then started the car.

____

"Buy your own, or is it just not the same?" Ray suddenly asked via a a hidden dashboard speaker.

____

Taka glanced at Tomo and Keita, then smiled gently before beginning to drive.

____

"It _isn't_ the same. Not at _all._ "

____

-GHFB-

____

As they carried eight suitcases into Kazuki and Keita's apartment, perhaps because now they were in "familiar territory", their bodies reminded them that they hadn't gotten enough sleep because of the time and effort to make sure that the "Tomo-training" had gone well. And for the younger three men at least, this lack of sleep had been in unfamiliar beds.

____

It took them at least two minutes to put the suitcases, suddenly seeming to be too heavy, in the living room to be dealt with later.

____

It took the younger men nearly twice as long as usual to walk to their bedrooms.

____

Taka watched them with half-closed eyes as he managed to walk into the living room.

____

He nearly tripped over his own feet as he sat on a couch, but smiling with relief, his eyes closed as he slowly turned to lie down.

____

And then his cell phone rang from a front pants pocket, causing a near-unanimous _"Arrrgh"_ throughout the apartment.

____

His eyes remained closed as he retrieved it, nearly dropped it, and a few fingers of his other hand flailed about before he answered the call.

____

"Go hell Ray," he mumbled.

____

On the other end, Ray chuckled.

____

"Welcome-home," he said - then yawned.

____

Taka scowled.

____

"Idiot," he mumbled, then disconnected the call.

____

-GHFB-

____

About one hour later, Keita, wearing pyjamas, carefully left his and Kazuki's bedroom to check on Tomo and Taka.

____

Both were deeply asleep; he nodded, then went into the kitchen and made preparations for tea.

____

About fifteen seconds later, his yawning husband, wearing pyjama pants, slowly walked into the kitchen, tried but failed to bump Keita aside, then slowly took over the tea-making preparations.

____

"Go back to bed," Keita lightly ordered him. 

____

Kazuki frowned.

____

"Make tea," he mumbled.

____

Keita sighed.

____

"Make yourself useful, make the bed," he said.

____

Kazuki pouted.

____

"Why? Be messy later too," he managed to say.

____

Keita rolled his eyes, then gently bumped Kazuki aside.

____

Kazuki blinked a few times, then stuck a hand down the back of Keita's pants.

____

Keita's body reacted nicely to this, but he exhaled and removed the hand.

____

" _Later_ ," he said.

____

Kazuki yawned again.

____

"But I'm awake now," he said.

____

Keita sighed again.

____

"You're more tired than you realize. _Go back to bed._ I'll join you later," he said.

____

Kazuki got close to the tea-things again, then tried to grab Keita.

____

"Promise?" he asked.

____

Keita bumped him aside again.

____

"Yeah, I promise," he said.

____

Kazuki pouted again, then, muttering something that Keita neither understood nor wanted to understand, left the kitchen.

____

Keita waited until he faintly heard the sound of their bedroom door closing before he resumed making the tea.

____

Was this the _true_ Kazuki?

____

He exhaled.

____

" _This_ guy...Damn it. Maybe _he's_ relaxed now, but being married is _already_ a lot of work for _me_ ," he said.

____

He made a small pot of tea, poured one cup of it, then sat down at the table with the cup to relax.

____

_I'm_ not _bringing a cup to Kazuki. I'm not a maid! More importantly, I don't want to start a bad habit of bringing food into the bedrooms...hmmm?_

____

Taka, looking a sexy form of slightly rumpled, finishing a yawn, and blinking very slowly, barely managed to walk into the kitchen.

____

"Hi," he said huskily, then somehow made it over to the teapot.

____

Keita's heart and crotch tickled at Taka's voice and appearance, and he quickly took a sip of tea as he blushed very deeply.

____

_Does he_ always _look like that when he wakes up? But wait, ahhh, how can I notice someone else like that?!_

____

"Uh - hi," he said.

____

"Uh...huh..."

____

Taka made an admirable attempt to grab the teapot, but only managed to grab air.

____

Keita chuckled.

____

_But he's cute when he's like this too,_ he thought.

____

"Go back to sleep," he said fondly.

____

Taka's eyebrows went up very slowly.

____

Is...okay?" he managed to ask.

____

Keita nodded.

____

"Of _course,_ " he said/

____

Taka managed a little smile.

____

Thanks..."

____

He swayed, and Keita hurried to keep him upright.

____

"Come on," he said, then slowly began to walk towards the living room.

____

"Oohkay," Taka managed.

____

Keita grinned.

____

_Ha, he's more cooperative than Kazuki or Tomo. And he really worked hard. Letting him rest here, at least for a while, is the least I can do._

____

"Mama Bear?" A sleepy Tomo asked as came in to help, and Taka scowled as the younger man came to his other side.

____

"Not... _you_ ," Taka mumbled with displeasure.

____

Keita sighed, but Tomo chuckled.

____

"I'm telling Mr. Emit on you," Tomo said.

____

Taka's eyes widened at that, and he blushed.

____

"Don't...you _dare_ ," he said.

____

Keita exhaled.

____

"Stop that, you two," he firmly requested.

____

"Okay," both of them said.

____

"And leave each other alone."

____

"Okay, Mama Bear," both of them said.

____

Keita heaved a sigh.

____

_How do parents manage this with_ one? _I'm dealing with_ two _brats here,_ he thought.

____

This thought persisted as he and Tomo helped Taka lie down on the couch, and was lessened only slightly when Tomo, apparently impulsively, gently ruffled Taka's hair - and Taka allowed this before falling asleep.

____

" _TOMO..._ "

____

Keita glared at him.

____

Tomo just grinned back.

____

"But isn't he _cute?_ " he asked.

____

Keita shook his head slowly.

____

"Since you're awake, you can start on your homework," he said.

____

Tomo pouted.

____

"Awwwwww..." he said.

____

Keita frowned at him. 

____

"The Bell Liberty School Director doesn't ignore his responsibilities," he said.

____

Tomo scowled.

____

"You sound like Papa," he complained.

____

"I _am_ your Papa," Keita reminded him.

____

"Yeah, but..."

____

Tomo's scowl deepened as he considered whether or not to call his adoptive father "Papa" at least until both Keita and Kazuki could adopt him together, then he shook his head.

____

_Papa wouldn't like that._

____

"You're still Mama Bear," he said.

____

Keita scowled.

____

"My parents and sister will be confused," he said.

____

Tomo shrugged.

____

"I don't care," he said.

____

Keita prepared to scold him for this, then thought about it and chuckled instead.

____

"You're our son no matter what you call us," he said, then ruffled Tomo's hair.

____

Tomo grinned brightly, then ruffled Keita's hair, chuckled at Keita's briefly surprised reaction to this, then walked into the kitchen to prepare a quick snack.

____

_And I'm very proud of you,_ both of them thought.

____

-GHFB-

____

~In a mostly empty room~

____

Hiroki sighed as he walked into the room and glanced at its only contents, an unnaturally shining dark brown wood executive desk with an executive dark brown leather chair behind it, with a few small towels on the desk.

____

Then he stared at one of the blank walls, briefly visualized several mathematical calculations, closed the door with his empty hand, walked over to the desk, then carefully placed a dark brown leather briefcase near the calculator.

____

Damn it, _Taka. Drawing everyone into your little scheme._

____

He looked at another blank wall, and a sinister smile appeared as he visualized a naked, crying, and chained Keita on his knees and begging for forgiveness.

____

___It's_ your _fault. Everything was just fine until The Special One met you. He was the best chance we had._ You _distracted him and stopped him from becoming the Endo Jewel. I could have become a doctor or scientist. I could've done some good for the family like that. But_ you _got in the way and I had to become this instead. So what if I'm good at it? But if you weren't around, he could have the kid and the Suzubishi Kingdom and the rest of us would fall in line behind him. Except_ me,_ of course. I'd soon kick his ass out of the way and take it all. He and Taka can do whatever the hell they want with the school and the house, they don't matter that much. It's the Kingdom that's where the money is._

The imaginary Keita stood up and bent over, and Hiroki nodded slowly while he slapped off some of the tears with one hand - this Keita gasped then coughed at this, which made the smile even more wicked - and unfastened his belt with the other.

_That's right. Accept your punishment._

The imaginary tears became an imaginary steaming and bubbling flow that overfilled his hand, and he smacked that hand on Keita's rear then rubbed the liquid all over it.

 _You whining little snot,_ Hiroki thought, then unfastened his pants and let them slide to the floor.

The imaginary Keita howled and screamed as flesh burned away, but what Hiroki was now staring at was being left intact.

 _Ah. Yes._ That's _what I want. Kazuki's Jewel._

He began to gasp, then slid a hand beneath his underwear.

_I'm going to break it into little pieces._

He closed his eyes and pumped himself while he imagined forcing himself on Keita.

_You worthless little snot._

The imaginary Keita began to literally fall apart, and Hiroki smiled with genuine pleasure.

_We're all better off without you._

The imaginary Keita made one last protest, then became dust.

_Yes. One problem taken care of._

Hiroki opened his eyes, grabbed one of the towels with his free hand and visualized shoving a whimpering Mr. Suzubishi away from his desk and therefore somehow automatically seizing control of the Suzubishi Group while the Endos worshipped his success.

I _should have been chosen._ I _rightfully earned it._ I _am the Endo Jewel._

"I, I....deserve it...ahh, AHH...AHHH- _AH!_ "

He quickly employed the towel, but it wasn't fast enough. Most of his ejaculation went onto the desk, and the entire experience apparently tired him out; for a few seconds he appeared unable to do more than watch.

" _Damn_ it...see what you make me do, you little worthless snot?"

He exhaled, flung down the towel and grabbed another, wiped himself off then flung _that_ one down, then pulled up his pants and walked around the desk.

"It's all your fault. But I'll make it right, _dear Cousin_ Keita."

He yanked the top right-hand drawer open, took out a can of a specialty wood polish, then sprayed some of it all over the desk.

"I'll tie you up and take you to one of my unused properties...dump you there with no food or water...your precious _husband and son and Taka_ won't be able to find you...and The Special One will be so heartbroken that it'll take me no effort to crush him before I take it all..."

He walked back around the desk, grabbed another of the towels, then began to clean the desk.

"I'll fix it. I'll fix _you._ "

The sinister smile returned.

"But I'll let them have their way for now. The patient hawk will get his worm. But _I_ will get the _whole damned forest._ "


End file.
